Al fondo del abismo
by devil01
Summary: Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de no convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, también éste mira dentro de ti.
1. Chapter 1

**prólogo.**

La fé de un ser humano puede llegar a ser algo impresionante, algo que te impulsa a superar siempre tus límites, de una manera bien usada la fé podría representar las bases para una persona, sin embargo, ¿De qué sirve la fé sin una ideología? ¿De qué sirve la fé sin un propósito en dónde ser depositada?

La respuesta era facil, no sirve de nada.

Para la iglesia la fé era un mensaje, una forma de vida: " la convicción de lo que no se siente y la certeza de lo que se espera". Eso respondía la biblia mediante sus pasajes escritos, dando fortaleza a sus creyentes desde tiempos antiguos, palabras de hombre... Usadas a beneficio del hombre.

El vaticano era una de las organizaciones más gigantesca del mundo, teniendo millones de creyentes a lo largo y ancho del globo terráqueo, más aún, sus métodos eran oscuros, fuera de toda ética y moral pero... Totalmente eficaz.

En estos momentos la corte celestial, aquella compuesta por los serafines y arcángeles más poderosos veían junto a su dirigente, el arcángel Michael, hacia abajo, a la tierra, más concretamente a una escena que se gestaba en uno de los tantos cuarteles de la iglesia. Todos observando intrigados y con abominación de lo que eran capaces las personas, supuestamente, más cercanos a su padre celestial.

Hace mucho que la iglesia de Dios fue corrompida y aún así el [cielo] se negaba a hacerse cargo del desvío de la doctrina predicada por su padre desde hace milenios.

—Estan llevando la palabra de padre por otro lado—. Uriel, uno de los arcángeles de la corte celestial opinó con disgusto ante lo que hacían los humanos.

—Ellos traerán la abominación desoladora por su propia mano, sus pecados ya no tienen límites—. Secundo Metatron.

—No los podemos dejar continuar, hermano—. Le volvió a presionar Uriel. —Esto va contra toda enseñanza de padre.

Michael que se mostraba meditando no decía ni una palabra, su rostro serio no dejaba mostrar nada por su parte, sus hermanos incluso se mostraban indignados por la actitud del actual dirigente del [cielo], ¿Cómo era posible que permitiera algo como eso?

Gabriel era otra que no mostraba ni un apice de sentimiento, era impresionante como la mujer más bella no se quebraba ante lo visto por sus ojos, al contrario de Uriel que manifestó su enfado y su desaprobación.

—Dejame bajar allá con nuestros mejores hombres y les enseñaremos que Dios no solo es amor sino que además es fuego consumidor—. Uriel seguía indignado, ante su propuesta la corte celestial votó, aprobando la moción.

Gabriel se mantuvo a raya al igual que Michael, al que no le quedó de otra que dejarle ir.

—De acuerdo, ve, reparte la ira de nuestro padre y enseñale el camino por medio de la espada de Dios—. Gabriel le dió un breve vistazo a su hermano, removiendose en su asiento.

La reunión no duró más, Uriel bajaría junto a Raphael junto a un escuadrón de siete angeles, no sentía preocupación en lo absoluto sabía que su dos hermanos eran más que capaces de realizar el mandato, no, lo que le preocupaba era esa pobre alma que aún, en su primeros dos años de vida se le negaría una vida más larga. Era cierto que era un acto de herejía lo que hacían pero nadie tomaba en cuenta esa criatura tan joven e inocente.

—Gabriel.

La voz de su hermano Michael sonó seria, más que de costumbre, sus ojos no dejaban aquella base de la iglesia; ni por asomo le daría la espalda a ese niño.

—... Es solo un niño inocente.

Le devolvió, su voz en un simple susurro, tal vez era estúpido debido a que en la tierra todo los días morían personas inocentes, tal vez era ridículo pensar que una sola alma la expirará de su culpa, de sus culpas, pues el [cielo] se hacía de la vista gorda y no hacían nada para cambiarlo, tal vez...

Michael notó la aflicción en su hermana, a veces se preguntaba por qué padre lo dejo al frente, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Suspiró, camino hasta colacarse junto a su hermana.

—Debe ser eliminado a la brevedad.

—Sus padres son los herejes, no él—. Su cejo se frunció visiblemente. —No merece la espada de Uriel.

Aquello salió en un susurro, la aflicción y tristeza en su hermana se dejaba discernir.

Michael levantó su mirada, ¿Qué haría su padre?

Uriel calzaba su armadura de oro, tan brillante como el sol, tomó su espada y se dirigió a su encomienda, en el camino se le unió Raphael junto a siete ángeles más. Su caminar era imponente, el sonido metálico de sus pisadas por su armadura era lo único que perturba su paz interna.

Arriba, en el cielo, este se fue abriendo dejando descender a Uriel y su equipo para derramar la ira del todopoderoso.

En el cuartel de la iglesia, más concretamente en un quirófano se hallaba una mujer en sus veintiocho años, cabello castaño ojos oscuros, con rasgos faciales japoneses, a su lado estaba un hombre en sus veinticinco cabello castaño opaco y unos ojos de la misma tonalidad.

Eran los padres del pequeño que estaba en la camilla sedado, sin conocimiento alguno de lo que harían sus progenitores.

El pulso cardíaco del niño era normal o eso mostraba el monitor que mantenía sus signos vitales.

Junto a ambos padres se encontraba un equipo de cirujanos, todos de una edad joven.

—Esto... Esto no etico—. Opinó un hombre de piel oscura mientras quitaba su tapabocas.

—Tranquilo Norman, esto es en el nombre de nuestro señor—. Habló el padre de Issei.

—Estos no es correcto Yozuke, es tu propio hijo al que le harás ésto—. Habló el hombre al padre de Issei revelando su nombre. —¿Tu no puedes estar de acuerdo Kasumi?

—Es un paso que hay que dar—. Respondió la madre del jóven, paso la mano por las hebras castañas de su hijo mirándole de manera maternal, la iglesia había solicitado un voluntario y ellos decidieron que su hijo sería el usado para el trabajo de Dios.

Hace mucho en una incursión al [Inframundo] se encontró algo sorprendente, un descubrimiento único, de ese viaje habían pasado siglos.

Hasta hoy.

Lo que descubrieron y trajeron no fue otra cosa que los órganos del antigüo Lucifer Morningstar, el original, el único con el poder para hacerle frente y rebelarse a Elohim. Con los órganos extrajeron parte del alma del que en antaño fue la mano derecha de su señor, ahora con una nueva directiva en el vaticano se le dió luz verde para usar eso como un arma y encerrarlo junto a sus órganos en un cuerpo nuevo.

El problema, se necesitaba de alguien joven para que creciera y se adaptará a esa clase de poder.

Se crearía a alguien que sería un híbrido entre demonio, angel y humano. El cuerpo con la fuerza del antigüo Lucifer, rescatando una parte de la noble estrella de la mañana y aún así, mantener la humanidad del portador.

Alguien virtualmente indestructible, capaz de soportar el elemento sacro y manejar la oscuridad que manejaba el demonio que era superior a la luz.

—Empecemos.

La operación se empezó a realizar, la primera incisión se realizó en su peho, a la altura de su corazón ese sería el primer paso.

* * *

**Time skip.**

Cinco años habían pasado desde aquel día, el día que marco la vida del Issei Hyodo.

—Mire lady Gabriel, ¿Está bonito?

Cinco años habían pasado y el castaño ahora se encontraba en un orfanato, era un dibujo simple de palitos con líneas amarillas que suponía Gabriel era el cabello.

—Esta muy lindo Ise—. Le comentó mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios y cerraba sus ojos.

El niño se mostró feliz ante la crítica de quién se encargaba de él, con un brillo inocente en sus ojos miel, el chico volvió a ver a su dibujo mientras rascaba su cabello con un crayón, sentía que le faltaba algo.

—¿A qué no adivina quién és?

Gabriel lo miro con diversión, era interesante la mente de un niño, ella había logrado tenerle aprecio al muchacho... Tanto que lo veia como si fuera su hijo.

—Eso está sencillo Ise—. Le devolvió con tono divertido.

—¿Pues quién és?

—Soy yo tontito.

—Era fácil adivinar, soy un buen pintor—. Se vanaglorio el chico con gesto de autosuficiencia.

—Ten cuidado Ise, la soberbia no le gusta a Dios—. Le reprendió suavemente la rubia.

—Lo siento—. Dijo apenado.

Issei miró la hora en uno de los relojes en la pared, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado al ver que ya llegaría la hora dónde su amiga lo visitará, se levantó al instante y fue a tomar una ducha.

Gabriel lo vio ir por las escaleras y al instante escuchó el sonido de la regadera, fue cuando una cruz dorada se presentó en la sala del orfanato, la presencia santa no era otra que la de su hermano Michael.

—Gabriel—. Llamó a su hermana con tono suave.

—Hermano—. Saludó ella.

—¿Donde está Issei-kun?

—Arriba, está tomando un baño. Sabes la hora que es—. Habló la mujer mientras se movía hasta una ventana, observando hacía afuera.

—Lo sé, yo mismo e movido los hilos para que lo venga a visitar—. Comentó el rubio mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los muebles que se encontraba en la sala. —No es sano que alguien de su edad este aislado.

—Lo obligaron a esto, lo repudian—. Comentó la mujer más bella del [cielo] con una mirada decaída.

—Lo lamento, intenté mantenerlo en secreto pero los humanos no conocen el significado de la discreción—. Acotó con tono cansado, mientras un suspiro escapaba de su boca.

Gabriel se deprimió, era cierto que esto era un orfanato pero... No era uno cualquiera.

Estaba solo, abandonado, el único niño en esa casa de dos plantas, era tan inocente y aún así lo veian como un monstruo.

Esta era la celda de Issei.

—Mañana empezará su entrenamiento—. Habló Michael.

Gabriel volteo de inmediato, no permitiría aquello, no a su Ise.

—Dejalo bajo mi mando, se que lo puedo volver fuerte—. Suplico la rubia, sabía que si se lo llevaban al vaticano lo cambiarían.

—Lo entrenarán como un exorcistas, además se que lo entrenas en secreto.

Gabriel lo vio molesta, su hermano era muy condecendiente con los humanos.

—¿Quién lo entrenará?

Su pregunta fue como la de una madre preocupada que no quiere dejar ir a su retoño.

—El portador de la espada demoníaca, él será su maestro—. Habia movido influencia dentro del convento para que dejarán a Issei ser adiestrado por aquel hombre, por lo que sabía era frío pero no lo juzgará, de eso estaba seguro sin embargo una pregunta se le formaba y tomaría la oportunidad para realizarla. —¿Que tan bueno es su control sobre la oscuridad?

Aquello fue curioso, su hermano nunca le pregunto por ese poder del chico y ahora se le veía muy interesado.

—Es bueno, no al nivel de Lucifer Morningstar pero es aceptable aún así...—. Gabriel tomo aire y lo dejo escapar, después de esto no había marcha atrás. —Necesito contarte algo pero debes mantenerlo como secreto.

Aquello pico la curiosidad del dirigente del [cielo] enarco una ceja y luego se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No, primero promete que lo mantendrá en secreto.

La mirada sería de Gabriel le llamó la atención, ¿Qué puede ser tan grave para poner a su hermana así?

—Lo prometo.

—Bien, hace unos días entrenando Issei mostró... ser el portador del dragón Gales.

Michael la miro sorprendido, ¿El dragón Gales Draig? Nunca se había visto que alguno de los dragones celestiales tomarán un bando y ahora el chico se presentaba como el actual [sekiryuutei]. Ahora tenía más razón para mantener al chico en secreto.

—Esto es...

—Yo tampoco lo sabía, apareció de repente en su brazo izquierdo.

—Si ese es el caso se de alguien que le puede ayudar con la longinus.

—Se que propondras a Dulio pero te pido que aún no lo lleves a él, no quiero quitarle su infancia.

Michael sopesó lo dicho por su hermana, sabía que no era parcial pues ella le tomó aprecio al niño pero no entrenarlo sería irresponsable sobre todo sabiendo el destino que le auguraba al muchacho.

—Debes entender que...

—No te lo voy a permitir, estoy retrasando lo más que puedo su encuentro con la iglesia para no quitarle su niñez y tú pretendes llevarlo ante tu [jocker] para que haga uso de la longinus—. El enfado en el rostro de Gabriel frenó al arcángel.

El silencio se apostó en la sala, Gabriel no lo dejaría estaba claro.

—Se lo mantengo oculto a Griselda porque sé que no será aceptado...

Michael se levanta y sin despedirse, se marcha en una cruz dorada.

La rubia estaba metida en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué pensaría su padre de seguir vivo?

Por alguna razón un dolor se instaló en su pecho.

—Lady Gabriel.

El llamado alertó a la mujer que fue a la entrada de la casa, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una monada de niña, coletas castañas, mejillas sonrojadas, ojos violetas y una energía descomunal.

—Irina-chan.

La chica llegó como siempre puntual, sin esperar demasiado la hizo pasar.

—Ise está arriba, debe bajar en un momento. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?—. Preguntó con amabilidad.

—Un jugo estará bien—. Respondió la chica mientras se sentaba, dejando que sus piernas se columpiaran en el aire.

—Ise baja, Irina-chan ya llegó—. Llamó Gabriel al castaño.

Issei que estaba frente a un espejo, se miraba con su cabello muy peinado así que lo despeinó un poco. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con unos ojos azules como el hielo en un hombre con cabello plateado, con curiosidad el chico tocó el espejo con añoranza pero de inmediato, antes de tocarlo, el hombre desapareció.

El llamado llegó a sus oídos y, con pasos agigantados y casi corriendo bajó las escaleras. Sus ojos se toparon con los violetas de su amiga y de inmediato una sonrisa se fue formando.

—Irina-chan.

—Issei-kun.

—¿Nos vamos?.

La pregunta fue realizada por el castaño mientras está asentía.

—Alto allí jovencito, ¿A donde irán?—. La pregunta de Gabriel sonó mientras le entregaba su jugo a la chica.

—Iremos al parque lady Gabriel, vendré en unas horas.

Gabriel le dió una mirada y aprobó el plan mientras Irina terminaba su jugo y agradecía por el.

Cuando escuchó la puerta ser cerrada, se dirigió a la ventana viendo al chico alejarse sin más se deprimió recordando que sería entregado a la iglesia.

—Terminamos—. La voz de Norman salió cansada, mientras una enfermera secaba el sudor de su frente.

—No fue un trabajo fácil—. Habló Yozuke, su esposa tenía una mirada complacida.

—Todo en el nombre de Dios.

Lo que nadie espero fue escuchar sonidos de disparos y casquillos cayendo mientras gritos de agonía se daban afuera en el pasillo.

—¿Qué está pasando allá afuera—. La voz iracunda de Kasumi salió por un intecomunicador.

—Nos están atacando.

—¿Quienes?

—Los an...aaargh.

Luego de eso un sonido de línea muerta se dejó escuchar al tiempo que empezaban a embestir las puertas del quirófano, por suerte estás eran de un metal pesado y muy gruesas.

Todos en la sala empezaron a clamar, ninguno era un guerrero, nunca habían tocado una espada solo eran científicos que creían en el camino de Dios.

Las embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes.

Yozuke abrazó a su esposa.

Uriel pateó la puerta y entro a la sala. Su armadura estaba cubierta de sangre y por su espada se escurre una miniatura de gota desde la punta hasta la guarda.

Uriel levantó la mirada, al lado de la camilla dónde estaba el infante estaba su hermana, el ángel Gabriel en espíritu mirando a su hermano.

—Perdoname Ise.

El susurro de Gabriel fue hecho mientras veía al chico tomar a Irina y salir corriendo.

* * *

Y se imprime.

Antes de empezar quiero aclarar desde el vamos que, está historia contara con gore, palabras obscenas y situaciones explícitas además de temas que pueden dañar la sencibilidad. Lo remarcó aquí porque este solo es el prólogo por lo tanto no entramos en materia.

Otra cosa para los que no lo sepan está fue mi primera historia pero la subiere de nuevo debido a que, en el momento cuando la subí no la tenia completamente planteada y que está la empecé desde el arco de Kokabiel pero resultaría tedioso ir explicando cosas en cada tanto así que empezamos desde los origines y las bases, para quienes no sepan la historia se llama las sombras de la vida pero aqui la subiré bajo otro título y otro sumary.

Sin más me despido.


	2. Misericordia a las vidas cegadas

**Capítulo 1.**

descargo de responsabilidad:

Hihg school DxD pertenece a sus creadores yo solo hago esto porque estoy aburrido y blablabla ¿Quién Lee esto?

Este fic contendrá gore, escenas explícitas, temas que pueden dañar la sencibilidad del lector además de tener palabras mal sonantes. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad, yo me lavó las manos.

* * *

Dos años habían pasado desde el encuentro de Gabriel y Michael, al día siguiente de esa conversación el jóven entró al vaticano, dos años de entrenamientos, entrenamientos largos y dolorosos que venían de parte de su maestro, Siegfried el portador de la espada demoníaca Gram, era un hombre frío y hasta cierto punto arrogante pero sabía lo que hacía.

Ahora estaba en su habitación, esa habitación donde había crecido, Issei no podía entender como el tiempo pasaba tan rápido, pero según la palabra de Dios: "El tiempo sería acortado a causa de los escogidos".

Se hallaba sentado en el filo de su ventana, viendo esa luna llena y plateada, recordando sus vivencias. No todo era malo, Irina su mejor amiga siempre le animaba a continuar, cuando salía herido era ella quien lo sanaba o lo traía ante Lady Gabriel para que ella se hiciera cargo, en esos dos años su control sobre la oscuridad incremento circunstancialmente, sin embargo, era ese poder el que le hacía ganar miradas de repudio dentro de esas instalaciones.

No sabía exactamente a qué venía aquello, esos sentimientos hostiles hacia él era extraño.

Abrió su mano para ver como en esta se formaba una rara llama negra, tan oscura como una noche; todos usaban luz pero él, él era un caso diferente, se valía de su elemento y su fuerza para sobreponerse.

Fue cuando escuchó un toque leve en la puerta de su habitación y, con violencia, cerró su palma para deshacer esa llama de color noche.

—Pase.

Su escueta respuesta abrió paso a la mujer más bella del cielo que se acercaba con pasos lentos.

Todos los días desde hace dos años, Gabriel entraba a su habitación para preguntar sobre su día, desde hace dos años que se enteró que el ángel Gabriel lo cuidaba.

—¿Qué tal el día Ise?—. Ahí estaba la pregunta que se repetía cada veinticuatro horas.

—Bien, supongo—. Respondió con un tono neutro sin verla. —Mañana Siegfried me tendrá mi primera prueba para luego salir a servir en el nombre de Dios.

Aquello preocupó a la mujer, llegó hasta dónde estaba el chico de nueve años y se sentó junto a él, viendo la calle desolada a esas horas

—Sabes que no debes tomarte tan a pecho las enseñanzas del Vaticano—. Le aconsejo el ángel.

Issei cerro sus párpados en frustración, Siegfried decía lo mismo, ¿Qué se le escapaba?

—Eso es contradictorio, eres un ángel ¿No deberías decir que las enseñanzas de Dios son las más importantes?—. La pregunta fue hecha mientras Issei pasaba a verla.

—Lo sé, recuerda Ise que no todo es blanco o negro es...

—Si, sí. Todo es gris y eso—. Habló con desden.

—¿Qué harás mañana?

—No lo sé, a palabras de Siegfried: "Mañana tu fé será probada, demostraras si eres digno"—. Recitó el chico las palabras de su maestro.

Gabriel entendió inmediatamente el significado de esas palabras, lo miro con compasión luego tomó sus mejillas y lo abrazo.

—Por favor mañana no te quiebres—. Le habló casi con lastima.

—Estare bien, digo Siegfried no puede hacer algo peor—. Habló con inocencia el castaño.

—"Siegfried no será quien te haga dudar, Ise"—. Pensó el ángel, mañana sería un día muy duro para el jóven en sus brazos.

Discretamente limpió una lágrima traicionera que se le escapaba antes de separarse del castaño, sin más se dirigió aala salida y cerro la puerta de madera del chico, dejándolo con sus pensamientos y saliendo ella con los suyos propios.

Bajo las escaleras y se situó en la sala, levantó su palma y con un chasquido de dedos sello el ruido en el pequeño lugar.

—Sé que me observas, baja que no escuchará nada—. Habló al viento, su mirada era una de furia pocas veces vista en un ángel.

Un minuto pasó, luego otro, y, al tercero sucedió lo que esperaba.

Una cruz dorada mostraba a sus hermanos, Michael, Uriel y Metatron.

El rostro de Uriel miró el hacía el techo, más concretamente justo dónde estaba Issei.

—Interesante, su aura cada vez más me recuerda a nuestro hermano mayor—. Habló Uriel como si nada.

—Su poder crece con él, supongo que los humanos no estaban tan errados—. Opinó Metatron a las palabras de su hermano.

Gabriel se mostró indignada, ¡estaban pasando de ella!

—¿Qué te sucede Michael?—. Le habló con molestia a su otro hermano que permanecía callado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te dije claramente que no era necesario una prueba para Ise.

Aquello llamó la atención de los dos acompañantes del dirigente del [cielo].

—Sabes que es necesario, son menesteres de la iglesia—. Le respondió con total calma.

—Ademas se tiene que hacer para que en misiones futuras no se vea sorprendido—. Añadió Uriel.

—Tu silencio, recuerda que estuviste a nada de clavarle tu espada—. Habló Gabriel con reproche y una cara de enfado.

—La corté así lo decretó—. Le regaño Metatron. —Deberias estar agradecida que el muchacho aún está con vida.

**Flash Back inicio.**

Michael que en ese momento veía hacia abajo junto a su hermana, Uriel había logrado entrar en el quirófano y las plegarias de los humanos llegaban a sus oídos.

—Ustedes son una aberración, el [cielo] a decidido que ustedes pagaran por sus pecados—. Habló Uriel, era el único que estaba en ese quirófano pues había dejado a Raphael y su escuadrón afuera.

—Esto es necesario, los demonios empiezan a ganar terreno y ustedes no hacen nada por evitar eso—. Habló el padre de Issei con molestia.

El ángel no se inmutó ante esas palabras y empezó su marcha hacia la camilla donde descansaba su objetivo.

Gabriel cerro sus puños con frustración, su vista ahora centrada en el rostro de Michael que no hacía nada.

Fue cuando tomó su decisión y...

Escucho.

Bajo en espíritu, cubriendo con su bendición aquel cuarto con la presencia de dos ángeles de alto rango, sus doce alas doradas como el sol cubrían el cuerpo de infante.

—Es el ángel Gabriel—. Fue lo único pronunciado por los labios de la madremde Issei para luego sentir como la espada de Uriel se adentraba en su pecho, la espada haciendo estragos en la parte interna de su cuerpo.

Norman quien era el encargado del cuerpo médico veía con terror como la esposa de su amigo empezaba a derramar ese tono carmín por sus labios.

—Detente, Uriel—. La voz de Gabriel sonó en todo el lugar.

—Michael te dejo bajar...

La voz de Uriel era baja, se acercó a su hermana para ver como está cubría al chico.

—Apartate, él es una singularidad en las escrituras de padre y sus enseñanzas—. Mencionó el rubio.

Kasumi se arrastraba hasta la camilla donde los ángeles tenían su conversación, todo bajo la mirada de su esposo.

—Es tan solo un niño—. Le respondió sin vacilar.

—Tendra un lugar garantizado en el [cielo], si es lo que te preocupa.

—No entrara, lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—No lo repetiré otra vez, apártate—. Uriel no dejaría que esto se alrgara, apretó su espada y la alzó contra el infante.

La mano de Kasumi se postro en la bota de oro de Uriel, jalando de la misma, ganando la mirada furiosa del rubio. Cuando Uriel se dispuso a terminar con la hereje fue lanzado hasta una pared, chocando con brutalidad.

Gabriel mantenía sus brazos arriba y sus palmas humeantes.

La mirada de Uriel chocando con los ojos zafiros de Gabriel.

**Flash Back final.**

Gabriel recordo aquel día, le sorprendió lo descarado que puede ser el [cielo] en algunas oportunidades.

—Esta bajo el mando de Siegfried, estará bien—. Fueron las palabras de Michael.

—Lo usarán como un elemento más—. Comentó con tono ausente.

—Es mejor que este así, dejarlo al mundo puede ser contraproducente—. Recordó Metatron.

—Tengo entendido que solo nosotros sabemos ésto—. Añadió Uriel.

Sin más los ángeles se fueron dejando a la rubia con un semblante pensativo.

* * *

El día llegó e Issei estaba frente a un hombre de cabello plateado, ojos rojos, ataviado en el típico traje de los exorcistas. Su mirada era fría a él, un suspiro se le escapó.

—Bien Issei, hoy te convietes en un exorcista oficial—. Tomó una pausa y luego seguir. —Te estaré esperando aquí afuera.

—Estoy listo—. Fueron las palabras del niño de ojos miel.

—No lo estás, créeme.

Issei no entendió las palabras de su maestro, pero igual lo dejo pasar.

—Cuando pases la prueba saldremos para la segunda parte.

El chico asintió, Siegfried lo vio marcharse.

—"Maldita sea, le estoy tomando aprecio al mocoso".

Con ese pensamiento se sentó en el suelo, esperaba que anguntara y que no se derrumbe para el final del día.

Issei daba pasos cortos, tomando valor para lo que fuera que le deparará el destino, al lado de la puerta estaba Irina con una sonrisa esperándole, sonrió por aquello.

—"Sin duda siempre puedo contar con ella".

El chico llegó a su lado parando para verla.

—Espero tengas suerte, escuche que estás pruebas pueden dañar la fé del más valiente y sabio—. Le ánimo la chica.

—Tranquila, estaré bien. No hay quien me pare—. Habló con confianza.

La chica de inmediato le dió un golpecito en su frente por sus palabras.

—La soberbia no es de Dios—. Le regaño, luego tomó sus mano junto con las suyas. — Por favor, vuelve sano.

Issei asintió para luego abrazarla, estaba nervioso y sus palabras habían bajado un poco su ansiedad.

—Tu también ten cuidado en tu prueba—. Le habló al oído sin soltarla, luego se separó de ella. —Te estaré esperando más tarde para que me cuentes todo.

—Issei, mocoso te están esperando allá adentro—. Le gritó Siegfried sin paciencia.

Sin más el chico entró.

—"Dios, te pido cuides de mi amigo"—. Pidió la chica en una oración.

—Irina, muévete. La hermana Griselda nos espera.

A lo lejos la chica de ojos violetas vislumbró a su amiga de entrenamiento.

—Ya voy Xenovia.

Siegfried notó como la chica salía corriendo ante el llamado, él no creía mucho en la palabra de el supuesto Dios pero ahora empezaría a orar por su pupilo.

Issei entro, estaba oscuro, para alguien común ver sería un problema, sin embargo, él veía con claridad.

Avanzó con tranquilidad, sua pisadas era lo único que golpeaba el silencio causando un eco horrible.

Cuando llegó al centro de la habitación se encontró con una mesa y, en ella una nota.

La tomó leyendo su contenido.

_"Que te diviertas, bendito sea el hombre que ciega una vida en el nombre del señor"_

Aquello llamó su atención, enarco una ceja y siguió caminando.

—Esto parece una película muy mala de terror—. Habló para si mismo.

A lo lejos, una silla de situaba con un hombre atado a la misma con un saco tapando su cara.

A sus pies, otra nota.

_"Para llegar a ver el rostro de nuestro padre celestial es necesario una vida en santidad. El pasado siempre llama al pecado, por lo tanto, el hombre no debe estar sujetó a su pasado._

_Asesina a tu viejo hombre, surge desde las aguas y muere para el mundo._

_ vive para Dios"._

cuando terminó la lectura el aire se le hizo escaso, sin mucho que esperar quitó el saco de la cara del hombre y se sorprendió.

Frente a él estaba un hombre amordazado, en denustrición, golpeado, su espíritu quebrado, unos ojos castaño oscuro que pedían clemencia.

Parecía que llevaba años luchando por mantenerce con vida.

Issei lo detallo, sus rasgos faciales, intuía que venía de un país Asiático, cabello castaño opaco, largo y desaliñado, una barba larga y frondosa y un tono de piel claro.

Fue cuando lo entendió todo.

—... T-te... Te debo... Matar—. Reconoció con horror.

El hombre al escuchar eso empezó a moverse, forcejeando con sus ataduras y dando alaridos.

Issei trago grueso, detrás de la silla habia una espada común, sin muchos adornos.

Atada con un lazo, otra nota.

_"Este hombre está lleno de pecados._

_La escritura sagrada dice: Mirad pues que ninguno caiga, si tu ojo pecara contra ti, entonces cortadlo, es mejor entrar al cielo sin un ojo a qué se vaya todo el cuerpo al infierno._

_Los caminos del señor son misteriosos, él no pone cargas a quien no pueda sobrellevarla._

_Limpiarlo de sus pecados es tu deber para después llevarlo ante el trono de nuestro padre, hijo mío, este hombre a adulterado, matado, robado y lo peor, es un blasfemo._

_Corta su lengua, sus manos, castralo y enseña la palabra y el camino de Dios._

_Conviértete en un vaso para el uso de tu Dios y limpia tu templo"._

Issei tomó la espada, su mano tambaleante no dejaba que el filo de la hoja apuntase a su víctima, su sudor bajando copiosamente por su frente y su sangre helada al saber que tenía que hacer.

No solo debía matarlo, eso era solo una pequeñes pues también debía hacerlo pasar por un dolor antes de llevarlo ante el juicio divino.

Su mente viajo a esos ojos castaño de tonalidad oscura, esos ojos que dejaban escapar lágrimas, lágrimas que no lograba identificar con éxito, no lograba comprender si eran de terror o de felicidad.

Con espada en mano el muchacho levantó el filo contra su víctima y, antes de dar el golpe.

La espada cayó al suelo.

El sonido metálico del objeto al tocar el piso fue el único sonido en aquel cuarto tan oscuro.

—"No puedo hacerlo, arrebatarle la vida a este hombre es pecado"—. Su mente era una contradicción infinita en esos momentos.

Se agachó buscando recoger nuevamente la espada, sin embargo, cuando la tomó se vió reflejada en ella, la luz no importaba pues a falta de la misma él aún era capaz de observar su rostro en aquella espada.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, si eran minutos o segundos.

Su prueba de fuego era... Un castigo.

Su castigo.

—"Hazlo, nadie te culpara"—. Sin saber cómo o quién, una voz llegó a su cabeza, un tono grave, rásposo, la voz de un adulto.

Fue cuando movió un poco la hoja de la espada para mirar a sus espalda y, para su sorpresa, un hombre se hallaba atrás con su mano apoyada en su hombro. Volteó su rostro solo para no encontrar a nadie, apretó la empuñadura y levantó la espada nuevamente.

Sin más la dejo caer.

Zaz.

Un corte limpio fue realizado en un dedo del hombre, de inmediato un grito fue tapado por la mordaza que impedía que su voz saliera.

—"Bien, ve de a poco"—. La voz se volvió a repetir en su cabeza.

Issei volvió a blandir la espada, esta vez con más éxito, la sangre no se hizo esperar. La mano izquierda del hombre fue quitada desde la zona de la palma.

El color carmín pintaba la hoja antes limpia, ahora dejando que una gota continua cayendo al suelo dándole un aspecto tétrico al verdugo de aquella escena.

El hombre se removía con violencia, buscando apagar su dolor, pero esos ojos color miel le dejaron una extraña sensación. No era pánico, tampoco miedo... Era... Era nostalgia.

No pudo seguir viendo los orbes de su castigador por mucho más tiempo pues, sin misericordia, el castaño había vuelto a cortar , ahora era su diestra que sufría el dolor.

Sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban transmitiendo sufrimiento a su cerebro y cuando pensó que otro ataque llegaría, sucedió que su atacante le dió un respiro involuntario, pues había devuelto el contenido estomacal.

—"Eres patético, solo eres un desperdicio de mi tiempo"—. Aquella voz se expresó con furia pero aparte, también dejaba matices de decepción.

Con desespero, Issei volvió a tomar la espada usándola como apoyo para ponerse de pie.

El hombre que, para ese momento lloraba desconsolado, no le daba la cara a su torturador.

Aquello provocó la ira en el chico, tomándolo por su cabello y haciendo que lo viera le sostuvo la mirada, unos orbes mieles iracundos contra unos castaños oscuros de arrepentimiento y desasosiego.

Manifestando su furia el joven procedió a darle un golpe con su frente a su víctima.

El hilillo de sangre bajo por su frente, bajando por su ceja derecha, tapando su visión pero no su culpa y el asco por sí mismo.

—"Que esperas, continua"—. La voz gélida volvió a retumbar en su mente y con un fuerte agarre al arma hizo su siguiente movimiento.

Cortó la pelvis del tipo, chasqueo su lengua al ver lo impreciso y volvió a cortar, esta vez más abajo logrando su otra encomienda.

Sus ojos dilatados y sin vida eran la tortura constante para ese hombre qué, no paraba de llorar y retorcerse del dolor.

Fue cuando a sus oídos llegó de nueva cuenta ese sonido metálico, la espada fue arrojada y los ojos de Issei eran una cascada. Observó como el brazo derecho del chico era recubierto hasta el codo en flamas negras como la brea.

—Lo lamento... Lo siento tanto—. Y desde que estaba allí, fue la primera vez que manifestó su aflicción dejando en claro que no lo disfrutaba.

El hombre bajo la cara, aceptando esa disculpa que significaba su fin en este plano.

Con su mano izquierda el chico de ojos miel se limpió sus lágrimas y con violencia metió su mano en la boca del hombre.

Los dientes salieron volando, y la mirada de dolor reflejada se mantenía en el rostro del hombre asiático, allí fue cuando el joven tomó la lengua y la arrancó de tajo y sin miramientos. La mordaza echa nada y la cascada roja bajando por la boca del hombre en combinación con su saliva.

La mano del joven arrojó la lengua lejos y canceló su magia, esas manchas rojas ahora repartidas por su uniforme de exocista, su mano sintiendo la calidez de la sangre, su tono espeso y ese olor tan caracteristico. A su lado apareció aquel hombre de cabellera plata y ojos zafiros, con alas como la noche y una cara de psicópata, se regocijó en el predicamento del infante.

—"¿Qué esperas?, ¡Hazlo ya! Sumérgete en los abismos de tu oscura alma".

Con lágrimas de dolor total el joven junto sus mano como si estuviera orando.

—**Honoikazuchi (fuego relámpago).***

el efecto fue inmediato, del suelo una serie de picos negros salieron y ensartaron al pobre hombre dándole un fin doloroso pues, el chico aún veía sus últimos segundos de vida y como este manifestaba espasmos en todo su cuerpo.

—"Cumpliste, bien hecho niño"—. El hombre de cabellera plateada revolvió las hebras castañas del chico y desapareció dejando al chico tirado en el suelo en un mar de llanto.

* * *

Siegfried que se encontraba afuera no dejaba de pensar en su alumno, ya habían pasado diez horas desde que entró y aún no salía de allí. No dejaba de repetirse que todo estaría bien, el ambiente era controlado y era imposible que algo le pasará al muchacho. Aún así, existía la pequeña posibilidad que el chico no aguantará y simplemente se suicidará con el arma.

Él sabía que quitar una vida no era fácil, que puede dejar traumas y secuelas emocionales; pero dentro del Vaticano, de la iglesia, eres un ser sin sentimientos y era necesario para poder ser un exorcista oficial.

Detuvo su tren de pensamientos, su mirada escarlata fue a la puerta, había sentido un incremento en el poder de su alumno. Se levantó de dónde estaba y fue hasta la puerta cuando iba hacerla a un lado vio como está se abría dejando salir al castaño completamente abatido.

—¿Lo lograste?

Su pregunta fue sin vacilar ganando un asentimiento por parte del joven de hebras castañas, su mirada era cubierta por el flequillo de su cabello.

—¿Cual es la segunda parte de esta prueba?

El tono de voz usado por Issei era bajo, lúgubre, el de un arrepentido. Por un momento Siegfried pensó en decirle la siguiente parte pero, lo mejor era dejarlo pasar, él se encargará luego.

—Ninguno, solo aprende que todo es el nombre de Dios—. La voz plana y fría del peliplata no sirvió para reconfortar al joven. —Felicidades.

—Gracias.

El mayor enarco una ceja, sabía que esto puede quebrar a alguien pero, ¿Por qué pasaría el chico para hacerle decaer a tal grado?

Todas la pruebas eran diferentes, eso dependía de quién la realizaba, pero el cegar un alma siempre estaba presente.

—Tomate el día, vuelve a casa. Yo resolveré unos asuntos—. El chico volvió a dar un gesto afirmativo, dando marcha hasta su hogar.

Mientras salía de las paredes del Vaticano no pudo evitar notar esa mirada en todos los que lo veían, era asco, odió, lo repudiaban. Sin esperar apretó la marcha, no quería estar allí. No necesitaba más dolor.

—Es la aberración—. Comentó un padre mientras el pasaba cerca.

—Mira, es la inmundicia de lo pagano—. Comentó otro más.

Comentarios de esa indole se estaban dando mientras el pasaba y, en ese momento sus instintos le pedían por sangre fresca.

Llegó a su casa sin mucho inconveniente, de inmediato ganó la mirada curiosa de su cuidadora, Lady Gabriel era su sol pero en estos momentos el era luna y no tenía necesidad de ver a su contraparte.

Subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta detrás de si poniendo seguro, se sentó en su cama y su mirada fue hasta sus manos, sus manos aún manchadas de sangre... Tal vez no inocente pero sangre de una vida.

Escucho los toquidos en su puerta, ya sabía quién estaba detrás del umbral pero no le apeteció abrir.

—Ise...

La voz de Gabriel fue escuchada por el infante, nueve años y ya tenía una muerte en su lista.

—Ise.

Esta vez el llamado fue más firme, los ojos sin vida atormentaron al muchacho.

—Ise.

El tono de Gabriel ganó contundencia. En la mente de Issei pasaba la tortura cometida hasta hace poco.

—¡Ise!

La voz preocupada y a la vez fuerte de Gabriel se dejó escuchar una vez más, la cerradura de la puerta moviéndose de manera frenética.

Esos ojos, ese cabello, pasaba por la mente de infante y lo peor del caso... Se parecía tanto a él.

Tomó su cabeza y se dejó caer al piso. Su ira se acumulaba, su frustración palpable, su agonía le mataba, su silencio era su castigo y su mente su juez.

—"Eres un asesino".

Aquel hombre volvió a presentarse, camino hasta él teniéndolo de frente mientras seguía postrado.

—¡ISE!

La cerradura movida como loca por la mano de Gabriel al tiempo que está daba golpes audibles a la madera.

—"Eres un maldito, disfrutaste acabar con ese pobre diablo".

Las lágrimas se dejaban caer al suelo como gotas del cielo en un diluvio.

—"Te mereces la muerte basura".

—Callate...

—Ise, abre por favor.

La voz de Gabriel no era escuchada.

—"Eres una maldita alimaña, un psicópata".

—Callate.

Los golpes en la puerta fueron más violentos, la puerta cediendo de a poco.

—Ise, por favor...

—"Al final no eres más que una mierda, ni tu iglesia es santa y ciertamente tu Dios en quién confías no es más que un mentiroso".

—¡Cállate!

—"Al final un niño matando, que poca moral tiene tu Dios al dejar una tarea como esa en un niño de nueve años".

Por fin la puerta cedió, Gabriel que no uso toda su fuerza para tumbar la puerta por educación, se vió en la necesidad de tirarla.

—"Pronto sabrás la verdad".

—¿Cuál verdad?

—"Que tu Dios te abandono".

Gabriel se le acercó pero...

—¡Cállate!

Con el grito la garganta de Issei se desgarro y una onda de energia oscura se exparció con fuerza en el cuarto, estampando a Gabriel contra una pared.

Cuando la mujer más bella del [cielo] volvió en si observó algo que la dejo impactada.

Frente a ella estaba Issei con su aura púrpura cubriéndolo y de su espalda, concretamente desde la zona lumbar se mecian algo parecido a tentáculos etéreos, siete en total, de una tonalidad negrusca con tintes rojos.

Su mano derecha cubierta en llamas negras hasta el codo con tintes rojos y en su otro brazo la [booster gear].

El pico de energía seguía creciendo a tal punto que empezaba a agrietar las paredes. Gabriel reaccionó en seguida y en un pardeo se colocó atrás del chico y le propinó un golpe para ponerlo a dormír, sin embargo, el hecho se le hizo extraño.

Dos horas pasaron, Gabriel se mantenía con Issei en brazos , el chico dormía plácidamente cuando lo noqueó se calmo pero lo extraño era que había sentido la energía de su hermano mayor, no estaba segura si descartar ese hecho después de todo esa energía no era la contaminada del Lucifer original, era como la energía cuando aún se mantenía puro sin embargo habían leves toques de malicia.

—"¿Debería comunicarlo al [cielo]?"

Su mente era un caos, comunicarlo ante la corte celestial solo provocará la muerte del niño en brazos... ¿Qué debía hacer?

Paso la mano por su cabello, esas hebras castañas cubriendo sus dedos.

—"Es solo un niño inocente".

El pensamiento de Gabriel seguía siendo el mismo, el mismo del día cuando descendió a la tierra para evitar su asesinato.

Michael había intentado hacer todo lo posible e imposible para que su estadía en la iglesia fuera mejor... Mucho mejor de lo que debería.

**Flash Back.**

la mujer más bella del [cielo] hacia presencia en el vaticano, la sede era enorme, gicasteca por no decir otro cosa.

Issei acudía a su primer día de la mano de su cuidadora, el ángel se movía tranquila con una cara de indiferencia observando como todos la reconocían y le daban miradas de admiración. Tal vez la iglesia no estaba tan desviada del camino.

Por otro lado las miradas en Issei eran otras, de rencor, odio, asco incluso. Los altos mandos de la iglesia estaban al tanto de la situación de niño.

—Lady Gabriel, ¿Dónde estamos?—. La mirada inocente del infante fue a su persona quién, jalando de su túnica blanca, la llamaba para que le prestara atención.

—Esto es el templo de Dios, Ise—. Le respondió con una voz dulce.

—Aahh~ pensaba que Dios habitaba en nuestro ser.

—No te confundas Ise, Dios vive en nosotros porque somos templo y morada de su espíritu... Pero este es el lugar donde puedes estar más cerca de su presencia—. Le explicó la rubia al castaño.

—Pero Dios está en el cielo, este lugar debe estar muy alto—. Le hablo con inocencia mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla, como tratando de descifrar el enigma de Dios.

Gabriel dejo escapar una leve risita, le gustaban los niños por su mente sin ningún tipo de maldad; por eso padre decía dejad venir los niños a mí. A unos doce metros se encontraba su hermano Michael hablando con un hombre de cabello plata, sus facciones no las reconoció por la distancia.

Cuando llegó su vista paso a su hermano que se mostraba con un rostro serio.

—Michael-nii, ¿Que hace aquí?—Issei preguntó y se dirigió al actual cabecilla del [cielo], abrazando sus piernas.

—Hola Issei-kun, veo que hoy estás con más energía que de costumbre—. Le dijo el hombre mientras revolvió su cabello.

—Hoy estaré más cerca de Dios, Michael-nii.

El extraño de cabello plata no le despegaba la mirada al niño, era una mirada evaluativa, fría, casi sin alma, notó que se llevaba bien con los altos rango del [cielo]; supuso que era su protegido.

—Veras Issei-kun, este es el padre Siegfried. Él estará a cargo de tu enseñanza en este lugar—. Le explicó, presentado al hombre de cabello plata.

—Un gusto conocerlo padre Siegfried—. Habló primero Gabriel, estrechando su mano.

—Así que tú eres Issei Hyodo, me contaron varias cosas de tí—. Siegfried trato de sonar jovial sin embargo su tono era carente de matices.

—¿Qué le contaron?—. Preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

—Nada del otro mundo, cosas mayormente buenas.

Gabriel se encontraba incómoda, no quería dejar al niño, confiaba plenamente en su hermano él era capaz de encontrar a alguien pero quería estar segura pues para ella Ise, su Ise, era especial.

—¿Padre Siegfried le molesta que me quedé viendo por hoy?

La pregunta ganó la mirada de Michael que se le adelantó al joven de cabello plata.

—Descuida ambos nos quedaremos, hermana—.

—Síganme por favor.

Siegfried empezó a caminar, guiando a los dos visitantes y su nuevo pupilo. Su mente trabajando a su maximá capacidad, algo no le cuadraba de todo esto, es decir, ángeles preocupados por un niño y no solo eran ángeles comunes, sino, un arcángel y un serafín.

Cuando abrió unas puertas dobles se hizo a un lado dejando pasar asus acompañantes, era un cuarto para probar los límites de los exorcistas, habían varias espadas, un salón con decoración victoriana, varios escudos repartidos por las paredes como decoración y un piso de madera opaca. Michael y Gabriel se apoyaron en las paredes cerca de las puertas dobles mientras el hombre se dirigía al centro con Issei.

Siegfried avanzaba calmo, quitó su sotana morada con la siempre presente cruz amarilla a las espalda. Issei avanzó y se detuvo cuando esté lo hizo colacandose al frente del de mirada escarlata.

—Bien chico, antes de entrar en materia quiero ver de qué eres capaz—. Habló tranquilo, mientras Gabriel veia a su hermano desconfiada. —Me informaron que tienes una afinidad a un extraño elemento oscuro, me gustaría ver su alcance—. Pidió el hombre al tiempo que Issei dirigía sus ojos a la rubia, pidiendo permiso con la mirada obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de está.

Para Siegfried eso no paso desapercibido, entrecerró sus ojos meditando.

—"Supongo que le a acondicionado para mantenerlo en secreto, ¿Por qué?".

El chico de cabello plata se separó dirigiéndose a una de las paredes con un escudo con relieve de aguila. Pulso las alas de la misma y de la cabeza del águila apareció un panel electrónico.

—No te pediré nada que no puedas hacer, solo quiero verlo por mis ojos... Empecemos—. Sin más movió su mano cómo si estuviera moviendo un picaporte.

El piso empezó a temblar de manera leve, separándose lentamente para dejar a la vista una cantidad de blancos que se movían de derecha a izquierda. El ejercicio era para probar la puntería de un exorcista pero este cumple también el mismo objetivo para comprobar el alcance de la magia del niño.

Issei se relajó un poco, exhalando el aire por su boca observó el patrón mientras uno iba a la izquierda el de atrás iba a la derecha y el de la tercera línea era aleatorio, todos eran igual, un rango largo de veintidós lineas.

Cuándo calculo todo incremento un poco su aura, eso lo observó Siegfried con interés era energía sagrada con otra cosa que no lograba comprender, era pura y santa pero también oscura, esa parte oscura era mínima pero se dejaba sentir, no era la de un caído más bien era la de un ángel.

Un círculo mágico de color negro se formó en la palma del niño para después darle forma de una luna en su forma creciente.

Sin más la dejo ir con una velocidad abismal, tanta que cortaba el aire, expandiendo su alcance lo suficiente para abarcar todos los rangos. Siegfried abrió sus ojos un poco, le sorprendió un poco pero no lo desmotraba. Había escuchado de exorcistas con una puntería tal de darle a todos los blancos de un par de balas pero esto mostraba lo eficiente de la magia.

Gabriel se mostró feliz con una sonrisa orgullosa del chico.

—Ahora evaluaré tu fuerza, no te muevas—. Habló serio el de ojos rojos. —Antes de que lo olvide si ves que no puedes, avisa.

Aquello dejo un rostro confundo al castaño, a sus oídos llegó un sonido de algo cayendo así que levantó la mirada y un auto se le venía encima, llevó sus brazos arriba y el sonido metalico chocando fue lo único escuchado en la sala. Gabriel se vió horrorizada se movió de su lugar para ser detenida por la mano de Michael que observaba con parsimonia la escena.

Siegfried también veía con ojos detallista, el auto no tocaba el piso por completo.

El auto empezó a ascender poco a poco, Issei se mostraba sudoroso pues el auto amenazaba con aplastarlo pero no se dejaría ganar por nada, esto era una pequeñes. Con un grito de esfuerzo el chico se puso de pie y arrojó el auto a un lado de él.

—Bien, eso superó mis espectativas eres fuerte—. Elogió el peliplata mientras se cruzó de brazos.

—Qué fue eso, casi lo matas.

La voz furiosa de Gabriel resonó fuerte por el lugar, sus ojos prometiendo un castigo al primero que hablara.

—Tranquila hermana, lo superó...

Antes de poder terminar Gabriel le lanzó una mirada recriminando aquello.

—¡Estás loco, eso fue peligroso!

Siegfried ignoro la plática de los ángeles, carraspeó un poco para luego caminar hasta Issei. Le observó sin rasguño aparente, solo un poco de sudor pero, no se veía cansado.

—"Debe tener una muy buena resistencia"—. Dedujo ante lo obvio. —Ahora viene lo importante, ver si tienes madera para seguir el camino de Dios.

—Estoy listo.

La convicción en la voz del chico le produjo gracia al exorcista, nadie estaba listo para ese camino.

—Si gustas puedes tomar una espada del lugar—. Volvió a hablarle Siegfried mientras caminaba hasta su sotana, tomando una espada cubierta por está.

La hoja afilada y pulida de [Gram] fue tomada por Siegfried, se iba a inclinar por cualquiera de las otras pero está estaría bien.

—Ahora niño... ¡Defiendete!

El llamado del exorcista fue como una amenaza, Issei cubrió ambos brazos de llamas negras para ponerlas en cruz y soportar el primer embiste de la espada demoníaca.

Siegfried estaba ejerciendo fuerza mientras Issei se mantenía inamovible, eso dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Dejo que la espada se desliszara por el antebrazo del niño generando chispas por la aparente fricción, tomó la espada con un agarre inverso y le propinó una patada al estómago del chico.

Issei perdió el aire pero aún así se alejo viendo cómo la espada roja cortaba un par de mechones de su cabello, se vió abrumado por la velocidad del hombre que, tomando impulso le propinó una patada fuerte al pecho.

—Vamos Ise no te contegas—. Le ánimo Gabriel.

Sin mucho a esperar Siegfried volvió a cortar distancia dándole un golpe con la empuñadura en la cabeza, ladeando su rostro y darle otra patada al mismo punto. El ataque era imparable por parte del peliplata fue cuando esa misma luna creciente volvió a estar en las manos del niño pegándole a quemarropa.

Eso le dió distancia a Issei que metió su mano atravesando la madera del piso dejando que picos de oscuridad saliera de éste y dirigiéndose hasta el peliplateado que empezó a alejarse, cuando el castaño vio que había logrado desviar su atención corrió dándole un puñetazo al rostro mandandolo contra los picos.

—Tendras que hacer algo mejor niño—. Siegfried había acomodado su cuerpo en el aire dando un giro cortando los picos oscuros.

Issei no se dejó intimidar, con un leve movimiento de su diestra un pico salió de la sombra del de ojos rojos, atravesando su pierna derecha.

—"Mocoso listo, pretende quitarme movilidad"—. Sus ojos fueron hasta al frente para ver como la mano de Issei se dirigía a él.

Issei alargó su brazo en llamas negras tomando al hombre por la cara y estrellarlo contra el techo y arrojándolo de manera brusca al piso y volviendo a golperlo contra este, luego retrajo su brazo.

Michael se vió intrigado, ¿Qué tanto estuvo enseñándole su hermana al chico?

Issei empezó a correr, la velocidad no era su fuerte pero la fuerza era otro cantar, saltó alto y, se dejó caer dando un puñetazo que abrio un pequeño hoyo en el piso pero sin darle a su objetivo, mientras el peliplata vió su oportunidad dándole un cabezazo que desorientó al infante para darle una patada a su boca.

Cuando estuvo de pie blandio su espada dandole varios cortes laterales al castaño, dañando lo suficiente, aprovechando que [Gram] no debía cargar energía para poder se devastadora, con un último corte ascendente arrojó al chico contra el techo dejándolo allí por unos momentos.

Gabriel se mostró preocupada, ese tipo estaba siendo una bestia, vió como Issei salía detrás del hombre emergiendo de su sombra dándole cinco golpes en el pecho y una patada giratoria a la cabeza.

—Ya es suficiente.

Con eso Siegfried aprovecho el impulso giratorio, se agachó un poco dejando pasar la mano del niño al lado de su cara. Al final termino sosteniendo su espada al frente apuñalando el estómago del chico, atravesandolo con su espada.

—¡Ise!

El llamado de Gabriel trajo a la realidad a Michel que observó cómo el hombre le daba un golpe mortal al niño.

Cuando retiro la espada demoníaca del estómago del niño Siegfried observó cómo la zona era curada con rapidez y como los ojos miel del niño cambiaban a unos rojos para luego cerrarlos y caer desmayado.

—Tenias razón, posee un factor de curación muy alto lo suficiente como para salvarlo de algo tan grave como la herida que le propine—. Se dirigió al rubio.

Por un breve momento el aura de Issei subió, solo un poco, haciendo que Siegfried lo viera con ojos entrecerrados, esa parte oscura había subido drásticamente.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Issei abrió de a poco sus ojos, todo le era borroso, nada era claro, y, de apoco una luz naranja le empezaba a despertar. Observó todo a su alrededor no reconoció dónde estaba, comprobo que la luz naranja no era otra cosa que un incendio; uno muy fuerte.

Captó dónde estaba, parecía una ciudad vio al cielo para encontrarlo rojiso y con una luna en sangre, tomó su cabeza ¿Dónde estaba?

Camino despacio, era una imagen muy lúgubre, edificios en ruina, fuego por doquier y sin vida. O al menos eso creía hasta que cruzó una esquina encontrando atado a un rascacielos a un dragón, un enorme dragón rojo. Se fue acercando sin ser impaciente, era un dragón con mirada esmeralda pero fuera de eso esos ojos reflejaban desprecio y dolor.

El dragón estaba atado al edificio por cadenas de un metal oscuro y con estacas atravesando el cuerpo, la sangre brotando de aquellas heridas por los objetos traspasando su carne.

—[Así que mi portador me viene a visitar].

La voz del dragón sonó grabe, retumbando por el lugar. Issei lo vió mover su boca muy poco debido a que algunas cadenas le ataban el hocico fungiendo como si fuera un bozal.

—¿Quien eres?

La pregunta ganó la risa de la bestia, luego se movió de manera violenta buscando salir de sus ataduras y provocando ese sonido metálico del choque de cadenas.

—[¿Acaso ignoras mi presencia?].

Aquello causa incertidumbre en Issei y fue cuando recordó quien era el ser frente a él, uno de los dos legendarios dragones celestiales, el dragón gales Draig. Issei se quedó pasmado eso lo llevo a su siguiente cadena de pensamientos.

—... Soy el sekiryuutei—. Habló como un susurro, uno suaves que se fue con el viento.

—[Solo en título, porque pronto dejaras de existir].

Issei presto atención y supo ade inmediato a lo que se refería el dragón de ojos esmeralda, su destino estaba ligado a alguien más, un destino que no auguraba buenas noticias. El blanco, ese era su destino.

Draig vio logrado su objetivo el chico se mostraba indefenso y vulnerable, con un movimiento rompió sus ataduras y se le abalanzó al castaño.

—[Pero el blanco tendrá que esperar porque antes tengo cuentas contigo, cuentas que pagarás con tu despreciable sangre].

Issei se puso en guardia, ¿Qué puede hacer él contra un ser milenario?

De pronto el cielo rojiso se fue abriendo, las nubes reaccionando ante un ser magnánimo, una aura se dejó caer como una montaña dejando inmóvil a la antigua entidad. Quién bajaba no era otro que un hombre, uno de cabellera plateada y con peinado desafiando la gravedad, sus hebras movidas por un ligera brisa, con unos ojos azules, azules como un glaciar, vestido solo con un pantalón blanco y una túnica atada a su cintura dejando su pecho expuesto.

Draig vió como bajaba su castigador, sus ojos esmeraldas no dejaban de ver esa cara sin sentimientos, sin expresión facial... Sin alma.

Issei estaba sudando a cántaros, eso era un súper demonio, sus cuatro pares de alas fuertes y oscuras eran adornadas por un aló blanco a su espalda y con una peculiar cruz al revés en el centro del mismo.

Draig estaba impotente su rabia lo llevo a matar a Issei antes de que aquel ser bajara más, sin embargo, nunca llegó a su objetivo. Por el contrario salió disparado a veinte metros lejos del niño y chocando contra un edificio.

—Bestia estúpida, reconoce mi magnificencia y arrodíllate.

Draig se levantó cargando una bola de fuego en su hocico, el elemento igneo saliendo de sus fauces lista para quitarle la vida al mocoso y a su verdugo.

Pero...

Antes de atacar una lanza de hielo salió desde las profundidades de la tierra y atravesó su mandíbula, un gemido de dolor salió del imponente dragón y a eso le siguió un alarido de dolor al ser atravesado por cientos de lanzas de hielo.

El hombre se acercó, listo para encarar al temible emperador celestial rojo. Cerró la distancia colocándose justo al frente de su ojos verdes, Draig intento moverse solo obteniendo más dolor al ver que era imposible, ese hielo era más duro que el acero y ese frío penetraban sus huesos mientras que perforada su carne.

—[Maldito Lucifer Morningstar].

El hombre le dió una sonrisa ladina y un tanto altanera. Se paró en su hocico y lo vio con cara amenzante.

—No dejaré que dañes mi nuevo cuerpo—. Aquello salió como un susurro inaudible para el castaño y un secreto confesado a Draig.

Un haz de luz se fue formando en su mano, le mostrará a ese lagarto sobre alimentado quien era su real dueño. Con un simple movimiento de manos el haz salió contra el dragón Gales, la bestia escarlata fue sumergida en escombros mientras que era sujeta de nuevo por las mismas cadenas que le ataban.

—Mi nuevo cuerpo no tendrá necesidad de usar tu poder bestia asquerosa, mientras no lo use el blanco no sabrá nada... Serás un secreto y llegado el momento, mi mascota—. Sonrío malvada mente el hombre.

Issei veía todo a lo lejos con confusión, ¿Que hace un súper demonio de ese calibre en su cuerpo?

Cuando se le acercó este lo miro fríamente, para soltar un risita.

—Aún no es el tiempo.

Sin más él, Issei hyodo despertó de manera abrupta en los brazos de su ángel de la guardia.

El joven observó a su cuidadora, esa mujer siempre estaba allí con él, y, para él. Llevó su mano a su frente secando un poco del frío que bajaba de allí, su día era una montaña rusa de sentimientos, desde su primera muerte a enterarse que era el actual sekiryuutei de esta generación.

—"Hasta el maldito dragón me odia".

Su mente se estaba perdiendo nuevamente en esas cavilaciones en el momento que entro en razón y recordó a su mejor amiga.

—Irina...

Si él estaba así no quería ni imaginar a la chica, de seguro estaría destrozada, sin más se liberó de los a finos brazos de Gabriel, le causó ternura verla durmiendo.

Salio de su habitación sin hacer el mínimo ruido y repetido lo mismo para salir de la casa.

Irina lo necesitaba.

* * *

El manto oscuro de la noche cubre el cielo, una noche sin estrellas, libre de astros y como única acompañante la luna plateada en su vestido de cuarto menguante. Una noche fria, el viento gélido dejaba la piel de gallina, Siegfried se desplaza con rapidez, con movimientos suaves y la brisa acariciando su rostro.

Paro por un momento, llevó su mano dentro de su sotana púrpura, de dentro sacó una instantánea la misma que se le debía dar a su pupilo. Su rostro observó el rostro de la persona, esas imágenes siempre eran objetivos volteó la foto para ver las palabras escritas atrás: "Corta con tu pasado y surge de las aguas como un nuevo hombre".

Volvió a voltear la imagen en ella vio a un hombre de piel oscura, probablemente en sus treinti tantos años, aún era joven, ¿Qué tipo de parentesco podría tener su alumno con un hombre que no parece ser de su familia?

La misión era sencilla.

Cegar la vida de ese hombre.

Sin más siguió su camino, sin antes dejar varias dudas en la mente del de ojos rojos.

* * *

Issei se mantenía frente a una puerta de madera con una cruz grabada en está, una casa tradicional para nada vistosa. Llevaba alrededor de cinco minutos esperando y aún no le abren la puerta.

Su pie se movía con ansias golpeando el suelo de forma constante, volvió a llevar su mano al objeto a un lado de la puerta dejando sus dedos en un pequeño botón que funcionaba como un timbre seguido a eso sonó el tono tan característico del aparato.

Paso unos diez minutos más, su impaciencia no se iba de hecho era lo contrario pues solo incrementaba pasado los minutos.

Pensó en gritar para que bajara pero no quería ser tan imprudente.

—¿Qué hago ahora?, Se que está allí—. Se susurró a si mismo.

Dejo su boca en una línea recta pensando, fue cuando le llegó una idea. La habitación de su amiga estaba arriba así que llegaría hasta allá, era pan comido.

Se movió sin hacer ruido hasta aún lado de la casa dejando el frente de la misma, arriba observó una ventana a unos dos metros y algo, era un salto sencillo.

Flexionó sus piernas y luego dio el salto llegando sin problema, ventajas de tener una fuerza sobresaliente.

Se acomodó al marco y se puso de cuclillas para darle un toque en la ventana aún así sus esfuerzos no mostraban dar resultados pues la chica no acudió al llamado. Echó un largo vistazo adentro de la pieza y, efectivamente su amiga de cabello castaño estaba allí abrazando una almohada.

Le volvió a insistir tocando la ventana y está vez sin dejar de mirar, como respuesta está se giró y lo vio allí en su ventana más, aun así lo ignoro. Issei frunció el ceño y abrió la ventana abriéndose paso hasta adentro.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—. Preguntó Irina aún dándole la espalda y aferrandose a su almohada blanca.

Issei se mantuvo estático, él no era el único en estar mal.

—Vete... Por favor quiero estar sola—. Su voz salió en un susurro.

El castaño dió la vuelta colocándose frente a la chica, detallo sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas y la almohada húmeda, se agachó y le quitó el objeto.

—Perdon por dejarte sola.

Irina lo observó por instantes que parecieron eternos notando que su amigo estaba peor, se le veía roto. Lo abrazó y se dejó ir en llantos.

Era una noche triste, ambos comprendían que una vida no se le quita a nadie y aún así lo hicieron.

Todo en el nombre de Dios.

Issei se acostó a su lado sosteniendo la cabeza de Irina en su regazo, dejando que está apaciguara su dolor. Luego la abrazo sabia que ese era su bálsamo para su alma en pena.

Y se acabó el capítulo, una intro que dejo a manera de interpretación. Fue un capítulo algo complicado de plantear debido a que las edades me van a chocar pero ya le hallare una solución para ese problema cronológico.

Tal vez le halla pasado de largo al entrenamiento de Siegfried pero creo que era necesario para no tener una lectura tan pesada pero aún así dejo una parte de lo que fue el primer día de Issei. Una cosa importante es que aprovecharé algunos huecos en la novela, tengo entendido que Siegfried fue parte del Vaticano como exorcista pero no cuenta cuanto tiempo ni cuando se une a la brigada del caos.

Por cierto el * es un poder sacado de Naruto, concretamente el enton: honoicazushi que usa Sasuke en la batalla final.

El harem es algo que aún medito debido a que no ponerlo es quitarle la escencia a DxD, ya veré.

Contestaré los review:

Para TheAlexxD6: gracias, trataré de darle un buen futuro a la historia. Tampoco tenía en cuenta los nombres, de hecho, gracias por el dato pero ya el daño está listo xD.

Para Look2020: gracias por el apoyo.

Para Dark R-Evolucion: Lo del time skip fue algo adrede, era consciente que no lo puse solo no quería romper la estructura de la narrativa. Tanto como un monstruo villano, no creo que sea... Tampoco digo que será miel sobre hojuelas pero quiero quebrar ese estereotipo de es ruin y por eso es el villano. No.

Quiero algo diferente, plantear un antihéroe capaz de ver lo que necesita el mundo y no un emo moja bragas por eso aún me planteó el harem.

Me da gusto saber que te tengo como lector, por cierto espero la actualización de tu historia. Nos leemos luego Dark R-Evolucion.

Sin más me despido.


	3. Fragmento de un pasado lejano

**Capítulo** **2.**

Los rayos solares daban inicio a un nuevo día, las aves cantando su tonada matutina con total armonía y posándose un azulejo en la ventana de una casa, picoteando el vidrio y causaba un sonido constante. Issei se vio forzado a levantar sus parpados, su vista detectando aquella ave a las afuera de su casa y el brillo de la luz solar golpeando directamente en su rostro.

Once años le habían pasado al joven castaño como un santiamén, once años donde su vida había dado un cambio muy drástico, no solo su vida había cambiado su cuerpo avanzo en edad realizando algunos cambios. Ahora con veinte años Issei gozaba de una altura de 1.80 y su grasa corporal estaba eliminada mostrando facciones más maduras, su cabello un poco largo y desordenado seguía estando allí.

Se levantó de la cama haciendo a un lado las sábanas blancas que tapaban su cuerpo y lo primero que hizo fue tomar sus pantalones blancos y colocárselos, echo un breve vistazo por encima de su hombro notando que su visita aun dormía plácidamente, tomo aquellas sabanas y las uso para cubrir a su acompañante, una fémina, tapándola hasta el valle desnudo de sus pechos. Desordeno aún más su cabello castaño, parece que fue ayer cuando aún era un tierno infante.

En la mesa de noche colocada a un costado de la cama tomo una caja de cigarrillos y camino despacio para no hacer ruido y perturbar el sueño de su acompañante.

Llego al balcón de su casa actual admirando el pintoresco paisaje que le ofrecían las montañas y una laguna cercana.

—"Sin duda alguna no me canso de esto, es una vista digna de una postal".

El chico contemplaba esa arboleada frondosa, sentía la suave brisa de otoño acariciar su piel y escuchaba satisfecho el cantar de las aves.

Con la caja de cigarrillos aun en mano procedió a sacar uno, no era un puro, no era un cigarro mágico o lujoso, era simple y llanamente nicotina. Una flama negra se manifestó en la punta del índice al tiempo que llevaba el cigarro a su boca, basto solo aspirar un poco para que encendiera. El tabaco se consumía de manera lenta, dejando ese color naranja mientras el chico daba su primera calada.

Se apoyó de espaldas al balcón liberando el humo y tomando el "portador del cáncer" por su dedo índice y medio.

Juraría que ese humo mientras se disipaba en el aire le traía a su mente los recuerdos, no, los fantasmas de su pasado.

**Flash back (Inicio).**

El día se había ido llevándose la iluminación del día y en cierta forma una parte de la inocencia y la pureza del infante, el castaño aún seguía con su amiga de ojos violetas, sus ojos asemejaban una cascada por la lágrimas liberadas y su globos oculares completamente irritados. Dos horas pasaron desde que llegó a la casa de su mejor amiga, a palabras de Irina sus padres ni vendrían a molestar, la dejarían sola, Issei aún no cabía en su sorpresa. Aún sentía esa sangre en sus manos, aún veía esos ojos marcados con un tono lúgubre y demacrados que en cierta medida transmitían una consternación y felicidad, sus oídos captaban el sonido de carne siendo atravesada y desgarrada... Era desagradable.

Irina aún no contaba su vivencias en aquella prueba, la dejaría por el momento tal vez lo mejor no era mover más las aguas de aquel océano llamado tortura psicológica.

Sus manos temblorosas se posaron en aquella melena tan suave como la seda, la chica yacía acostada en su regazo, era triste ver aquel rastro de humedad que empezaba desde el hueso lagrimal y que terminaba disperso en cualquier lugar menos en la felicidad. Irina representaba esa luz en su vida y ver cómo está se apaga no era agradable.

—"Yo juro protegerla con todo lo que tengo"—. Ese pensamiento fugaz le dio a entender que su deber era proteger sus luces para que la oscuridad no ganará terreno.

A la mañana siguiente Issei se había marchado, le había colocado una nota a su amiga para hacerle saber que estaba bien y que contaba con que ella se ponga igual.

Apenas llegó cambio su atuendo a uno más acorde a lo que venía, los entrenamientos con "la espada democracia" suelen ser brutales. Su caminar no era el más entusiasta, de hecho dejaba mucho que desear, su andar era lento con su mirada perdida y su mente en modo automático.

Cómo era de costumbre apenas coloco un pie en la sede del Vaticano fue objeto de miradas de... ¿Lástima y benevolencia?

Le resultó completamente extraño, esas miradas hasta el día anterior eran diferentes. Nunca entendería el modo en como operaba la mente humana.

Una mano se postró en su hombro y, alzando la mirada vislumbró a su mentor quién, por primera vez lo abrazó. Aquel gesto tomo fuera de base al castaño que simplemente busco liberarse.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—. La voz siempre escueta de Siegfried salió como de costumbre.

—La verdad es que no lo sé.

Su respuesta vacilante y su ojos opacos dejaron algo en claro en el de ojos rojos, su pupilo necesitaba volver a empezar... Volver a empezar de cero pues, lo que hizo le había dejado un hueco en el alma.

Una mirada inquisidora y un suspiro del legendario exorcista llamo la atención de Issei.

—Tal vez tengas que saber algo...

El castaño lo miro curioso, su mente echa un lío no le dejaba ver sobre ese velo de insertidumbre que traía el exorcista.

Con una mueca Siegfried buscaba las palabras correctas, más, sin embargo no las encontró y su mente llegó a una conclusión.

—"No es buena idea contarle, no está preparado"

El silencio fue roto cuando a lo lejos una presencia Santa se dejaba caer, Metatron caminaba de manera imponente haciendo que una multitud caminara tras del ángel, Issei se colocó recto, no sabía el porqué pero ese tipo no les inspiraba confianza y más con esa sonrisa que se gastaba.

El hombre de cabello dorado llegó ante mentor y pupilo, escaneado a ambos con la mirada, sobretodo a Siegfried que se mostró incómodo por esa mirada acusatoria a su persona.

—"Maldita sea, lo saben"—. La postura de la espada demoníaca al servicio de la iglesia se puso rígida.

—Bien niño, ayer pasaste y diste a entender que puedes ser un elemento valioso para la causa de Dios pero... Estas jugando sin un rival y, eso, como entenderás es contra las reglas—. Aquella voz con aires superiores causaron mella en el castaño.

—No veo el objetivo de esto, todos sabemos que...

—Silencio "espada demoníaca" no creas que el cielo ignora lo que haces a espaldas de las creencias de nuestro señor—. Siegfried palideció al saber que estaba descubierto.

Issei observó cómo su maestro callaba ante aquel hombre, su impotencia se mostraba en un rostro enfadado.

—En éstos momentos tú oponente debe estar aquí.

—Y lo está.

De entre la multitud de creyentes salió una monja, una vistiendo el típico traje de la iglesia y, como acompañante una niña tal vez de su edad, los ojos mieles de Issei contrapuestos con unos avellana de la chica de cabello azul, se veía de su edad pero lo que en realidad llamo su atención fue la espada que cargaba, una muy pesada, [Excalibur destruction] le brindaba el apoyo a la chica.

—Hermana Griselda, siempre es un placer contar con su presencia—. El tono armonioso y hasta cierto punto elegante de Metatron dejaron sorpresa en algunos rostros de la multitud.

—Metatron-sama siempre es un honor servir para las órdenes de mi lady—. Respondió la mujer casi con un tono dulce.

—Asumo que nuestra invitada está preparada.

—por supuesto... Xenovia.

Ante el llamado la chica salió de los tres paso de distancia que separaban a la monja de ella, procediendo a destapar su túnica Issei observó a una niña con una gran determinación.

Siegfried chasqueó la lengua, no entendía a que venía ésto pero bueno no podría ser. Sin embargo guardo silencio.

—Ella será tu contrincante, por obvias razones no será tu amiga Irina debido a que encontramos... Mm más interesante que sea alguien que no conocés—. Metatron casi se deleitaba en sus palabras.

Casi como una incursión todos se movieron a los patios traseros de la iglesia, un jardín con un laberintos de arbustosy unas cuantas flores a los alrededores, junto a una fuente y algunos caminos de piedra lisa.

Al costado de Issei estaba Siegfried quien preparaba a su pupilo.

—Escuchame Issei, esto no tiene buena pinta—. Le menciono su mentor al joven.

—¿Que dices maestro?, Esa niña no se ve que tenga algo con lo que pueda dañarme.

—No es eso, ¿Ves lo que carga a sus espaldas?—. La pregunta retórica de Siegfried hizo que el castaño le diera otro vistazo corto a la espada santa.

—Excalibur...

—No solo eso, es la portadora de [Durandal].

Issei aún la seguía observando mientras ella mantenía una plática con la monja que parece ser su mentora.

—Entiendo.

—Estas lejos de entenderlo, te prohíbo que uses técnicas superiores y que vallas con todo.

—¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡Por qué!?—. Issei se mostró alterado ante la ilógica de su maestro.— Usted lo dijo, posee una espada sagrada y además también es portadora de Durandal, debo ir con todo.

—No es necesario hacerlo, ten—. Siegfried alzó su brazo entregando una espada común.—Usar tus poderes frente a todos es lo que buscan, por favor solo hazme caso.

Issei estaba frustrado, le hablaba como si esa espada pudiera hacerle algo letal cuando solo era para purificar a los demonios o gente pecaminosa.

—Bien, me controlaré.

—¿Están listos?—. La pregunta vino de parte de Metatron quien, desde la fuente serviría de referí para el combate.

—Un segundo—. Responde el peliplata.—No lo olvides, eres el mejor no nubles el juicio y no...

—Si, si no te dejes llevar por las emociones.

—Ve con Dios.

Issei dejo a Siegfried, avanzando hasta su oponente. Su mirada fría y sin ningún matiz era la que adoptaba cuando combate, su mano puesta sobre la empuñadura de la espada entregada.

—Hoy estamos reunidos ante los ojos de Dios para presentar ante ustedes dos elementos, Issei Hyodo y Xenovia Quarta, ustedes serán probados por Dios y veremos si su fé es suficiente para sobreponerse al otro. Solo habrá un ganador y será aquél que confíe plenamente en los planes de nuestro padre. Sin más que agregar pueden empezar.

Con aquello dicho Issei subió su espada pues la chica blandió la suya de manera violenta, encontrándose los metales casi a mitad de camino. Issei fue capaz de bloquear el embate por su fuerza súperior logrando que su propia espada se agrietara un poco.

Al verse bloqueada Xenovia concentró poder en la Excalibur logrando que está expulsará energía y levantará una cortina de humo. Sin esperar Xenovia se impulsó al frente siguiendo a su presa empezando a comenzar el intercambio de tajos entre ambos, su mirada siguiendo los movimientos de defensa de Issei buscando una apertura.

Fue cuando la encontró que procedió a embestirlo de frente, el castaño solo se movió a un lado para ver cómo la chica aplicaba nuevamente un descargue de energía en Destruction, mandando a volar al castaño.

Issei se estabiliza en el aire, observaba a la chica y por instantes su aura se eleva pero aquella mirada de reproche de Siegfried lo hizo retroceder, sus piernas tocaron una pared y aprovecho el impulso y su fuerza para cortar la distancia con Xenovia, dejando un cráter en la misma y chocando la punta de su espada con el cuerpo de la espada santa.

—"Solo tengo fuerza bruta, tendré que usar eso como ventaja"—. Analizó su estrategia el chico mientras forzaba la espada y su mirada captaba esas grietas casa vez más vistosas.

—"Este sujeto no es normal, tiene una fuerza monstruosa. No me puede tocar o caere de inmediato"—. Con ese pensamiento y, viendo que no puede competir contra el chico en fuerza, aplicó más energía en Destruction y blandió su espada lanzando un tajo de energía.

Issei que sintió la acumulación de poder en la hoja soltó su espada maniobrando su cuerpo en el aire de manera que el tajo no le alcanzó, cuando cayó al suelo atrapó su espada en un agarre inverso dio un corte de manera vertical, destruyendo la espada por la fuerza más, aturdiendo a la chica por el impacto en su hoja.

Con un giro completo Issei dejo ir una patada sobre el cuerpo de Destruction, arrojando a Xenovia contra una pared y acorralandola al tomar a la hoja santa y dejar el filo tocando su nariz.

—Creo que yo gano.

El tono socarrón y un poco altivo molesta a Xenovia que, sacando fuerza asestó una patada para crear el espacio y decir una plegaria rápida al aire.

—Xenovia no, aún no estás lista—. La voz preocupada de Griselda llamo la atención de todos los allí presentes que estaban intrigados por la libertad del chico al alzar y manejar a la Excalibur.

Issei dejo reposar la hoja en su hombro. Pero no supo cómo o cuándo, simplemente dejo de ver el campo de batalla y a su oponente, ahora veía un páramo desolado con cuerpos regados por doquier, sangre y destrucción y unas llamas tan vivas como el sol. A lo lejos observó a un hombre de cabello plata usando esa misma espada que aún cargaba en su hombro, lo extraño era que pisaba la cara de una versión adulta de la chica con quién se batía a duelo.

Para su mala fortuna este le vio directo a él, sus ojos eran como el hielo, brillando en una oscuridad que tapaba su rostro y cuerpo.

—"No esperaba menos de tí, vas por muy buen camino ahora que consigues a Destruction... Sin embargo aún no basta"—. Issei no entendía nada, con la velocidad de un rayo ese hombre desapareció de su vista enterrando la hoja en su estómago.

Para cuando abrió los ojos su carne estaba rasgada, y en su vientre [Durandal] atravesaba de lado a lado al castaño.

—¡Issei!

El grito consternado de Siegfried se escuchó y al salir corriendo para ayudar a su pupilo sin embargo una lanza de luz corto su camino.

—¡Ésto aún no termina!

Metatron mantuvo al exorcista en su lugar, mientras Xenovia sentía sus manos temblar, esperaba que el chico se moviera no que lo recibiera a bocajarro, al estar algo inclinada no podía evitar que las gotas de sangre cayeran en algunos risos de su cabello azul.

El ambiente se puso tenso, la mirada de Metatron seguía en Issei y sus ojos esmeraldas ganaron un brillo de terror al reconocer cierta aura.

El cuerpo de Issei desprendía un aura oscura y corrosiva de color purpura.

—JA JA JAJA JAJAJAJJA.

Una risa macabra se fugó de su garganta y empujando a Xenovia Issei la apartó para sacar a [Durandal] al tiempo que su herida sanaba de manera irreal, su tejido estaba siendo recompuesto.

Xenovia se sintió fuera de sí, aún sentía como casi le quitaba la vida a un compañero pero cuando le vio de nuevo se espantó pues de su boca brotaba vapor, con unos ojos muertos, su primera defensa fue recuperar su espada que estaba a unos metros, todo por el sueloy cuando la tuvo entre sus manos observó al chico quieto... Muy quieto.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Destruction impacto contra [Durandal] de tal forma que la hoja de la Excalibur se astillo, al ver sus intenciones contra la de cabello azul Griselda y Metatron actuaron en el segundo embate del castaño.

Siegfried tampoco se quedó quieto y actuando más rápido que el ángel uso el mango de su espada para golpear en la cabeza del niño y dejarlo fuera.

Las horas pasaron y el chico se levantó con una jaqueca de horrores, recordó haber perdido el control pero no recordaba aquélla visión que tuvo.

Se sintió culpable, fue un pensamiento fugaz donde por un momento quiso sentir esa sangre fresca de nuevo en sus manos.

—Veo que despierta.

Issei observó cómo la chica en cuestión estaba viendo por una ventana, se veía con unos vendajes en la muñeca, probablemente causados por el choque de las espadas.

—Yo...

Xenovia le miró por breves minutos, se le veía distraído.

—Irina comentó que eras bueno pero no imaginé que estabas en un nivel tan elevado.

—Lo lamento.

—Descuida, a mi también se me a ido la mano—. Le comentó con una sonrisa jovial.—Creo que aún no nos presentamos de manera oficial, Mi nombre es Xenovia.

—Issei...

—Supongo que debo conocer a mi compañero desde ahora.

—¿A que te refieres?

— Seremos un equipo especial desde ahora, llevemonos bien.

**Flash Back (fin)**

Sin duda alguna eso de equipo especial como le había dicho Xenovia era lo más acertado, al final terminaron colocándole junto a Irina y Xenovia bajo las órdenes de su maestro.

Con algo de violencia aplastó el cigarrillo, desde hace días que empezaba a recordar algo de esas visiones que tenía, no las recordaba del todo solo pequeños fragmentos y aún así le parecía terrible lo que vio en ellas.

La realidad es que su vida en el Vaticano simplemente fue una pérdida de tiempo, no recordaba con mucho aprecio esas misiones donde los mandaban y ellos cumplían.

Era frustrante.

Dentro de la casa se escuchó unos cuantos pasos, una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en su rostro al saber quién era. Se movió un poco solo para ver cómo unas piernas torneadas y unas nalgas firmes entraban a su baño lo siguiente fue el ruido de agua cayendo al suelo.

—"aún no pierde ese toque sensual por más que pase el tiempo".

Por momentos estuvo tentando a volver adentro y repetir lo de la madrugada pero se contuvo, hoy era su último día antes de empezar su nuevo trabajo.

Habían tantas cosas en su vida que eran un enigma, el dragón rojo era uno de ellos. Sabía desde temprana edad que era el usuario de la [Booster Gear], por ende era el actual dragón emperador rojo.

**Flash Back (inicio)**

Ahora un Issei de trece años se encontraba molesto, hoy habían tenido una misión de la mierda, le habían pedido que hicieran de escolta a una niña de siete años, la chica se veía que era fiel a Dios y firme en sus enseñanzas pero un demonio la acechaba desde las sombras.

Lo peor del caso era que el desgraciado era un completo imbécil, se le veía de lejos la intención de violar a la niña, eso le revolvió el estómago. Ellos eran un escolta fantasma, Asia Argento que era como se llamaba la niña, no sabía que ellos estaban allí ni lo sospechaba pues su misión era cuidarla sin alarmarla debido a que era un valioso elemento para la iglesia.

La chica no solo ganaba creyentes nuevos bajo los milagros proporcionados por su Sacred Gear sino que además, funciona como una fuente de sanación para los exorcistas de la zona.

Diodora Ataroth que era como se llamaba el demonio, era alguien mayor que ellos por un año y por si fuera poco era un demonio de sangre pura y hermano del Mao Beelzebu, por lo tanto era un requisito espantarlo sin usar fuerza letal.

Esa orden se fue a la mierda cuando el demonio lastimo a Irina e intento desplegar el [Booster Gear] por primera vez, su resultado fue uno catastrófico debido a que terminó perdiendo el control y causando una herida de muerte en el demonio lo que causó que el muchacho llegará a los pies de Asia quien usando su Sacred Gear curo al demonio.

Y para colmo de todo su descontrol hizo que lastimara a Irina y se abriera a duelo con su propio equipo.

Ahora estaba frente a su maestro, venía de Italia y Siegfried le estaba montando un sermón quitando su valioso tiempo para ver a su... mejor amiga.

—Maldición Issei, ¿sabes lo que hiciste?

Siegfried se frotaba el entrecejo, estaban sobre la cuerda floja y volver a empezar una guerra. En estos momentos los altos rangos del cielo estaban negociando con los Maos, la cosa no traía buena pinta pues los demonios estaban exigiendo la cabeza del castaño sin embargo en el cielo decidieron no entregar al joven.

Aparte de eso se manejaba la información que unos grupos puntuales de los ángeles caídos estaban buscando información de ambos bandos, estaban recolectando información de las espadas sagradas y las [Evil Pieces], aún no se encaraba al gobernador Azazel pues todo era especulativo y sin pruebas.

—Se lo que hice pero... Al activarla fue como si potenciará mi sed de sangre, mi odio, no sé qué pasó.

Issei estaba extrañado, esto no lo planeó.

—Ahora las cosas están más difíciles que nunca, mañana irás con el [Joker] del cielo para que te entrené.

—¿El [Joker] del cielo?

—Ante el escenario de una posible guerra lo mejor es que sepas usar todas tus herramientas—. Issei se mostró sombrío ante las palabras de su maestro.

Era injusto que por un error suyo una posible guerra cayera.

—Ire a primera, maestro.

El castaño se dirigió afuera de la habitación pero justo antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta, está se abrió dejando entrar a la mujer más hermosa del [cielo].

—Lady Gabriel, ¿Pensaba que se encontraba en el inframundo?

—Hemos vuelto hace poco—. Hablo el ángel con una mirada condescendiente.

—Lo lamento, no sé qué me pasó.

—Descuida, mañana será otro día. Ve y descansa.

Con la orden del ángel, Issei salió de la habitación.

Estando afuera dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y un golpe a una pared dejando un hoyo en la misma.

—Maldita sea.

**Flash Back (fin).**

eso lo llevo a pensar un poco, su vida había cambiado tanto. Había dejado mucho atrás.

Por un momento su mente le deseo el mejor de los deseos a su protectora.

—Issei—. El llamado trajo de vuelta al castaño de su mundo de memorias y procedió a entrar.

—Ya voy.

**Cielo.**

El [cielo], era la mayor creación por parte del Dios bíblico después de la propia humanidad, un lugar donde muchos de los humanos ambicionaban entrar, la tierra prometida para aquellos capaces de dejar su vida pecaminosa y seguir los mandamientos a rajatabla.

O bueno eso creían muchos.

Allí habitan los ángeles, los seres creados por la mano de Dios.

El ángel Gabriel se encontraba caminando por aquellas calles de la tierra prometida, observó la paz reinante y a unos niños jugando.

—Padre tenía razón, dejad venir a mi a los niño que de ellos es el reino de los cielos—. Musitó las palabras o enseñanza de la Biblia.

Verlos jugar hizo que su mente viajará a aquel niño que alguna vez estuvo a su cuidado, una mueca de soledad la abarcó por unos instantes tan efímeros. Las cosas cambian demasiado en poco tiempo.

En su caminata llegó a su destino, observó cómo su hermano Michael salió del edificio, no era la gran cosa no era una edificación completamente grande pero lo era, al menos lo suficientemente grande como para darle asilo a algunos de los tantos [Brave Saint].

—Gabriel.

—Michael.

El saludo fue muy seco por parte de ambos cuando el nuevo dirigente del cielo pasó por su lado.

Lo dejo de lado y siguió.

Este no era el lugar donde habitaba Griselda, de hecho, allí vivían los reclutas de su hermano Michael.

Entró sin ninguna restricción encontrando a las dos personas que pretendía ver ese día.

—Irina-chan, Dulio—. Saludo con todo el formalismo posible.

—Gabriel-sama—. Le devolvió el [Jocker].

—Lady Gabriel, un placer tenerla por este lugar—. Hablo Irina.

Grabriel no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al ver el rostro maduro de la muchacha de ojos violetas, su cabello antes usado con dos coletas ahora daban paso a una cascada de color avellana que llegaba hasta las colinas de sus glúteos, su figura agraciada y a la vez sensual eran la cúspide de perfecto, su silueta curvilínea junto a esa mirada de profesionalidad dejaba en claro que la niña de antaño estaba enterrada.

Por otro lado Dulio no dejaba de mirar con suspicacias a la mujer de alto rango, su compañera no lo había notado pero... ¿Que hacía Gabriel visitando este distrito si ella no era su ama?

Lo averiguaría ahora mismo.

—Disculpe mi falta de respeto pero... ¿Que hace aquí?—. La pregunta de Dulio llamo la atención de Gabriel y una mirada de incertidumbre de Irina.

—Supongo que quieres ir al grano.

—Tenerla por este lugar a causado mi curiosidad—. Expresó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entonces seré breve, ¿Supongo que mi hermano a venido aquí para encomendarte una misión a ti en específico,Irina?—. Pregunta la mujer, la chica se mostró intranquila.

—Asi es, el ángel caído Kokabiel está tratando de robar las Excaliburs restantes—. Afirmó la de ojos violetas.

—Debo suponer que irás sola.

—Esta en lo correcto, aún no se me permite abandonar el [cielo]—. Comentó Dulio ante la suposición acertada del ángel.

—Pues yo vengo a hacerte una proposición que no puedes rechazar, además como un bono extra te daré la localización para que no empieces tu búsqueda de cero.

—La escucho—. Habla Irina con tono decidido.

—Te pondré mis condiciones: Primero, tienes prohibido que lo sentimientos entren en tu mente.

—eso no pasará, se lo aseguro.

—Perfecto, mi segunda condición es... Trae la cabeza Kokabiel.

Esas palabras tan tajantes dejaron a Dulio meditabundo, ¿Que pretendía Lady Gabriel al pedir algo como eso?, hasta hace poco aún estaban en una posible guerra y la tensión se mantenía aún. Nadie sabía cuál fue el acuerdo pero sea lo que sea dejo una aparente tregua entre demonios y ángeles por igual.

Los caídos eran otra cosa, siete años pasaron y no se podía comprobar nada sobre una posible conspiración del bando de kokabiel.

Era una paz hipócrita.

—Eso es conspiración, si lo matan traerá la guerra...

—Cuente conmigo—. La interrupción de Irina y su posterior respuesta dejaron petrificado al [Joker].

—En ese caso te daré tu primera pista—. Gabriel se mostró sería y con un semblante fuerte se dirigió al chico. —Tú aún me debes un favor, es hora de que cumplas.

—No traicionaré a Michael-sama.

—¿Traición? No habrá nada tan burdo como eso pues tarde o temprano mi hermano se enterará de todo.

—¿Entonces que pretende?—. Pregunta intrigado Dulio.

—Solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a su lugar, ¿Aún puedes rastrear la firma del sello colocado en la [Booster Gear]?—. Preguntó el ángel de manera retórica pues conoce la respuesta.

**Flash Back (inicio).**

Dulio se mantenía con una expresión de profunda reflexión, a lo lejos se encontraba un niño de cabellera castaña su nombre era Issei, Michael le había pedido que lo ayudará a controlar su longitud.

Su mirada viajo al cuerpo humeante del chico que luchaba por levantarse.

Los rumores de guerra se extendía como llamas en un bosque en estos días, la posibilidad era muy alta y el cielo se defendía con uñas y dientes para mantener el tratado de alto al fuego, sin embargo, los demonios se mantenían reacios ante un acuerdo después del ataque mortal proporcionado al hermano del Mao Beelzebub.

La cosa era delicada.

El [Joker] observó al chico de pie y como sus ojos mieles cambian a unos rojos como la sangre, de su espalda unos tentáculos etéreo salían desde la región lumbar.

No se dejó esperar y un rayo cayó del cielo impactando al niño. Cuando la concentración lumínica desapareció vio como este salía disparado hasta su posición.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

Cuando el niño estuvo cerca lo tomó por el cuello y lo estampó contra el suelo, enterrando al niño en una piña de escombros.

—Esto no tiene sentido alguno, pierde el control de si mismo cuando usa la [Booster Gear].

Era impresionante como su poder y resistencia aumentaban sin necesidad de hacer uso del boost.

Por un momento sintió como una energía crecía en Issei, pero no era la del dragón, era una sagrada. Con genuina curiosidad se acercó a donde reposaba el niño tal vez ya fuera de combate.

Se arrodilló extendiendo su mano pero, de repente una mano salió de los escombros postrándose en su cuello y ahorcándole con bastante fuerza. La privación de oxígeno y la fuerza usada estaban bajando las defensas del chico que apenas se podía mantener consciente.

De entre los escombros salió Issei con una sonrisa animal y, mientras Dulio se arrodillaba este se erguía.

Por un momento Dulio sintió como sus fuerzas bajaban pero no era por la fuerza empleada en el agarre, no, era porque su poder estaba siendo absorbido por el niño.

—"Dialogar con el no funciona, cuando está en ese estado pierde todo uso de razón".

Acumulando energía en su mano le propinó un puñetazo en el pecho al castaño creando el espacio necesario para hacer su movida y dejar que un rayo de mayor potencia le cayera al joven.

Al ver que el chico cayó definitivamente Dulio llevó su mano a su cuello adolorido.

—¿Que a sido eso?

Su mirada de confusión se cerraba en Issei que yacía tirado en el suelo, no espero eso.

Se acercó con cuidado y tomo la mano izquierda del muchacho.

—Es muy peligroso, lo mejor es sellarlo. Este niño es una bomba de tiempo.

Con cautela procedió a realizar runas en el aire de un color dorado pero, algo le dejo sorprendido cuando intento colocar el sello. Unas cadenas moradas encerraban la [Booster Gear], aislando completamente la esencia del dragón celestial.

Por lo que veía era un sello complejo y ya llevaba una buena cantidad de tiempo allí.

—Esto lo debe saber Michael-sama.

Sin más Dulio colocó el sello, fusionándose unas cadenas doradas con las moradas, algo llamo la atención de [Joker] y es que por un breve momento se dejó sentir una energía sagrada muy alta y concentrada.

Terminado el proceso Dulio se levantó, lo último visto fue la [Booster Gear], sin embargo no sabía que había hecho dentro de Issei.

**Flash Back (fin).**

—El día que coloque el sello de alguna manera vinculé su firma de energía con la mía—. Analizó el joven.

—Tengo entendido que el sello que encontraste era uno de alto nivel, tal vez alteraste algo sin querer—. El ángel Gabriel conocía la historia, todo lo que concierne a Issei era asunto del cielo.

—¿Entonces puedes rastrearlo?—. Comentó Irina con curiosidad.

—Si, el no lo sabe. Michael nunca se lo mencionó pero ese vínculo es como un radar.

Dulio seguía meditando pero luego alzó la cabeza.

—Puedo darte la localización pero debo estar seguro que no conspiro contra el cielo—. Su aptitud y su carácter dejaron en claro la posición que asumía el chico contra el ángel Gabriel.

Gabriel le mantuvo la mirada al [Joker], algo estaba claro... Ni quería sentir culpa alguna.

Por otro lado estaba Irina que sentía que algo se le escapaba.

—Solo me aseguro que un secreto valioso no salga a la luz.

Dulio estrechó los ojos, ya entendía por donde iban los tiros.

Con un par de movimientos unas runas doradas estallaron en el aire cayendo al suelo y dejando unas coordenadas en el suelo.

Irina se acercó y una mueca se instaló en su cara.

—Kuoh...

—Esa es tu pista, cuento contigo para traer la cabeza de Kokabiel—. Con esas palabras Gabriel se dio vuelta dispuesta a salir.

—La estás mandando a una misión suicida—. El comentario vino con molestia de parte del único hombre en la habitación.

—No ira sola, contarás con Xenovia-san para que te apoye.

—¿Por qué Kuoh?, ¿Que hace Issei en el territorio de demonios?... Lady Gabriel espere.

Irina observó cómo el ángel se iba del edificio dejándola con sus preguntas.

Apenas salió del edificio Gabriel se puso en marcha para contactar con Griselda, necesitaban a Xenovia.

Por otro lado Irina se empezó a mover directo a su habitación, debía prepararse y salir lo más pronto posible.

—Veo con interés que quieres salir... ¿Alguna motivación personal para ir tras Kokabiel?—. Preguntó Dulio.

—Nunca e sido grosera contigo y tampoco pretendo serlo pero, no es tu problema—. Dijo está mientras abría su cuarto y entraba.

Dulio quedo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando los movimientos de su compañera buscando cosas de aquí y allá.

—¿Es acaso que necesitas cerrar capítulo con u amigo?

Irina hizo una pausa vistosa para el rubio, había dado en el clavo.

—Las cosas no acabaron muy bien—. Comento afligida la chica mientras sacaba su vieja Excalibur.

—No sé si es una buena estrategia que lleves a [Mimic] para una misión donde la puedes perder.

—Hace años está espada no fue capaz de hacer su trabajo, esta es mi oportunidad para corregir eso y redimir mis errores—. La chica se mostró un poco dudosa ante lo dicho.—Por favor déjame sola.

Dulio acató la orden y se retiró sin mediar palabras.

Ya habían pasado unos años desde la última vez que vió a su amigo, pasó su mano por su cara con frustración y colocó la espada apoyada a su cama. Ese día todo se fue al barranco, su última misión había dejado estragos en el equipo y en su trato como amigos.

Su mente tenía fresca esa herida, si hubiera tenido más valor se hubiera ahorrado tantos problemas.

**Flash Back (inicio).**

El equipo conformado por Siegfried, Xenovia, Issei e Irina se desplazaban por los caminos de Europa central, su misión era encontrar y custodiar la catedral donde se encontraba Excalibur [Nigthmare], habían pasado 3 años enteros desde que los rumores de guerra se habían convertido en un preludio para el verdadero derramamiento de sangre. Los demonios no habían cedido en ningún sentido y ahora con las [Excaliburs] desapareciendo todo apuntaba a un bando. Los demonios.

Al principio se manejaba la información de que eran los caídos sin embargo hace semanas una gata callejera al servicio de un aristócrata de la cuna del pecado había pedido que se le llevará la hoja de [Rapiddly], la gata no era otra que Kuroka Hellcat quien se infiltró en una de las sedes y la robó.

La chica desapareció así como llegó, nadie antes la conocía ahora era el enemigo más buscado por ambos bandos pero eso no evitó que se encontrará la hoja en las manos de aquel demonio y levantara las sospechas de los caídos.

Unos días después el aristócrata apareció muerto y la espada desapareció, las cosas se encontraban tensas pues en el cielo se presume que los demonios habían matado al aristócrata para borrar huellas del robo y estudiar la espada. La única con respuestas claras era esa gata y hasta ahora nadie daba con su paradero... Era como si la tierra misma se la tragara.

Entre tanto rumor y no rumor se empezaron a pelear batallas secretas entre ambos bandos, esto era solo para ganar terreno y ventaja sobre el enemigo y la reencarnación se volvió masiva por ambos bandos en necesidad de cubrir los números.

Irina había sido avisada hace semanas por Michael para reencarnar bajo su mando como su [As]. Sin embargo le había pedido tiempo pues algunas cosas no estaban claras del todo en su vida y una de ellas era el castaño que viajaba con ella, sabía de antemano que le gustaba y a ella él le atraía pero si se volvía un ángel todo tendría que mantenerse en palabras, para evitar una posible caída de la gracia.

—¿Ya podemos acampar? Siento que mis pies saldrán corriendo en cualquier momento—. La voz de Issei sonó en el bosque como un eco.

Su amigo no cambia, eso era seguro. La castaña vio como la espada demoníaca observaba la luna, tal vez buscando la hora por la posición de la misma, una mirada furtiva fue a parar en Xenovia que a sus adentros buscaba un descanso también.

Ella no lo negaría, sus pies estaban que le dolían a horrores.

—Pues es una buena hora para descansar, estamos a unas cuantas horas de llegar al centro de la ciudad donde está la catedral y supongo que debemos estar a pleno—. Hablo el de sienes plateadas.

De inmediato se escuchó como Xenovia se dejaba caer al suelo dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

—Parece que Xen-chan estaba muy agotada—. Pronunció Issei.

—No me molestes Issei.

Irina aún se sentía algo fuera de sí, la decisión que le dejaba Michael era de lo mejor , asumir estar bajo las órdenes directas de la mano derecha de Dios era algo algo que no podía rechazar y no aceptarlo sería estancarse.

—"¿Que debo hacer?".

La de ojos violetas estaba en su mundo.

—Irina, ¿Me estás escuchando?

Tanto que no noto a su amigo llamándola.

—Así, ¿Que sucede?

—Te pregunté si quieres algo de comer, no es como que halla mucho de donde elegir pero...

—Descuida Ise, lo que hagas estará bien para mí.

—Hoy andas más distraída que de costumbre Irina—. Le hizo saber Xenovia.

En su mente una risa irónica sucedió, en serio debía ser muy obvia si la peliazul la noto ida.

—Es este estrés constante, ya pasará—. Mintió con total descaro.

—Vamos no es como que pueda salir algo mal, somos uno de los equipos más fuertes dentro de la obra de Dios—. Comentó el chico relajadamente.

—Issei eso es arrogante, recuerda que cualquiera te puede poner contra las cuerdas si te confías lo suficiente—. Le reprochó Siegfried mientras afilada a [Gram].

—Issei tiene razón, somos muchos elementos para defender una sola espada—. Apoyo Xenovia al joven.

—¿Tú que opinas Irina?

—Opino que Dios nos trajo a todos por algo.

Siegfried se levantó, su mirada era un poco sombría algo que noto Irina.

—Esten preparados. Yo montaré guardia.

Después del momento incómodo creado por el mentor de Issei el ambiente se aligeró, como era de costumbre Xenovia se hallaba más alejada de ellos pues se encontraba practicando sus posturas y ataques con [Durandal], Irina se mostró alegre por el avance de su amiga que en antaño le costaba que la espada le obedeciera.

Eso la llevo a pensar en su habilidad con [Mimic], tenía la habilidad de cambiar de arma en pleno combate después de todo Ise siempre le presionaba en los combates y debía mostrar algo de versatilidad, aún más cuando esté se ponía creativo con su elemento de oscuridad. Fue esa creatividad que la impulsó a buscar una nueva forma de sorprender a su amigo.

...Pero aún no se sentía completa.

—Oye, Irina te ves muy ausente. ¿Qué tienes?—. Al ver esa cara de confusión y de preocupación se sintió culpable.

—La verdad es...

Guardó silencio, ¿Debía decirle?

—Vamos entre nosotros no hay secretos Irina.

—Es que... Verás, Michael-sama me pidió ser su [As].

Y lo soltó como una bomba.

—Oh.

La cara de Ise cambio drásticamente, esa confusión paso a una melancolía visible y un silencio se instaló entre ambos.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer, y un suspiro se le escapó.

—Supongo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar.

—No esperaba que pasará tan pronto.

Irina cruzó miradas con Xenovia notando que está no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Y nosotros...

—No lo sé...

La cosa entro en un punto muerto, la chica sabía el significado de ese "nosotros".

—¿No insistirás?—. Pregunta la chica sin verle a los ojos.

—No... Hacer que te quedes es... No dejarte crecer—. Le habló casi dolido.

—Eso no lo decides tú—. Le respondió molesta.

—Irina yo no pretendo atarte.

Aquella frase la decepcionó, ¿Tan poco valía?

—Esperaba que lucharás un poco más o al menos te molestaras—. No sabía que pensar ahora.

—Lo vales, demasiado incluso... Pero si te insisto te quedarás a mi lado y te estancaras, es lo mejor para tí.

—Te amo.

—Yo igual.

Sin esperar otra cosa el chico se retiró dejando a una Irina pensativa.

—Vaya.

La voz de Xenovia se escuchó entre tanto silencio.

—¿¡Tú!?, ¿Escuchaste todo?—. La indignación y la vergüenza estaban marcada en el rostro rojo de la castaña.

—Pensaba que lo habías notado cuando me viste.

—Tu eres de lo peor.

Le comentó con cara de póker.

—Ire a dormir, deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Me quedaré un rato más, para apoyar a Siegfried.

—Como quieras.

Sin más la chica se fue a dormir bajo la mirada atenta de Xenovia.

**Flash Back (fin).**

—Vamos Irina debes concentrate, Xenovia debe estar preparada y tú recordando estupideces—. Se habló a sí misma.—Tal vez no sea mala idea comunicar con ella.

Hace unos meses que le había perdido la pista a su amiga, extrañamente había desarrollado una amistad más íntima con la chica del mechón pues siempre que ella terminaba una misión pasaba a visitarla cuando estaba en la iglesia y no en el cielo.

Aún no estaba segura pero pensaba que le habían dado la oportunidad de reencarnar como ángel a la portadora de [Durandal] y ella lo había rechazado.

Sin más busco su móvil para llamarle.

**Kuoh (afueras de la ciudad)**

Issei estaba acostado en su cama observando unos documentos con algún que otro dato, llevaba una taza de café en su mano.

—"Vaya que se está tomando su tiempo"—. Pensó el joven que seguía escuchando la regadera del baño.

Tomo una foto en específico, reconociendo la foto de un joven rubio con ojos azules grisáceo.

—Asi que sobreviviste después de todo... Pero que pequeño es el mundo.

Le dio un sorbo al café, la taza estaba humeante y el chico ni se inmutó por lo caliente del líquido.

Reconocía perfectamente al joven en la fotografía, su nombre era Kiba "algo" ese niño había participado como un conejillo de Indias en un experimento.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

Aún no se acordaba del nombre del proyecto pero consistió en formar portadores artificiales para las Excaliburs, tenía entendido que Irina era una de las pocas escogidas para el resultado del proyecto haciéndole compatible con [Mimic].

—Interesante.

Siguió divagando entre los papeles y también noto la imagen de Asia Argento entre las filas de la nobleza Gremory.

Lo tenía que admitir tenía una nobleza muy pintoresca en cuanto talento y personalidades.

El sonido de la puerta del baño abriendo llamo su atención y con un sorbo a su café volvió a los documentos que estaban en su mesa.

Se podía decir que eran prometedores pero tenían que salir del hueco emocional en donde estaban metidos.

—Veo que ya estás estudiando—. Seguido a eso el castaño sintió un rose suave contra su oreja y unos globos contra su espalda.

—Y tú sigues sin perder la costumbre, Xen.

Cuando volteó se encontró con una diosa en pocas palabras, aquel cabello corto seguía igual que en antaño igual que su mechón verde, sus ojos avellas seguían allí pero con un aire misterioso para cualquiera menos para él, su figura envidiable ahora era acompañado por un rostro más maduro y agraciado. Xenovia era la palabra perfecta para el pecado.

—Para que perder la costumbre si llevamos años haciendo lo mismo—. Le devolvió la chica ante lo dicho por el chico.

—¿Pues que haremos ahora?—. La dejaría elegir pues con ella todo era una sorpresa.

La chica colocó su índice en su mentón a modo de pensar.

—Mm, ¿Podemos follar un poco más?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Issei fue más que evidente.

—Pues me gustaría tomar esa propuesta , señorita—. Tomando sus mejillas Issei atrapó los labios de Xenovia con los suyos, empezando un baile lento de ambas bocas.— Pero hay cosas que hacer.

Xenovia realizó un puchero.

—Vamos Ise, nos vemos muy poco. Mañana ya no me tendrás aquí seguramente.

—No se supone que debas estar aquí y lo sabes.

El regaño dejo indignada a la joven de cabello azul, quién observó como esté pasaba de largo de ella y tomaba los documentos de nueva cuenta. Con algo de molestia tomo los documentos de sus manos y los lanzó de nuevo en la mesa.

—Pues no te iba a dejar solo en esta fecha—. Le reclamó molesta.

—Estare bien, Xen—. Respondió Issei con simpleza.

—Se que lo estarás, pero no quiero dejarte sólo.

La chica lo tomó por los cachetes y lo obligó a verla, compartieron miradas y al final Issei termino cediendo.

—En ese caso debes vestirte... Nos iremos a la brevedad.

—Perfecto. Te quiero Ise—. Le dijo la chica como si fuera una niña que acaba salirse con la suya.

—Manipuladora.

—Espera a que me cambie.

Issei dejo que la chica se vistiera tomando él una chamarra negra, una playera roja abajo y unos jeans de azul oscuro junto a unas zapatillas deportivas.

Este día lo estaba deprimiendo de a poco.

—Ya estoy lista.

Xenovia había optado por algo más juvenil, con una falda de pliegues negra y una blusa color crema con un escote recatado y los hombros libres junto a unas sandalias negras.

—Entonces hay que irnos.

La chica se acercó al joven que haciendo alarde de su control con la magia abrió un portal a un páramo desconocido. Ambos se adentraron en el portal y apenas lo cruzaron observaron una edificación destrozada, con algunas paredes y columnas aún de pie pero en mal estado, junto a miles de escombros, se veía que el tiempo había hecho de las suyas.

El castaño sintió como Xenovia le tomaba de la mano en un apoyo silencioso.

Se empezó a mover por aquel campo, sintiendo esa concentración de energías tan diferente, de seguro eso evitaba que la naturaleza recobrará aquel el terreno como suyo.

Mientras más avanzaba su ojos más húmedos se ponían, cada paso para el castaño era una maldita estaca en su corazón y un martirio a su mente.

Xenovia no estaba mejor, este lugar era un desastre pero... Era su desastre, su representación en cuanto a dolor y una visión de su alma.

Fue cuando ambos frenaron de manera abrupta, a unos treinta pasos se encontraba un piedra con algunos objetos como una biblia una pistola de Luz y unida por unos hilos rojos se encontraban la gran mayoría de las espadas demoníacas a excepción de [Gram] y [Nothung]. El resto seguían allí o mejor dicho los restos de las espadas estaban allí.

Avanzaron a paso lento cuando llegaron leyeron el memorándum de la roca.

_"Un buen hombre, mentor y un ejemplo a seguir. Descansa en paz en el reino de los cielos maestro"_.

—¿Cómo permitimos que todo se fuera a la mierda?—. Preguntó de manera retórica Issei.

**Flash Back (inicio)**.

La noche caía con suma tranquilidad en la catedral de Europa central, hace unas horas que habían llegado y ahora montaban guardia para cuidar el fragmento de la Excalibur. Eran un buen batallón si le preguntaban a él, esperaban la visita de un demonio quizás uno de clase alta pero aún así eran demasiados para tan poca visita.

—Mantenganse alertas, alguien entró en el perímetro—. Habló casi como una orden Siegfried.

En eso explotó una de las torres de centinelas que custodiaban el perímetro, Issei no había logrado ver el ataque pero por el sonido dejaba en claro que era cerca.

—¡Agrupense!—. Siegfried dio la orden y de inmediato Xenovia, Irina e Issei se juntaron atrás de los tantos exorcistas que mantenían sus pistolas de luz afuera y apuntando a la única entrada de la catedral.

Para su suerte la catedral fue hecha de manera estratégica contando con varias edificaciones al frente y la de atrás —en donde estaba [Nigthmare]— era un lugar sin ventanas y amplió, lo suficientemente grande para dejar que 50 exorcistas se posicionaran de manera cómoda.

—Capitan Siegfried, estamos listos—. Quién le comunico a Siegfried su estatus fue el padre Freed Sellzen.

Sellzen era el actual cabecilla y encargado de la catedral principal de Europa central.

Otra explosión sucedió casi a las afueras, junto a un grito y una estaca atravesando la puerta de metal de la catedral.

—Esperamos sus órdenes capitán—. Le volvió a increpar el Sellzen.

—Esperen.

Musitó Siegfried con inesperada calma mientras sacaba una espada de luz.

El único sonido que se escuchó adentro era el incesante goteo de sangre que bajaba desde la lanza hasta el suelo, los exorcistas estaban sudando de manera copiosa, cada vez más el ambiente era más tenso.

Issei que se encontraba en la cuarta fila junto a sus compañeras observó todo el tiempo buscando algún sonido que delatara a sus enemigos. Sin embargo lo único que recogía su oído era un aleteo por encima de ellos, fue cuando escucho pisadas fuertes contra el suelo.

—Embestiran la entrada—. Relató esté como si fuera lo más obvio.

Al escuchar al castaño Xenovia sacó a [Destruction] e Irina hizo lo propio con [Mimic]. Por otro lado Issei infundió su mano en llamas negras.

Pum.

Pum.

Pum.

Las arremetidas empezaron, poniendo nerviosos a los exorcistas que veían como cada golpea la entrada hacia que soltara y aflojara los pernos que sostenían las puertas dobles.

Pum.

Pum.

Pum.

—Seguimos esperando capitán.

Sellzen volvió a replicar.

Pum.

Pum.

Al octavo golpe la entrada soltó el último perno, el siguiente golpe haría que la entrada se venga abajo.

Issei se concentraba en escuchar, la carrera... Las pisadas... Y el corte del viento le indico que estaban cerca.

Tomo la espada de Xenovia dejando un rato su mano allí,convirtiendo el filo antes blanco y brilloso en un negro mate en la Excalibur y abrió los ojos.

—Ahora.

Con la orden de Siegfried las balas llovieron sobre los agresores que entraban.

Issei abrió los ojos, unos trece entes se veían agujereados por las balas, estás haciendo estragos y atravesando la carne de los intrusos que tuvieron su destino seguro a penas entraron. Sin embargo no dejo que Xenovia blandiera su Excalibur.

Por cinco minutos el sonido continuo de palas disparadas y los casquillos al suelo se dejaban escuchar.

—Alto al fuego—. La voz del padre Sellzen se dejó oír parando la tormenta de balas y sangre que dejaron los exorcistas.

El grito de victoria nunca llegó pues en ese momento una explosión sucedió por el lado izquierdo de la catedral presentándose con ella un ser alado de unas doce alas negras como la noche, quién, sin esperar movió su mano para que miles de lanzas se acumularán a su alrededor.

De inmediato Issei quito la mano de la hoja de [Destruction] haciendo que Xenovia comprendiera la seña y atacará al extraño.

El corte viajo tan rápido que corto el aire y una parte de la mejilla del extraño hombre que no se dejaba ver por las sombras de la noche.

Solo se percibe ese pequeño rastro de sangre escarlata y brillante que bajaba desde el pómulo del hombre.

—No esta mal.

Musitó aquella voz como un elogio. Sin más dejo ir un centenar de lanzas de luz sobre el batallón.

Devolviendo el acto que habían hecho hasta hace minutos.

—Pensaba que sería un reto mayor.

Hablo con soberbia y bajo, caminando entre los cadáveres de los exorcistas. El hombre se acercó a una vitrina donde se encontraba la dichosa espada, listo para robarle. Apenas la tocó está desapareció.

—Bien jugado.

Dijo el hombre sin voltear.

—Pero incluso para mí dejar a tantos como carnada es algo despiadado.

Cuando volteó se encontró con la espada en manos del padre Sellzen junto a Siegfried.

De otro lado salía Issei de entre las sombras con sus compañeras de armas.

—Asi que tú eres el causante de todo este revuelo... Kokabiel.

La voz de Siegfried hizo que todos mirarán al hombre frente a ellos.

—¿Veamos que tenemos aquí?, Tenemos a tres Excaliburs, las espadas demoníacas y el chiquillo rojo... Jajajaja parece que saque el premio gordo—. Hablo con voz ronca.

—Tu eres el responsable de la desaparición de [Rapiddly]—. Le acusó Siegfried que ya intuía por donde iba la cosa.

—Esas son calumnias, no tiene pruebas para tal acusación—. Hablo burlón el caído.

—¿Pero si está aquí?—. Habló Irina molesta.

—Jajaja ¿niña es que acaso no han visto a quienes han matado?—. Le habló con diversión el hombre.

Intrigado Siegfried observó los rostros de los trece hombres y los reconoció.

—Maldición, caímos como niños.

—Veo que los reconoces hoja demoníaca.

—¿Maestro?—. Issei estaba perdido.

—A quienes matamos son humanos que tienen contratos con los demonios—. Hablo molestó Siegfried.

—Yo en estos momentos no estoy aquí, ahora me encuentro sirviendo como guardia de Azazel que se encuentra en una reunión con los altos mandos del cielo y el inframundo, por ende mi cuartada es segura.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta!, Planeaste que los mataran—. Issei estaba iracundo, ese idiota estaba coaccionando una guerra.

—¿Azazel lo sabe?—. Preguntó con cuidado el Sellzen.

—Eso no te interesa, de todas formas los muertos no hablan.

—¿Nos quiere matar?—. Preguntó indignada Xenovia.

—Con nosotros muertos todos en el cielo pensaran que han venido demonios de alto calibre.

—Y los demonios asumirán que hemos matado a sus contratistas como una advertencia.

Explicaron Siegfried y Freed.

—... Y nadie notará la ausencia de [Nigthmare]—. Dedujo Irina.

—O nuestra última opción, le partimos la cara y lo llevamos ante los altos mandos ahora mismo—. Propuso Issei.

—¿Y quién lo hará? ¿Tú?—. Le devolvió Kokabiel.

—Todos.

Hablo Siegfried, estaba dispuesto acabar los rumores y entregando a kokabiel las investigaciones irían por otro rumbo.

—Intentelo y veamos.

El primero en atacar fue Issei que con su mano cubierta en llamas negras la alargó para golpear al caído,

Kokabiel atrapó la mano del chico con una sonrisa en su cara, sin embargo este abrió su palma y un círculo de magia de color morado salió de su mano disparándole en la cara al caído.

—Tengo que reconocer algo, los tienes bien puestos—. Hablo de manera cínica el caído.

Sin esperar otra cosa kokabiel jalo de la mano de Issei encarandolo y tomándolo por el cuello.

—Esto es solo el comienzo niño—. Le susurró al oído.

Siegfried que no se quedó quieto salvo la distancia entre el y el caído, apareciendo a su lado y empuñando a [Gram] lanzó un tajo que fue parado por el ala derecha de Kokabiel, el caído observó cómo las dos portadoras de las Excaliburs saltaban para dejarse caer en picada contra él.

—Son un juego nada más—. Hablo el caído mientras que bloqueaba a las chicas.

—Pero jugando te podemos matar.

Quién hablo fue Siegfried para dejar su imagen y pasar al padre Sellzen quien le sonrió al ángel y, sacando una pistola empezó a disparar para cargarle. En realidad Siegfried apareció por detrás del caído y lo atravesó.

Kokabiel elevó su aura para hacer espacio, quién se mantenía cerca era Siegfried sosteniendo su espada e Issei que empezaba a desaparecer y reapacer de la sombra del caído y darle un puñetazo.

—Bien bailemos.

En las manos del caído espadas de luz aparecen mientras en las manos de Issei se formaron dos barras negras de metal, Xenovia sacó a [Durandal] de su encierro, Siegfried caso otros cuatro brazos de su espalda.

—No bajen la guardia o les costará la vida—. La advertencia de Siegfried hizo que Irina tragara duro, pues era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien fuera de sus límites.

Issei al ver eso unió ambas barras y dejo que un gran filo se materializará en uno de los lados, dando aspecto de una guadaña.

—Issei hazme los honores—. Hablo el de ojos rojos.

Al escuchar aquello el padre Sellzen observó cómo el joven dejaba la guadaña en el suelo y del suelo empezaron aparecer pilares de un metal oscuro atravesando la tierra.

Kokabiel que veía aquello con interés se lanzo hacía adelante, usando su velocidad dejaba que los pilares pasarán cerca, dio un salto hacia atrás cuando uno casi lo sorprende y, con ojos abiertos vio como de ese Pilar una pequeña barra salía de esta a forma de espina, era como un maldito bosque de metal negro.

Por los pelos los evadió sin embargo cuando volteó se encontró con Issei saliendo del Pilar y dándole un corte vertical con la guadaña. Apenas tocó suelo kokabiel fue sorprendido por Siegfried que, con [Balmung] lo atravesó desde el pecho.

—Jaja muy bien, exorcistas. Tal vez me confíe demasiado, peliemos enserio—. Con esa frase kokabiel elevó su poder a todo lo que daba, tomando del rostro a Siegfried y arrojandolo contra Xenovia que venía en camino.

Irina vio como su amiga era golpeada por Siegfried que fue usado a modo de proyectil, transformó su katana en un látigo y usando los pilares creados por Issei se balanceó y en el aire cambio de nuevo el arma por un par de kamás.

Inició el combate con kokabiel, la chica movía el arma con cortes letales directos a la cara pero el ángel se movía o se agachaba para evadirla, molesta Irina cambio el arma por un bō golpeando sus piernas y sus brazos gracias al nuevo alcance, le barrió el bastón y lo dejo en el aire y, en pleno aire cambio a una katana dándole un corte ascendente en las costillas del ángel. Una vez más cambio el arma volviendo a las kamás lanzandolas como unos bumerangs que cortaron en la parte de los hombros al caído.

—Tienes un buen control, he de suponer que ese es el fragmento de [Mimic].

Con el razonamiento de Kokabiel, Irina le bajó el pulgar haciendo que el caído la embistiera con furia, lo que no noto fue como Irina se mantenía en la sombra del Pilar de Issei, de la nada la chica fue tragada por las sombras y en cambio salió Issei junto a Xenovia atacando le con un círculo mágico y un filo de energía respectivamente.

Kokabiel salió del humo provocado por el ataque y tacleo a Xenovia contra el suelo y a Issei lo estampó contra una pared causando un cráter en la misma, se separó un poco y empezó a darle puñetazos por todo el cuerpo, como si de un sacó de boxeo se tratase.

—Vamos, quiero ver de lo que eres capaz con la [Booster Gear].

Insitandolo kokabiel le dio tiempo y espacio a Issei cosa que este aprovechó.

—**Dark hole*. **

en las manos del chico la energía oscura se acumulaba en en forma de espiral, cuando lo tuvo listo se lo arrojó causando que el ángel impactará contra uno de lo pilares de Issei.

Kokabiel se levantó empezando a mover su cuello y sonar sus vertebras.

—Eso me dio asco—. Pronunció el castaño.

Una bala impacto en la mejilla del caído, que sonrió al ver cómo el padre le disparó a matar, con una sonrisa cortó la distancia y le proporciono un golpe en el estómago que lo dejo de rodillas a sus pies.

—Cucaracha insignificante.

De sus manos espadas de luz salieron y las alineó contra la cabeza del hombre encerrndolo en una "x".

Siegfried salió de la nada y le atacó con [Nothung] y [Balmung] haciendo que el cuadre lo mirará de manera cansada.

—No importa qué, ustedes no me mataran—. Con un movimiento Kokabiel le quitó el brazo derecho a Siegfried y la poderosa [Gram] cayó al suelo.

El muñón no dejaba de sangrar en abundancia, con una patada a su brazo bueno Kokabiel quebró los huesos del antebrazo del peliplata, haciendo que [Nothung] cayera.

El padre Sellzen se había quedado de piedra al ver lo despiadado que era el hombre su mano usó a [Nigthmare] y le cortó el pecho causando que el hombre se regocijará por la intención del humano.

Lo tomó por los cabello y lo hizo verlo.

—Jajaja eres una maldita escoria, pero descuida en unos momentos verás tu terrible verdad después de una vida entregado.

Siegfried miro sus otros brazos, esto era gracias a una Sacred Gear brindada por un sujeto que le contacto hace un tiempo, le permitió manejar todas las espadas al mismo tiempo pero aún no estaba ni cerca del poder del cadre. Lo peor era que el muy hijo de perra soltaría un secreto importante

Para suerte del padre, Irina salto justo a tiempo para cortar un dedo de la mano derecha del cadre. Por otro lado apareció Xenovia y sacó a ambos peliplata de las manos de Kokabiel.

—¡Issei hazlo!—. La orden vino por parte de Xenovia que salia del rango de alcance de Kokabiel junto a Irina.

En el cielo apareció Issei con un aura morada y corrosiva rodeándolo, en su dedo índice se encontraba un círculo negro que lo arrojó contra el pecho de Kokabiel.

**—Chibaku tensei***

con la técnica de Issei Kokabiel se empezó a elevar en los cielos mientras que los pilares negros creados por el joven se acumulaban alrededor del caído, era como si se creará un campo gravitacional alrededor del núcleo oscuro para atraer la materia oscura creada por Issei.

El castaño sostuvo la técnica lo más qué pudo, por su frente gotas y gotas de sudor bajaban de manera copiosa, estaba claro el esfuerzo dejado tras la técnica. Cuando el chico termino cayó al suelo agotado, usar la oscuridad para alterar la gravedad era algo que lo dejaba fuera de sí.

Observó su pequeña obra, una luna casi perfecta de un diámetro de 20 metros, era la celda perfecta. Cuando vio y sintió el poder del cadre algo le quedó claro, no podían ganar, y en acuerdo tácito dejo que su maestro lo distrajera lo suficiente como para darle tiempo de armar los requisitos de la técnica.

Aprovecharon que el solo quería jugar y le sorprendió con su mejor truco.

—¿Estás bien?

Las palabras de Irina lo trajeron a tierra, viendo su mano estirada contra la de él simplemente la tomo y se dejó ayudar, aún le dolía que su amiga se fuera o qué renunciará a un futuro junto pero era lo mejor para ella.

Siegfried aún no se movió de su sitio y viendo cómo Issei caminaba hasta él lo detuvo con una mirada fría, acto seguido una enorme lanza de luz impacto a sus pies causando que por la explosión salieran volando unos metros atrás, Xenovia estaba alerta y de la falsa luna salió la pesadilla hecha hombre

En el estallido de luz Kokabiel con su torso expuesto y magullado, con sangre bajando de su frente y con varías heridas alrededor salía iracundo.

El cadre observó su mano derecha viendo la falta de un dedo y ahora con esto su carácter y su ira se elevaron.

—¡Son unos malditos!, Pero descuiden se ganaron su muerte como guerreros. Así qué... ¿Quien será el primero?

La sed de sangre aumento en el campo de combate, Issei miraba los ojos de la muerte y resultaba tener unos ojos rojos y una sonrisa con dientes afilados.

No pudo evitar formular una pregunta en su mente.

...¿Cómo saldrían de esa?

* * *

se imprime y se sube.

Vaya largo tiempo sin subir un capítulo, pero la cosa es que no encontré una forma de redactarlo sin que se viera tan forzado o monótono además que dejaría un par de puntos inconclusos del capítulo anterior, más, creo que ya encontré un manera de incorporarlo pero para más adelante.

Este capítulo lo corto adrede pues si no lo hago alcanzaré las 15.000 o 18.000 palabras,

Aún quedan unas cuantas cosas por explicar pero eso es materia del siguiente cap.

En cuanto a las técnicas usadas sin de otros animes y siempre que use una dejare la referencia aquí.

Dark hole: más que una técnica es una carta que se usa en YuGiOh para crear un agujero negro, aquí lo usaré como ataque y puede ser letal si se usa con toda la energía de Issei.

Chibaku tensei: técnica de Naruto que consiste en alterar la energía gravitatoria alrededor de un núcleo.

respondamos los reviews.

Dark R-Evolucion: pues el término monstruo puede ser empleado por algunos personajes en un futuro próximo. En cuanto a Siegfried creo que no se podrá cumplir tu idea cuando lo coloque como su maestro fue para justificar ese empujón que viene a partir de ahora, con esto no digo que no tenga relevancia, de hecho una de las bases de la historia será esa relación maestro estudiante que tienen que se irá explorando más adelante en pequeños fragmentos.

Por el harén pues si habrá pero aún me planteo las chicas, hasta ahora tengo planeado tres el resto sigue como un enigma incluso para mí.

TheAlexxD6: Eso te lo puedo explicar pero te spoileare fuerte, la realidad es que si hay un motivo pero tendrás que esperar a un futuro. Saludos y me gustan tus historias.

Pues perdón por el retraso y los posibles errores nos leemos luego.


	4. Fragmentos del pasado: Revelaciones

**He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que cada vez me divierte más al escribirla y leerla. Yo lo admito hasta yo la leo por que me gusta como va. **

**A pesas de que la situación actual me deja escribir más y me da más tiempo igual me toma unos cuantos días sacrificio el capítulo porque lo escribo en mi teléfono (mi PC murió en el peor momento) y segundo esta historia tiene algunas cosas que simplemente no puedo ignorar sin quitarle la coherencia. **

**Vayamos a los reviews. **

TheAlexxD6:Hombre que te puedo decir, ni yo mismo me esperaba lo de Siegfried, pero era necesario para justificar un par de cosas que veras aquí y si el anterior te parece cargado este tampoco se queda atrás, mi idea es esclarecer las cosas e ir entrando en materia de a poco. Jajaja entiendo eso bloqueos súper infernales pero nada que un par de días libres no resuelva, nos leemos luego.

Dark R-Evolucion: pues si fue largo pero es porque ya me acostumbre a las 9.000 palabras mínimo aún así no me paso de las 10.000 porque sería en extremo pesado. Si ví la película cuando escribía y con respecto a lo de Kokabiel pues la k me engaño con el tamaño xD. No te preocupes lo bueno lo verás.

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

Kokabiel se movía entre los pasillos de su nueva organización, muchas cosas habían pasado y con ellos uno cuantos cambios. Todo por un detonante de hace 4 años atrás.

Ese detonante tenía por nombre Issei Hyodo.

El mocoso portador de la longinus [Booster Gear], aun tenía cuentas con él y lo mejor de todo era que todo el mundo, o al menos los cargos importantes, de lo sobrenatural le tenía un ojo puesto al muchacho. No era de menos pues enterarse que era el [Serkiryuutei] ya de por si traía unas cuantas miradas a sus espaldas, sin embargo, eso quedó aún lado cuando el [cielo] confirmó a los altos mandos del mundo que ese chico era la esencia de Lucifer Morningstar.

Era irreal, para muchos todo eran mentiras pero, para é,l era todo lo contrario.

Claro está que todo se manejó con pinzas pues no cualquiera conocía lo que el chico era en realidad, pero bastaba para que los dirigentes del juego le pusieran un ojo.

Aún hoy recordaba con detalles esa batalla que tuvo con esos mal nacidos santurrones y, por instinto llevó su mano derecha a su ojo derecho, sintiendo esa textura del parche negro que cubría esa cuenca ahora vacía. También le causó gracia ver que uno de sus dedos tampoco estába.

—"Malditos críos".

No pudo evitar sentir molestia al ver su actual estado.

Llegó a su sala, un cuarto con aires futurista y un gran mapa global donde algunos puntos estaban tachados, para el excadre le impresionaba como las eras cambiaban tan rápido. Antes era el poder quien llevaba el mando, ahora era la información que puede destruir batallones.

Rodeó la mesa donde se encontraba su mapa con algunos detalles de su cruzada y fue directo a un trono en el medio de la habitación,esto no era [Grigory] pero no estába mál. De hecho se sentía bien, extrañamente bién.

Cerró los párpados, o bueno el parpado del ojo bueno, por un instante y era como si viera al hijo de perra rojo.

Muchos decían que era solo una pérdida de tiempo, pero él lo reconocía. En él veía la posibilidad de que el mundo se terminase, veía el Apocalipsis hecho hombre, puede que el mundo fuera un cáncer pero… toda enfermedad tiene una cura así tarde miles de años en aparecer.

Y tristemente el mundo ya tenía la suya.

Ellos se sentían súper poderosos desde sus castillos moviendo fichas para una paz tan ridícula y no sabían que la puta guerra la tenían al frente de sus narices y, lo peor de todo era que el muchacho era astuto, no dejaba rastros de lo que hacía.

Puede ser que el fuera un amante de la guerra pero no estaba demente, dejar que Issei Hyodo creciera era un suicidio, era darle más poder a un c4 y pasarlo a una ojiva nuclear. Definitivamente quería una guerra pero quería una que pudiese ganar o una donde por lo menos tuviera posibilidades para variar.

Se había autoimpuesto una tarea. Eliminar a Issei Hyodo.

**Flash Back (inició). **

Kokabiel salía de aquella prisión recién hecha por su enemigo, tenía al mocoso rojo en la mira y casi estuvo a punto de matarlo pero el portador de la espada demoníaca le había advertido justo a tiempo. Entendía que debía matarlos a la brevedad pues por jugar casi lo atrapan.

Se sacudió un poco el polvo y quitó una manga del saco que traía, sus ojos se apartaton del mocoso rojo y fueron al portador de las espadas demoníacas viendo como se encontraba adolorido, luego vió a la portadora de [Durandal] y solo por instinto paso su lengua por sus labios, mojandolos en el proceso, esperaba que la chica fuera la mitad de buena que el antiguo portador de esa legendaria espada.

No pudo terminar su reconocimiento debido a que una shuriken gigante se dirigía con rapidez a su cuerpo, la observó mientras cortaba el aire y realizaba una peligrosa curvatura, cambiando el trayecto que finalizaría en su cara. Una sonrisa apareció en el ángel de alas oscuras y con su mano desnuda atrapó el objeto en el aire pero, noto como este se desvanece al toque con su mano.

Cuando se volteó atrapo por el cuello a Irina, tenía que reconocerles que eran ingeniosos y por puro instinto sus ojos vieron al padre de la catedral con [Nightmare] irradiando energía. Solo por maldad empezó a ejercer fuerza en el cuello de la chica, era cierto que estaba molesto y se merecía la muerte pero eso no evitaría que los torturara de a poco y cuando su moral fuera mierda y su espíritu este quebrado… Los matará.

Los alaridos de queja cada vez eran más audible para sus oídos.

—**Dark Hole. **

El ataque de Issei fue precisó dándole en el antebrazo del ángel caído.

Kokabiel lo vió atrapar a la chica en el aire y, notó ese aire preocupado del rojo junto a un toque de ira.

—Aaahhh el amor joven es tan bonito—. Le habló con sarcasmo al castaño mientras este lo veía. —Deberían saber que este será su fin.

—Jódete, tu vas a ir frente a los altos mandos del [cielo].

La voz de Siegfried llamó la atención de Kokabiel, el cadre no pudo evitar reír y en un santiamén corto la distancia con el exorcista encarandolo.

—¿Y te lo repito, serás tú quién me llevé?

Siegfried movió uno de los brazos proporcionados por el [Sacred Gear] sin embargo Kokabiel lo atrapo cortando la extremidad con una espada de luz, antes de que cayera la espada a tierra el peliplateado tomó la espada con su brazo roto, le dolió a horrores pero hizo un corte vertical pegándole a Kokabiel, causando un corte combinado con el que había dejado Freed hace un rato y dejando una fea marca en "x" en el pecho del cadre.

El filo de [Tyrfing] llenado por la sangre del cadre dejaba un dolor exagerado en Siegfried que apenas y la podía sostener en el aire debido a los huesos rotos de su antebrazo.

Kokabiel suspiro y, creando una lanza de luz se la arrojó al de ojos rojos pegándole de lleno en el hombro y atravesandolo con la misma. El grito del peliplata fue música para el caído de sienes negras quien se acercó con una caminata parsimoniosa.

—Ahora verás como los mató a todos, pero shhh~ ya vendré en un momento para calmar tu pena—. Le hablo al oído mientras abrazaba su cabeza y levantándose de nuevo creo otra lanza enterrandola en su pierna derecha. —No te muevas, ya vuelvo.

Al escuchar esas palabras Siegfried se asusta, observando el terror en los ojos de Issei, la parálisis en Xenovia causada por el miedo y el pánico en Irina. Estaba claro su siguiente movimiento.

—No vean atrás, ¡deben irse!—. El grito de alarma causó gracia en el cadre. —llevense a las Excaliburs, eso es todo lo que importa ahora.

El exorcista se intentó mover pero una parada del cadre lo dejó estampado contra una pared y otra lanza de luz le perforó en el área de su abdomen pero sin tocar algún órgano vital.

Freed veía con horror todo y su cerebro que antes trabajaba en un contragolpe ahora se veía sumergido en un mar de dudas, miro la hoja de [Nightmare], si esa espada no estuviera aquí su vida tendría más trayecto y camino.

—"Perdoname padre"—. Y hablándole una última vez a su padre en los cielos saco su pistola de luz y se decidió disparar en la cabeza.

Con ojos cerrados se dio cuenta que la bala nunca llegó, nunca lo mató y, para cuando abrió sus ojos tenía al cadre al frente con el cañon de la pistola entre sus manos.

—Jajajaja les dije que yo los mataré y lo que haces es trampa.

Una patada a su estómago hizo que Freed dejara todo el contenido estomacal con algo de sangre en los pies del cadre. Kokabiel observo sus zapatos manchados y sintió repulsión.

—Me en sucias cucaracha maldita, ahora me limpiaras—. Con una patada a la cara el cadre empezó a mover su pie contra la cara del padre buscando limpiar su calzado.

—Issei debemos irnos—. La voz de Xenovia llegó a los oídos del castaño quien se negaba abondanar a su maestro en medio de este predicamento.

—¿Estas loca? No podemos irnos—. Reclamo el joven con fuerza.

—No tenemos oportunidad, tu estas cansado y entre Irina y yo no podemos acorralar a esa bestia—. Le volvió a insistir la peliazul.

Irina veía sorprendido la facilidad con la que el cadre barría el piso con el padre de la catedral y como este intentaba defenderse de manera desesperada.

—Se iran ustedes, después de todo hay que resguardar las Excaliburs y yo cubrire su escape—. Habló el castaño con convicción.

—Si tu te quedas, yo me quedo—. Habló Xenovia irritada.

—No lo entienden…

—Nos quedaremos, somos un equipo y tú prentedes ir a tú muerte de forma voluntaria y no te dejaré—. Finiquito el tema Irina.

Al ver lo terca de sus amigas Issei no insistió más.

—¿Cual es el plan?

—Mantenernos vivos, sacar a sensei y al padre y escapar.

—Necesitarás ésto, ten.

Xenovia le entregó el fragmento de [Destruction] al castaño.

Issei dejó que Irina y Xenovia fueran adelante, por un momento observo su mano izquierda… Ése era su verdadero plan.

Kokabiel se movía mientras reía al ver los movimientos lentos y torpes del padre, si esta era la mayor resistencia que podía poner entonces todo estaba resuelto. Con un tajo descendente Freed dejó su cuerpo sin defensas cosa que aprovechó el cadre al propinarle un rodillazo en la garganta.

—Esto es muy sencillo.

Irina se lanzó contra el cadre mientras Xenovia la seguía, cubriendo ambas las dos caras del enemigo. Por otro lado Issei se le acercó a Siegfried tratando de liberar a su maestro causando un forcejeo con las lanzas de luz.

—¿Creí haberte dado una órden?

La voz molesta de Siegfried dejó un tanto extrañado al joven.

—¿Pensaba que nos conocía maestro?, no lo dejaremos aquí—. Le respondió con energía.

El chico arrancó la última lanza con algo de esfuerzo, viendo sus manos un tanto quemadas.

—No te estas recuperando—. Opinó el peliplata. —Debes estar en las últimas.

—Puede ser pero aún me queda algo de energía.

Siegfried de inmediato cayó al suelo, su cuerpo sucumbió ante el dolor de las heridas, su carne humana perforada y sus energías agotadas…. Era una mierda.

A lo lejos el de Grigory veía como el castaño ayudaba a su maestro a levantarse, no lo dejaría irse y, de inmediato recordó la furia al mocoso. Con una lanza de luz en mano bloqueo a las dos portadoras de las espadas sagradas y con un estallido de su aura logró conseguir distancia, moviendo su brazo y con el objetivo a la vista lanzo de nueva cuenta la lanza.

—"Liberate de esa maldito".

Xenovia vio con horror la velocidad que llevaba el ataque y para disgusto de ella su trayectoria terminaría en su amigo.

—Aaaaaahh.

El grito y la sangre imitaron a un volcán que recién estalla, el ruido de la lanza impactando contra la piedra dejaron un cuerpo empotrado contra los escombros de una pared. La risa sublime de Kokabiel era acompañada por las lágrimas de Irina y el aturdimiento de Xenovia.

Issei veía confundido todo, su rostro manchado por la sangre y un extraño temblor lo dejó ver desde su posición a su maestro con el ataque atravesando su pecho.

Sus oídos se agudizó al punto de escuchar los músculos de Kokabiel en movimiento y, un parpadeo ya lo tenía a un lado.

—Eres un hijo de puta, es la segunda vez que te pones al medio—. Le dijo mientras veía las gotas de sangre del exorcista escapar de su boca y sus manos luchando por sacar la lanza de sus adentros.

Issei reacciono y con [Destruction] lo embistió con furia para ser detenido y tomando por el cuello.

—Ya me tienes arto, ¿crees que puedes rivalizar conmigo mierdecilla?—. Su agarre aumentó dejando escapar un poco del líquido escarlata de la boca del castaño. — Es chistoso que hasta este punto la iglesia haga que sus miembros se entreguen por una causa pérdida—. Le comentó el cadre como quien cuenta una trivialidad, todo mientras veía el patrón agónico de los brazos de Issei en busca de la libertad de ese agarre.

Siegfried con esfuerzo se empezaba a mover, pero para su desgracia era demasiado dolor y su cuerpo dejó de responder.

Kokabiel le echo un vistazo con más detenimiento y por un momento le pareció conocido, más allá de ser el legendario exorcista compatible con las espadas demoníacas, le pareció haberlo visto antes y recordó de dónde.

Arrojó al castaño al suelo y lo piso en su espalda, bajo su pie escucho ese leve crujido señal inequívoca de la ruptura de las vértebras de la columna.

El shock fue tal que dejó aturdido al joven.

—¿Dime joven te puedes mover después de eso? —. Le habló con un tono siniestro casi en deleite de cada palabra.— Ahora me faltan ustedes dos par de mocosas.

Issei se sintió horrorizado al ver que no sentía ninguna extremidad de su cuerpo, intento moverse una, dos, incluso una tercera vez pero era inútil y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla causada por su impotencia.

—Eres… Un malnacido—. La debilidad apenas y dejaba hablar al exorcista de pelo plata.

—En realidad dije que los rompería, este ya está listo—. Habló apuntando al joven de orbes mieles—. Pero me siento caritativo, necesito un par de minutos con usted Lord todo poderoso "espada demoníaca", por lo tanto dejaré a las dos putas que se vallan o se oculten, pero cuando las encuentre pues…

Issei se perturbó a escuchar ese tono sugerente del cadre.

—Vete a la mierda, tu no le harás nada a Irina—. Habló molestó el joven aún en el suelo.

Kokabiel río ante las palabras del joven, carcajeandose de lo lindo al ver a la peli azul y a la chica de coletas esconderse. Ya se divertiria pero antes terminará de quebrar al joven.

—Te lo reconozco, tienes espíritu ya el padre no me hará frente, jaja incluso es probable que ya se haya matado—. El cadre se inclinó observando las frustración en esos ojos mieles, luego volteó para encontrar como la vida se escapaba de manera lenta de Siegfried. —Mira niño no es personal pero… Veo ¿amor?

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se manifestó en la cara del caído al ver como este desviaba los ojos.

—No es todo como crees, de hecho debo serciorarme de una cosa pero cuando encuentre a tu noviecita no la matare—. Paró para tomarlo de la cara y hacerlo ver a los ojos. — … La haré gritar, gemir, decir mi nombre, la violare y cuando la rompa te la pondré al frente.

Molesto el joven escupió al de cabello negro, logrando que este se carjeara del acto irreverente del muchacho. Se quito con el dorso de mano la saliva de su cara y volvió con Siegfried.

A lo lejos y detrás de una pared que apenas y se sostenía, Irina y Xenovia veían atemorizadas como el cadre ponía la mano en la cara de Siegfried, dialogando con beneplácito con el hombre.

—¿que podemos hacer? —. Pregunta Irina con angustia, ver a su amigo y su líder tan cerca de ese hombre no le dejaban muchas opciones.

Xenovia apretó las manos a la pared, los estaban acabando como una hormiga ante un pie… era imposible que todos salieran vivos. Miro a Irina por un momento encontrando resignación en su cara, a unos 20 metros se encontraba el padre Freed que apenas y se podía mover de tantas heridas en su cuerpo.

Dejó de mirar y se sentó, dejándose caer. No le veía salida, lo mejor era salir con Irina mientras pudiera… Se llevaría al padre pero sería peso muerto y las retrasará, eso era seguro. Tampoco tenía a [Destruction] y por lo que se apreciaba tendría que dejarla.

—Xen…

El llamado de su amiga hizo eco en su mente, no le apetecía morir pero tampoco quería lidiar con su conciencia más adelante.

—Hay que ocultarnos y separarnos.

—¿Qué?, ¡No! —. La de ojos violetas veía como su amiga tragaba grueso, el miedo era su peor enemigo ahora. —Estas insinuando que una de las dos sirva de carnada.

—Las dos juntas no podemos salir de aquí, si nos separamos compraremos tiempo y una de las dos podrá sacar a Issei, a Siegfried y al padre Freed.

Irina se quedó pensativa, con la mirada gacha acepto con pesadumbre la propuesta de su amiga y se levantó con [Mímic] en mano.

—Por favor no mueras.

Xenovia la vio correr, apretó el mango de [Durandal] y volvió a ver al cadre.

Kokabiel seguía sopesando su próximo movimiento, las dos mocosa se estaban moviendo, eso era bueno, sin embargo su problema era quitarle la máscara a quien tenía al frente.

—¿Qué sucede cuervo apestoso, acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones? —. El comentario fue con un toque hilarante.

Kokabiel lo estudio por un momento, su cuerpo estaba casi inservible con tanto daño, sus ojos estaban perdiendo vida por culpa de la pérdida de sangre, pero a pesar de eso seguía con su espíritu de lucha intacto, ¿que más debe hacer?

Un suspiro escapo del cadre al tiempo que una leve risa casi moribunda salía del peli plata, todo bajo los atónitos ojos mieles de Issei.

—Sabés, es algo difícil quebrarte si sigues con esa arrogancia… Ahhh, que se le puede hacer—. Habló resignado el cadre.

—Tal vez soy diferente.

El comentario causó gracia en el de alas negras.

—Te lo reconozco, jajajaja quebrarte es todo un reto…—. La pausa causó que Kokabiel mirará al cielo como quien ve un futuro diferente en las estrellas.—¿Me pregunto que pasaría si aceptó la propuesta de tu nuevo líder?, ¿acaso seríamos compañeros?

Las dos preguntas del cadre descolocaron a Issei que se sentía perdido ante esa plática. Por otro lado Siegfried se tenso visiblemente ante lo dicho por el cadre… allí fue cuando Kokabiel encontró el clavo.

—¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué tan tenso de repente "Espada demoníaca"?

El sobrenombre salió de la boca de Kokabiel casi con maldad pero además, con burla.

—¡Ya sé!, ¿nunca se lo contaste a tu discípulo? —. El silencio reinó por un momento. — Es una verdadera lastima que no hayas muerto pero quizás es tu Dios dejandote a mis manos para que pagues tu traición.

—No te metas con Dios—. La voz de Issei se dejó escuchar, recordandole a Kokabiel su otra manera de quebrarlo.

—Esto es perfecto, tampoco sabe la verdad. Es curioso ese pasaje de la Biblia _"la verdad os hará libres"_. Jajaja tal vez ese viejo si veía el futuro.

—Callate, te lo pido—. Habló el de pelo plata.

—No, iremos por parte. ¿Niño acaso piensas que tu todo poderoso maestro es un buen hombre? —. Comentó con gozo el cadre mientras se sentaba en el suelo pues quería estar cómodo.

—Por supuesto, es quien me mostro un camino—. Habló con convicción el jóven.

—Te contaré una pequeña historia o mejor te la muestro, creo que es mejor—. Habló el cadre mientras cargaba magia en su Palma y tocaba la frente del peli plata. —Esto es un hechizo simple que deja ver unos que otros recuerdos.

**Mente de Siegfried. **

El cadre apareció en un pasillo oscuro, con paredes blancas pero sin ningún tipo de iluminación, a los costados puertas de madera, algunas más deterioradas que otras.

—"_Supongo que la falta de iluminación es la presente culpa, perfecto"._

Kokabiel se dispuso a revisar, no tenía que ser un genio para saber donde buscar pues las puertas deterioradas implicaban aquellos recuerdos fuertes cargados con culpa o recuerdos que iban en contra de sus creencias de acuerdo a su Psique.

Revisó 15 puertas, no le impresionó mucho saber que el hombre se hallaba culpable cada vez que mataba humanos por el "bien" de la iglesia.

Sus pasos retumbaron en el silencio de esa mente, entre paso encontró una puerta diferente, era blanca en totalidad con un pica porte dorado pero con una gran Mancha de sangre, solo por curiosidad entró.

Apenas atravesó el umbral se encontró en una sala y frente a él se hallaba un hombre de piel oscura, un cabello un tanto canoso denotaba una edad de unos 34 o tal vez 35 años, no se veía rasgos japoneses… lo que llevó a pensar al cadre de quien era ese hombre. Sentado al frente del hombre desconocido se encontraba Siegfried bebiendo un café, caliente por lo visto pues la taza estaba humeante.

—Entonces al fin la iglesia decide eliminar cabos—. Habló el hombre de piel oscura.

—No lo tome personal, solo cumplo con las órdenes.

Kokabiel aún no deducía de que iba la plática, pero por la puerta dejaba en claro que era una disyuntiva totalmente contradictoria en la vida del peli plata.

—Esperaba que fuera otro quien viniera por mí—. Siguió hablando el desconocido mientras veía por una ventana el infinito firmamento.

—En realidad sería mi pupilo quien vendría pero he decidido venir yo por la carga mental que puede representar, sin embargo, me encuentro con una incógnita y espero que la pueda resolver.

Kokabiel veía como Siegfried se mantenía frío, serio y, hasta cierto punto ¿disgustado?

—De igual forma moriré hoy, ¿cual es su interrogante?

Siegfried tomó un sorbo más y dejó la taza en una mesa junto a su pistola de luz, observando esta última.

—¿Qué tiene usted que ver con Hyodo Issei?

El cadre no pudo evitar pensar que el exorcista siempre iba al grano, era preciso y sin rodeos. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir pues esto no era lo que buscaba pero lo siguiente lo hizo frenar a uno pasos de la puerta del recuerdo.

—Hyodo… hace años que no escuchaba ese apellido. El joven fue el candidato al experimento llevado por mis colegas, por mí y sus padres—. Tomó una pausa tratando de buscar las palabras. —El experimento fue un éxito, resultó acoplarse con los órganos de Lucifer pero… El cielo no lo vio con buenos ojos así que mando a los ángeles a matar a todos los encargados de la operación.

Kokabiel se volteó mirando como el hombre de piel oscura se quitaba unos anteojos y los limpiaba bajo la mirada de Siegfried (y la suya).

—¿como logra sobrevivir ante esa situación?

Un suspiro escapo del hombre, mientras colocaba sus anteojos en el marco de la ventana.

Kokabiel miraba la molestia en la cara de Siegfried, no sabía reconocer la causa.

—Es difícil explicar, el ángel Gabriel bajo en espíritu y se manifestó en el quirófano mientras Uriel hacia de las suyas, masacrando a mis colegas y a la madre del niño. por un momento sentí como mi vida se acababa mientras Uriel caminaba, con cada paso era como si se extinguiera cualquier posibilidad, fue en ese momento donde el arcángel Michael bajo en apoyo a su hermana, detuvo todo pero por desgracia mi amigo Yosuke y yo fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes y quedamos a cargo de la iglesia qué, para no ver la furia del cielo levantó juicio sobre nosotros.

Siegfried se mantenía escuchando en silencio al tiempo que tomaba su pistola entre sus manos.

—La verdad no me arrepiento, teníamos curiosidad pero la iglesia no tuvo los cojones para hacerse cargo de la culpa por lo tanto, a mi amigo lo torturaron y a mi me mantienen aquí hasta que venga mi muerte en forma de exorcista… aunque me temo que le abrí las puertas a la muerte misma cuando usted llegó.

—Se merecen todo los que le pasó.

—Usted no es nadie para juzgarme, lo hicimos por el bien de la obra de Dios—. Le devolvió mientras seguía sin darle la cara.

—Por su culpa hoy un hijo a matado a su padre, he visto el cadáver y se parece mucho a Issei, es casi una copia y esta historia solo afirman mis sospechas. — habló con indignación mientras caminaba y se colocaba a cinco pasos del hombre.

—Todo tiene un precio pero la iglesia nos engaño pues las órdenes vinieron desde los rangos más altos, somos culpables pero indirectamente… Se lavaron las manos y nos dejaron como los únicos responsables.

Kokabiel se mantuvo quiero analizando todo lo que escuchaba, ese mocoso a parte de ser el portador del rojo era la viva representación de Lucifer Morningstar en poder. El sonido del gatillo de la pistola de Siegfried lo saco de sus pensamientos y la bala atravesó la cabeza del hombre dejando masa craneal en la ventana y sus lentes con gotas de sangre.

—Adiós Norman.

Kokabiel se dispuso a salir mientras Siegfried abría el gas de la cocina y dejaba unos cerillos encendidos causando un incendio mientras el jóven de cabello plata salía con un portazo.

Una vez en el pasillo se puso a pensar, nadie conocía eso, ninguno de los bando de hecho. ¿Como lo mantuvieron en secreto?

—"tal vez no sea mala idea matarlo".

Sin más el hombre fue buscando, revisando mientras su mente entendía el porqué del estado de esa puerta pues el peliplateado no sabía si sentirse culpable o si cometió un acto bueno.

Entró a la última y encontró lo que buscaba, esa era la prueba de que lo conocía.

Al frente una escena se llevaba a cabo, el ofrecimiento de Cao-cao a su persona para unirse a la Brigada del Caos, junto al hombre se hallaba Siegfried quien fungía como el guardaespaldas del portador de la [True longinus]. A pesar de que lo encontró eso quedó relevado a segundo plano ante el descubrimiento.

Sabía que a fuera se veía el recuerdo sin posibilidad a decir que era falso.

—Siegfried, contamos contigo. Cuando dejes la iglesia asegúrate de traer al [Sekiryuutei], lo necesitaremos para el futuro.

La voz de Cao-cao era monótona, mientras, al frente venía su siguiente objetivo. Kokabiel, el cadre amante de la guerra cumplía con todo lo deseado por la organización, era poderoso, cruel, poseía contactos en el mundo y diferentes recursos a su favor, más, sin embargo no era manipulable pero eso podría ser de provecho.

El peliplateado mantenía contacto visual con el cadre, si Cao-cao lo venía a buscar tan cerca del territorio de los caídos era por algo.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?, dos pestes humanas… ¿Se perdieron acaso?—. La voz casi burlona del caído resonó en aquella planicia arboleada de tono lúgubre y tétrica, parece un terreno sacado de la mente de Edgar Allan Poe.

Ante la burla Siegfried solo por instinto colocó la mano sobre [Gram], un gesto por parte de Cao-cao hizo desistir al exorcista relajandole por breves momentos.

—Verá nos encontramos aquí en busca de su persona—. Habló con elegancia el líder de la facción de los Héroes.— Mi nombre es Cao-cao, descendiente del Cao-cao original líder de la facción de los héroes y vengo en representación de la [Brigada del caos].

Kokabiel río ante el vocabulario diplomático, aún así, sentía curiosidad.

—¿Qué puedo ganar yo de ustedes humanos?—. Pregunta el caído mientras Siegfried, solo por curiosidad veía a su líder gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el cadre.

—Buscamos la muerte del dragón de los sueños, pero para eso es necesario personas con una fuerza extraordinaria—. Directo al grano pensó el cadre.

—El gran rojo…—. La mención de esa criatura era interesante, lo extraño es que estos humanos querian hacerle frente a una montaña siendo ellos unas hormigas. —Eso es suicida, ¿Que ganó yo de todo ésto?

—La oportunidad de pelear con los seres más fuertes además de una posible guerra en un futuro y como plus, ser reconocido como el ángel caído que fue capaz de derrotar una bestia entre bestias.

Las palabras de Siegfried estaban dando en el clavo, la sola mención de la palabra guerra puso la piel de gallina en el caído qué, ante un posible conflicto se deleitó. Pero no era tonto, el rojo era un reto… Uno enorme.

—Lo pensaré—. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, desplegó sus alas de color oscuro.—Mejor se van, si eso es todo lo que tienen para ofrecer.

Cao-cao miro con desprecio al caído, para él todos los seres sobrenaturales eran igual de asquerosos pero necesitaban su fuerza y si debía ser hipócrita, entonces lo sería.

—No dudé en contactarnos si su decisión es venir—. Habló el portador de la lanza del destino, sin embargo antes de irse agregó algo más. —¡Ahh antes que lo olvide! Sería de gran ayuda que no comentara nuestra pequeña conversación, preferimos el anonimato.

La sonrisa de dientes filosos fue lo último visto por ambos humanos antes que el cadre se fuera.

—¿Eso es todo? —. La voz monótona de Siegfried sonó en busca de respuestas.

—Por el momento, sí. Tu debes volver a la iglesia y junto al mocoso—. Habló Cao-cao, mientras veía al cadre volar a [Grigori].

—Entonces me retiro.

—Siegfried…—. El llamado para al exorcista que le da una última mirada al de cabello azul. —Si quieres proteger al niño rojo, te sugiriero que lo traigas a la brevedad pues cuando el mundo arda estoy seguro que lo pondrán en tu contra.

—Lo tendré presente.

La mirada de Siegfried se fue apagando, ¿cómo convencerlo a venir? Ese era el dilema.

—"_Debo traerlo a cualquier costo"._

Sin esperar algo más el recuerdo se cortó y una vez más, Kokabiel se hallaba en el pasillo. Ya era momento de volver.

**Mundo real. **

El cadre despegó su mano de la frente del peliplata, sus ojos casi apagados habían recuperado algo de vida pero… No era del todo bueno.

Era una mirada de decepción, decepción de si mismo.

—"_¿Ahora que pensara de mí?"._

La mente de Siegfried estaba cobrando vida por la exposición de sus recuerdos y, es qué la mirada atónita y hasta cierto punto de incertidumbre de Issei no le daban indicios de lo que pasaba por la mente del joven.

—Pues yo veo que tienen mucho que hablar y yo tengo que buscar dos mocosas—. El caído comenzó a caminar lejos del par. —Así que los dejó para que hablen.

A unos metros Xenovia veía como el cadre caminaba tranquilo hasta su posición, la chica se tensó de manera natural y sus sentidos y su sentido común le pedía que corriera lejos de ese lugar.

—… Lo lamento.

Cabizbajo Siegfried respondió con la mayor franqueza posible.

—Pensaba que entre todos tu eras una de las personas en que podía confiar.

—Es cierto que prometí llevarte pero… pero e-era para tu seguridad.

Su voz se quebró y, miro, miro al responsable de este desastre.

Kokabiel, ese caído era el responsable indirectamente pues se encargó de mostrar los hechos como no eran.

—¿Mi seguridad? Por lo poco que ví son personas de cuidado.

La true longinus fue notada por el jóven, lo dicho es que para mantener la capacidad de esa longinus se necesita un portador lo suficientemente capaz para portarla.

—No lo acabas de entender…

Una explosión detuvo la charla de ambos, Siegfried quien era el único con posibilidad de ver, observa al cadre en los cielos lanzando lanzas de luz a diestra y siniestra.

Xenovia estaba en maniobras evasivas mientras el cadre solo se divertía con ella. Ella se mantenia en el suelo evadiendo otra por los pelos al tiempo que veía al cielo sin embargo su objetivo no estaba en las alturas y, allí fue cuando sintió como algo, un rastro húmedo se deslizaba por su mejilla.

—Definitivamente, ni el sudor te quita lo apetecible—. El cadre había pasado su lengua dejando impactada a la de cabello azul.

—"_¿En que momento llegó aquí?"._

—Sabes esperaba un poco más de tí, pero veo con malestar que solo eres una niña asustada—. El cadre colocó su barbilla en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro, viendo directamente a Irina.—Dime algo, ¿crees que ella sera tu rescate?

Por furia la peli azul dio vuelta lanzando un tajo de energía sagrada de parte de [Durandal], solo para presenciar como se agachaba su enemigo y le propinó un fuerte golpe en su vientre y por un momento la saliva escapó de sus labios por lo bestial del puñetazo.

Irina dejó caer una gota de sudor, trago grueso al ver a su amiga ser dejada pidiendo aire y, como el verdugo se acercaba.

Sentía ese ligero olor a sangre junto a tierra y tabaco viniendo de parte del de pelo negro, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y su agarré en Excalibur se afianzó.

No quería morir y…

Pidió por su vida a su padre Celestial en los cielos.

El cadre puso una sonrisa en su rostro mientras su mano se ponía a los costados de Irina, ahora entendía porque el mocoso rojo se sentía atraído.

Antes de que llegará una puñalada a su persona una espada de luz se interpuso, posterior a eso un golpe a la cara de la castaña y dos estacas de luz a sus brazos fue más que suficiente para dejarla inutilizada.

Xenovia se levantó y con un grito de guerra se lanzó una vez más contra el cadre, su arrebato de ira quedó en eso… Solo ira.

El cadre dándole la vuelta a la situación le propinó un rodillazo certero en sus costillas, luego un codazo a su espalda y allí la tenía bajo la suela de sus zapatos.

—Vamos niñita pide a tu Dios para que las salve.

El tono confiado del ángel causaba esa chispa irreverente en Xenovia que intentaba levantarse solo para ser pateada y ser pisada en su mano.

CRACK.

—AAAHHHHH.

El grito casi desgarra la garganta de la chica de ojos cafés, Irina se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas y solo atinó por hacer lo más lógico.

—¡Issei!

El llamado causó lo que esperaba ver el cadre, la agonía y desesperación. Ya empezaban a quebrarse y le fascinaba como se escucha los gritos de la castaña.

Issei escucho perfectamente el grito de Irina.

—Vamos Issei, mientele. Dile que vendrás—. El grito de Kokabiel fue un reto para el castaño.

En ese momento un golpe al vientre de la joven de ojos violetas se dio.

—Dejala maldito.

—Pídele a tu Dios que me detenga.

—¡Issei!

Los gritos eran la tortura para Issei, por cada grito era un golpe para la castaña.

Uno trás otro, trás otro, trás otro.

El oído agudo del portador de Draig captaban los sollozos y los gemidos de dolor de su amiga. Sus lágrimas empezaron a salir, notadas por Siegfried quien empezó a cerrar sus ojos.

—¿Que pasa Issei? ¿Donde está tu Dios?

—Te voy a matar.

La frustración, la ira, la importancia todo empezaba a nublar el juicio del castaño.

Un golpe más cayó en Irina dejándola inconsciente.

—Que lastima, no soporto mucho. Una pena.

El ángel manifestó una espada de luz dispuesto a darle muerte a la chica, sintió el agarre en su tobillo y miro a Xenovia tratando de levantarse.

—Para Dios nada es imposible, el nos dará la fuerza para sobreponernos y tarde o temprano caeras.

Kokabiel la miro con interés.

—¡JAJAJAJA!, el no vendrá ¿y sabes por qué? —. El cadre tomó un momento para dejar de reír por lo irónico del asunto. —Y es que tu Dios no existe, no es más que una mentira de la iglesia para que los humanos no pierdan el camino. ¡Dios murió en la última guerra y eso todos lo saben! Es hipocresía en su estado más puro pues, la iglesia pide que se entreguen por una causa muerta y pérdida.

Escuchar aquello fue más que suficiente para Xenovia e Issei mientras un silencio sepulcral se instalaba en el área.

—M-mi-mientes, ¡eso no es posible!

—Niño, yo podré ser de todo menos un mentiroso. De hecho no se sabe mucho sobre su muerte pero se especula que murió a manos de los Maos originales. Para ese entonces la guerra finalizó por la muerte del padre celestial y los diablos entre diablos.

Kokabiel respiró mientras tomaba a Xenovia de rostro y verla a la cara.

—Es la verdad que siempre se les negó y como dijera la Biblia, "Y la verdad os hará libres".

Issei estalló en colera, su entorno se congeló y vió a ese ser que aún no conoce.

—Que patético, Kokabiel te dejó hecho un asco… Pero es más que obvio que no podrás sobrevivir sin mi ayuda.

Issei solo miraba al hombre de espalda y como este colocaba su mano en su espalda, perforandola y tocando sus vértebras dejando un dolor inexplicable en su ser.

—No dejaré que ese mal nacido arruine milenios de planeación, me rehusó. Tengo cosas por completar y te necesito intacto para éso.

Kokabiel alzó en el cielo, sus diez alas negras como las de un cuervo, era lo único visto por los ojos frustrados de Xenovia y como este aumento su aura.

—¿Que se siente saber que no te mentía?

La pregunta del hombre de cabellos plata dejó a Issei fuera de sí, por segundos recordó aquella plática que sostuvo con ese ser.

—No es la primera vez que te veo…—. Susurró. — ¿has sido tu quien lo mató?

Lucifer entendió la pregunta, sabía a quien se refería.

—No te servirá de nada saber éso, después que salgas de aquí no recordaras nada.

—Solo responde la maldita pregunta.

—Sí, murió en mis brazos.

Afirmó con una mirada arrepentida, solo eso necesito escuchar Issei para levantarse.

—Hasta que te vuelva a ver.

—Créeme, no querrás verme de nuevo.

—Lo que digas.

Siegfried abrió un poco los ojos, sus párpados pesados y su vista parcialmente nublada le dejó ver algo, un hombre con cabello plata al lado de su alumno por instantes.

Issei abrió los ojos mientras sentía sus fuerzas volver, los tentáculos salieron mientras la [Booster Gear] aparecía en vuelta en cadenas de color morado, unas curiosas marcas en forma de flamas negras avanzaban por todo su cuerpo y su antebrazo derecho en un manto de color noche. Sus ojos se volvieron de color sangre y unas curiosas alas negras a la altura de su espalda alta daban el toque más extraño a su transformación.

Siegfried aún seguía viendo a ese ente al lado de su alumno.

—Ve.

Y con una sola orden Issei alzó el vuelo, atrapando a Kokabiel y estrellándose ambos contra una pared. Kokabiel le miro, teniendo un extraño sentido de nostalgia al ver esos ojos carmesí en las cuencas oculares del chico.

No pudo seguir viendo pues los siete tentáculos que se asemejaban más a colas empezaron a golpearle y perforar su cuerpo a una velocidad de vértigo.

Kokabiel evadió uno y le propinó un golpe en la frente al castaño.

—JAJAJAJA.

La risa lo dejó desencajado, solo para ver como este exhalo vapor de su boca.

—Te haré sufrir maldito.

Con la velocidad de un rayo Issei tomó el ojo derecho de Kokabiel bañando su mano en sangre. Luego dando una pirueta en el aire se puso contra la espalda del cadre que aún sostenía la herida que sufrió mientras intentaba contener la hemorragia y de una patada fue mandado al suelo.

Kokabiel aterrizó de manera fuerte levantando una cortina de polvo y escupiendo algo de sangre sin dejar de ver al muchacho con furia.

Issei empezó a mover su mano con la sangre de kokabiel, sintiendo su temperatura tibia, su olor inundando sus fosas nasales y por instinto llevó su dedo índice y probó de ella.

—Está deliciosa… ¡JAJAJA definitivamente quiero más!

El cadre quedó sorprendido cuando el joven arremetió con una velocidad impresionante, su primera reacción fue atrapar la mano del mocoso rojo pero apenas la tuvo en sus manos unos extraños picos salieron de esta, perforando su piel al tiempo que tres tentáculos se expandían y le perforadas los brazos.

—Ya empiezas hablar mi lenguaje Issei.

Manifestando un par de espadas de luz en sus manos y con un simple movimiento de muñeca destrozó y cortó los tentáculos que perforaba su piel. Sin esperar mucho fue al encuentro con el chico, chocando en el aire y liberando corrientes del elemento por el impacto.

Kokabiel intentaba asestar un corte pero los tentáculos le brindaban una mayor defensa al castaño, giro evadiendo uno y desde un costado lanzó una estocada que fue frenada por el ala izquierda del chico.

—**Dark Hole. **

Colocando sus espadas de luz en Cruz el cadre logró frenar el ataque, se dio cuenta que sus tentáculos no estaban y embistió de frente sin mediar consecuencia.

La sangre brotó, la espada enterrada en el pecho del castaño dejaban en el rostro de Kokabiel una satisfacción grande.

—JAJAJA, no duele, no duele, no duele.

Del suelo salieron los tentáculos oscuro perforando la espalda del caído, la sangre salió de su boca dando a parar en el rostro del portador de Draig quien, abriendo su boca le pegó un mordisco a su oponente. El efecto fue de inmediato y el paladar del joven así lo confirmó con el sabor de la sangre del cadre.

Con un gemido de dolor el cadre empezó a disparar círculos de energía sagrada a bocajarro en el cuerpo del castaño que insistía en no separarse de su bocado.

—Suelta madito.

Con una lanza arrojó al joven a uno cuantos metros lejos de él. Issei paso la lengua por sus labios degustando los restos de carne y piel que quedaban cerca.

—Tú tienes espadas y no me parece justo que yo vaya solo con puños.

Los matices de la voz del joven era profunda, pero, sin sentimiento alguno.

—Distraete un poco mientras las buscó.

Apuntó su mano derecho y de la nada esta se alargó tomando por la cara al cadre al tiempo que sus tentáculos con forma de colas se enterraban bajo tierra.

Kokabiel impacto contra el suelo una, dos, y otras seis veces más, corto el brazo solo para ver como Issei lo retraia, se volvía a regenerar y lo volvía a mandar en su contra.

De inmediato alzó el vuelo.

—"_Esto es ridículo"._

Pensó mientras evadió el brazo con un giro a la derecha y lanzaba una lanza de luz al tiempo que Issei se cubría con las alas, corto la distancia y le propinó una patada.

Ahora era su turno.

Xenovia se levantó, estaba viendo como Issei le sostenía el paso al cadre pero no sabía cuanto durará. Miro a Irina y la cargo en su espalda, y, notó atada a su cuello y escondido entre su busto un frasquito con lágrimas de los Fénix del inframundo.

Lo miro por un breve segundo, y luego miro al maestro de su amigo y su capitán. Tal vez Issei no pudiera solo pero con su maestro de su lado de seguro sería otro cantar.

Issei estaba recibiendo los golpes del caldre, uno tras de otro, fue cuando una patada a su rostro lo elevó y dos colas salían del suelo, con un giro atrás Kokabiel evadió las dos espadas que salieron.

Issei alargo una vez más sus dos colas contra el cadre viendo como este los evadió, con [Gram] en mano cargo contra él lanzando tres tajos.

—Esto debe ser una broma, ahora puede manejar las putas espadas demoníacas.

Issei con [Nothung] en la otra mano rasgo el espacio abriendo un pequeño portal frente al cadre y lanzando sus colas por este sorprendiendole por tal acto.

—Si dame más de tu sangre. **Lost paradaise*. **

Apareciendo al frente del cadre Issei procedió a darle mil golpes consecutivos de forma rápida, dejando un estruendo por cada puñetazo. Kokabiel se recuperó del último pero antes de reaccionar recibió una patada más a su mentón que lo mando directo al aire Issei lo alcanzó y cuando el caído estaba cayendo puso sus pies en sus brazos empezando a caer en picada mientras la cabeza del ángel veía directo al suelo.

El impacto fue fulminante dejando enterrado al cadre de cabeza a pies, sin embargo el joven no pretende darle tregua y le hará pagar el dolor.

—Vamos, arriba que esto es… ¡Es solo el principio!

Kokabiel salió del entierro donde estaba, su furia era visible en su rostro.

—Bien niño ya pusiste esto interesante así que dejémonos de niñadas.

—Cállate y pelea.

De un manotazo una ventisca de hielo congeló las alas de Kokabiel.

—Bien venga mocoso.

en el aire volvieron a colisionar los dos guerreros.

Xenovia llegó junto a Siegfried, colocó a Irina a un lado y comenzó el forcejeó con las lanzas de luz.

—Xenovia…

Fue un susurro apenas audible pero captado por la peli azul.

—Necesito que ayude a Issei, lo está aguantando pero no sabemos por cuanto—. Con un jalón saco la lanza del pecho de Siegfried y dio a beber las lágrimas.

—No estoy seguro de ser de mucha ayuda.

—Lo necesitamos, para pararle los pies.

Xenovia veía el despliegue de fuerzas, era impresionante como la naturaleza respondía ante la fuerza. Así como veía el encuentro también lo analizaba, era obvio que Issei tuvo la ventaja al principio, incluso se aventuraba al decir que el castaño tenia más fuerza pero el cadre lo estaba doblegando de a poco, el factor de mayor peso era la experiencia del caído y en un solo puñetazo al rostro éste logró desorientar a su compañero.

Siegfried veía los movimientos, los golpes y se dio cuenta qué, mientras Issei era fuerza bruta el cadre era experiencia. Y lo tuvó claro.

Sabía que debía hacer.

—Xenovia, escuchame atentamente…

Issei recibía los puñetazos del cadre que le empezó a ganar terreno.

—**Honoikazushi.**

Uso su técnica y de inmediato picos negros salieron del cuerpo rodeandole en un intento desesperado de buscar espacio, el cadre salto hacia atrás con un corte en su mejilla. El chico se estaba aplicando, llevo su puño hasta la zona herida y observo su sangre pero cuando volvió la vista tenía al chico de frente con su mandíbula abierta.

—Aaaahhh, ¡Maldito sueltame!

Issei se había pegado con dientes y todo al brazo del caído de forma literal, sus colas atravesando las piernas del caído mientras este arremetía con su mano libre contra el castaño.

La sangre brotaba y se escurria en pequeñas gotas mientras el desespero de Kokabiel creció al ver como el chico asomaba sus manos y, en ella esa bendita técnica que lo aprisiono por momentos. Con tres de sus colas Issei perforó al cadre desde los hombros y soltó la técnica, aprovechó que aún quedaba materia oscura de la anterior.

—¡Tendré tu cabeza, **chibaku tensei**!

El orbe empezó a viajar mientras recolectaba en el camino piedras Negras, Kokabiel sudo frío ante la visión, colocó sus manos en plegarias y de esta salió una lanza de luz como ninguna otra se había dejado ver hasta ahora.

BOOOMM.

El impacto fue intenso, pero el cadre estaba a salvo, por suerte la exploción no le alcanzó pero mientras más se disipaba el polvo fue consciente de como el castaño salía como un misil hasta su posición.

[Gram] estaba al frente, su filo acabaría la batalla.

Crack.

Pero no pasó.

Ante la mirada de unos ojos asombrados el filo de la espada se quebrada en varios trocitos de metal, las alas de Kokabiel estaban sangrado pero fueron capaces de quebrar el filo de la espada.

Una patada lanzo lejos al cadre y un tiro a la cuenca vacía de su ojo le trajo un dolor insoportable.

Siegfried estaba listo para relevar a su alumno y con más esperanzas de ganar ante lo maltrecho del caído.

El peli plata bajo con su alumno que volvía a la normalidad, echo un vistazo como Xenovia lo sostenía y traía con ella al padre Freed y a Irina, esbozo una sonrisa de desafío al ver como su enemigo se levantó y quitó a [Nothung] de la manos de Issei, cuando Kokabiel se le abalanzó con ira el hombre creo un portal con la espada y empujó a Xenovia y a los demás por él.

El se quedaría a cubrir el escape.

**Flash back (fin). **

El cadre empezó a mover sus dedos en una tonada por el golpeteo contra su trono, las puertas se abrieron trayendo a un hombre de cabello negro con unos ojos azules como el hielo, ataviado en ropajes chinos y una gran lanza que traía en su mano.

—Nos reunimos en cinco minutos, es necesario que te presentes.

Así como entró, salió. Kokabiel se paro de su trono, quería ver de que hablarían hoy porque aunque no pareciera, está organización tenía muy claro como era el mundo ahora.

La Brigada del caos.

…

El Ángel Gabriel se hallaba en su cuarto esperando el regreso de Griselda. Hasta ahora no habían podido dar con Xenovia pero, esas eran nimiedades.

Llevaban unas cuantas horas pensando en su pequeño castaño. En algunos momentos su cerebro llegaba a la conclusión que Issei no se fue porque quería sinó, porque lo obligaron a eso de manera indirecta.

… Y ella había puesto su grano de arena en eso.

**Flash back (inició). **

Gabriel, Michael y Metatron eran las figuras que representaban al cielo en aquel descontrol con el inframundo, frente a ellos se hallaban Sizechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub y Serafall Leviathan.

Como mediador estaba Azazel y su guardaespaldas Baraqiel debido a que Kokabiel no había podido ir. La tensión era absoluta entre los bandos, no se decía mucho pero Michael no queria una guerra.

—Sabemos que los acontecimientos de los últimos años han sido un desastre, pero es necesario una tregua por el bien de nuestras razas.

Michael fue el primero en tomar la palabra, por un lado Sizechs prestaba toda la atención del mundo pero su rostro no decía nada.

—Fue una ofensa muy grave atentar contra un demonio, sobretodo uno de los pilares de nuestra estructura—. Devolvió el pelirrojo.

—Nuestras condiciones siguen siendo las mismas—. Opinó Ajuka, su rostro al igual que el de su amigo y camarada.

—No podemos entregar a uno de los nuestros así como así—. Metatron se dejó oír con carácter.

—No debe ser solo el chico, puede ser alguien del equipo que casi le da muerte a uno de los nuestros.

Gabriel veía como Serafall se mantenía firme, ninguno pretendió ceder y esto era lo que se temía. Llevaban ya un tiempo en esto pero a palabras de los demonios el acto del cielo contra Diodora fue visto como un atentado y su gente pedía que no se dejara impune.

—Yo me niego a entregarlos—. Gabriel se molestó, esto siempre terminaba así.

—Veo el porqué, no es sencillo para el cielo. Después de todo entregar a uno es entregar a un elemento con potencial—. Opinó Sizechs, sus ojos viendo los de la rubia. —Pero nosotros tampoco podemos volver atrás, no es de parte nuestra esto pero nuestra sociedad así lo pide. No queremos un baño de sangre.

Azazel se mantenia callado pero no porque no tuviera algo que aportar sinó, porque, algo lo traía intranquilo. Estaba muy bien informado de que hacia cada quien en Grigori y ya tenía las sospechas de que Kokabiel se hallaba moviendo hilos para que el conflicto estallara lo más pronto posible.

Pero… no podía entregarlo, hace unos años se salvó porque manipuló aquí y allá para que no notarán la presencia del caído en el asunto Excalibur. Entregar a Kokabiel significa dejar a los caídos como culpables directos en conspiración contra un posible alto al fuego entre ángeles y demonios.

Su hilo de pensamiento fue detenido por un portal que apareció en plena sala con una maltrecha Xenovia y tres personas inconscientes.

Azazel los observó y maldijo por lo bajo, ahora tenía que pasar al plan b.

—¿Xenovia que haces aquí? —. La pregunta caló en la peliazul al ver a Michael.

—Siegfried… Siegfried esta peleando con Kokabiel en estos momentos, debemos ayudarlo—. Habló casi en suplica la chica.

—¿Kokabiel? ¿De que hablas Xenovia-chan?

Gabriel veía como la chica estaba alarmada y los demonios pasaron a ver al viejo Azazel con la mención de uno de sus subordinados.

—Antes hay que llevar a Issei y a los demás, están muy mal heridos.

Metatron salió con Issei, Irina y el padre Freed directos al cielo para darle atención médica urgente.

—¿Qué sucedió?

La pregunta de Michael fue directa pero antes de que la del mechón verde hablara, salió Azazel tomando la palabra.

—Yo aclarare este asunto.

—¿Qué tienes tu que ver en ésto? —. Pregunta el pelirrojo.

—En realidad nada, sin embargo, mi subordinado Kokabiel es otro asunto. Lo haré breve, hace unos cuantos años Kokabiel recibió una oferta por parte de una organización terrorista llamada la Brigada del caos. Asumimos que Kokabiel a estado trabajando junto a ellos mientras permaneció con nosotros, no se sabe mucho… Pero, esta organización solo busca la desestabilización del mundo—. El hombre mintió con todo, no podía culpar completamente a su subordinado por lo tanto se lavo las manos.

—la Brigada del caos… Entonces no son los únicos en tener infiltrados, desde hace tiempo uno de los nuestros también participa en esta organización más, no actuamos esperando el momento hasta que se revelaran—. Michael también fue al punto y se trago la mentira de Azazel.

Otro mundo eran los demonios que sentían que algo no cuadra del todo.

Y ajena a todo estaba Xenovia quien por hoy, se enteraba de dos verdades que la decepcionaban.

Las horas pasaron, se debatió un poco con los ángeles caídos pero no se les halló causa probable para arremeter contra ellos. Aun así nadie se había marchado.

Xenovia se mantenía en un pasillo afuera esperando a que la solicitasen de nuevo, su rostro dejaba en claro una profunda tristeza, no sabía que pensar.

Las horas siguieron pasando y de la mano de Metatron una ausente Irina volvía con un cabizbajo Issei, la peliazul no pudo evitar pensar que algo había pasado allí.

Una hora más transcurrió en silencio y por si fuera poco las malas noticias no dejaban de llegar.

Los tres chicos fueron solicitados para entrar de nueva cuenta, el ambiente era muy difuso, en el centro de la mesa había un cofre. Todos lo miraban pero nadie se atrevió abrirlo.

Gabriel le hizó señas al joven de sienes castañas quien, dando un paso al frente tomó una nota al lado de dicho cofre.

Issei leyó el contenido en voz alta.

"_Querido Issei, espero que te agrade mi regalo… fue hecho solo para tí por tan fantástica batalla, no podía esperar menos de tí y de lo que en tí habita. Pide explicaciones a los santurrones que tienes por líderes o hazte que no pasa nada. _

_P.D: Te envió los restos de las espadas que lograste empuñar, creo que es justo que las mantengas tú."_

Todos en la sala quedaron intrigados.

El joven abrió el cofre y casi de inmediato retrocedió con miedo.

Sizechs con curiosidad se levantó de su lugar para inspeccionar el cofre y lo que vio no le dejó un buen sabor de boca.

Dentro se encontraban unos ojos de mirada roja, unos cuantos dientes y una mano con la empuñadura y los restos de [Gram] y [Nothung].

El joven salió de la vista de todos y cruzando el umbral de la sala, detrás de él iba Gabriel.

El castaño corrió todo lo que pudo hasta qué, en un despliegue de velocidad de parte del ángel, está cortara distancia. La chica lo aprisiona entre la pared y el cuerpo, no era tonta, hacia esto porque notaba que había algo más.

—¡Sueltame Gabriel!

Por primera vez el _"lady" _fue omitido al pronunciar su nombre, aquello le impresionó aún así no quitó el agarre en el chico.

—Issei escuchame lo…

—¿Qué te escuche dices?—. Para ese momento su voz flanqueaba. —mientras ustedes solo escuchan mi maestro peleaba una batalla imposible, ¿para qué? P-para ¡al final morir a manos de esa bestia!

Gabriel bajón los ojos con culpa, era verdad le habían dado la espalda.

—Era necesario.

La furiosa mirada del joven no mitigada, quería respuestas y las tendría.

—Quiero respuestas y no pretendo escuchar un no.

Gabriel retrocedió y, en ese pasillo con piedras lisas, de lúgubre visión y de Estado casi deteriorado era donde se daba una conversación importante.

—¿Por qué lo dejaron solo? Xenovia les explicó todo y ustedes solo hablaron… le dejaron morir—. Las lágrimas desbordadas por la furia empezaron a llover sobre el piso rústico del pasillo.

—Porque se necesita una paz… Hace años los demonios vienen exigiendo la vida de uno de ustedes por atacar a muerte a un pilar, por ende, solo alguién de peso podía compensarlos.

Issei no entendía nada… Hasta que su mente hizó click.

—Sabíamos que Siegfried traicionaba la Iglesia, aun así, esperamos. Esperamos con la esperanza de que tú podías cambiarlo y, lo hiciste—. Esa confesión era con pena, Gabriel no despegaba la mirada del piso. —Lo cambiaste al punto de que él te llevaria a esa organización, no te podemos perder. Así se llegó a un acuerdo en estas horas, Siegfried sería el elegido por los demonios para saciar la deuda con su gente y nosotros no desaríamos de un traidor.

—¿Qué ganan los ángeles caídos con esto?

—Librarse de la culpa y contribuir con la paz.

La reacción no se hizo esperar, con agresividad Issei tomó a Gabriel por el cuello poniéndola contra la pared. Ya no sabía en que creer.

—Solo tengo una pregunta más… lo que dijo ese malnacido sobre Dios, ¿Es verdad?

Gabriel le veía con pena a pesar de la privación de oxígeno.

—¿A-a que t-te refieres?

—¡La muerte!, ¿¡La muerte de Dios es cierta!?

Gabriel se sostuvo de la manos de Issei, su agarre era fuerte pero no podia defenderse. No quería defenderse. Movió su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo y de inmediato cayó al suelo, se tomó la garganta y luego habló.

—Sí… La muerte de padre es real.

Con eso dicho Issei empezó a irse por el pasillo, mientras Gabriel, lo dejaba marcharse.

**Flash back (fin). **

Gabriel abrazaba sus piernas, desde entonces sabía de él lo que sabía el cielo. Le encantaría saber si seguía con sus cabellos locos, si aún dormía a la hora, le encantaría saber tantas cosas de él. Se preguntaba si tendría pareja.

Ese último pensamiento le dejó un poco de malestar pero lo descartó de inmediato.

Sinceramente le encantaría verlo.

…

Issei y Xenovia terminaban de visitar la tumba de Siegfried. Puede que fuera un traidor pero fue lo más cercano que tuvo el castaño a un padre, más que un mentor era su guía.

Llevo su mano a su ojo derecho quitando una traicionera lágrima, aún dolía.

—Deja de fingir frente a mí, sabes que puedes ser tú.

Las palabras de la peliazul eran reconfortantes, nunca se lo había mencionado pero desde que se había ido, Xenovia representó una base importante para él.

—Gracias.

La chica no pudo evitar abrazarle, la relación empezó de la forma más extraña pero no se quejaba en absoluto.

**Ring. Ring. **

Un ruidito los separó, Xenovia miro la pantalla del móvil reconociendo a Irina quien llamaba. No pudo evitar pensar que de manera indirecta, ella fue el camino que la llevó hasta Issei.

—Te lo dije, debes volver—. Opinó el chico.

La peliazul colgó la llamada, atender tendría sus desventajas.

—Descuida, tengo tiempo aún. ¿Tú que harás?

—Mañana es mi primer día, jaja aún no se como le haré—. Se expresó con ironía.

—Me imagino, no tienes pinta de profesor.

El tono jocoso de la chica causa la risa modesta en el joven de hebras avellanas.

—¿Te volveré a ver?—. La pregunta de Xenovia dejó intriga en el castaño.

Con un beso casto le dejo saber su respuesta.

—Claro que me verás—. Respondió con confianza. —¿Qué puede salír mal?

De inmediato un golpe en su cabeza sucedió dejándole un Chinchón enorme y pequeñas lágrimas.

—¡Nunca digas eso!—. Habló con una mirada en furia y con dientes afilados.—Ya en serio cuidate, hasta que nos volvamos a ver—. Mientras caminaba lejos de la tumba de Siegfried.

—No olvides el trato—. Le recordó el chico.

Xenovia paró por un momento, cuando volteó ya no estaba.

—Nunca cambias.

Dejó ir sus palabras al aire.

—Que tonta, le hubiera pedido una mano. Ahora estoy más lejos de mi ubicación.

.. .

Sona Sitri presidenta del consejo estudiantil estaba reunida con Rias Gremory, ambas chicas veían una fotografía en la mesa junto algunos papeles.

—Para ser un currículum falso, se ve muy creíble—. Opinaba la morena, se acomodo un poco los anteojos de pasta roja.

—No será necesario tenerlo aquí—. Habló Rias con un tono medio enfadado.

—¿en serio no te agrada tu guardaespaldas?

—¡No es mi guardaespaldas! Es mi maestro, pero no le veo sentido a que venga aquí.

—Tu hermano tendrá sus razones.

—Ya tengo una nobleza fuerte. ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?

Sona analizaba la situación, Issei Hyodo era una joven misterioso para su persona. Ciertamente Rias ya lo conocía de antes, aún así se sintió desencajada al notar que la petición para tenerlo allí, venía firmada por parte de su hermana y el Satán carmesí.

¿Para que lo traerían a Kuoh si solo era el maestro de Rias?


	5. Primer día

**Capítulo 4.**

Ya llevaba un buen rato escribiendo en la pizarra, la cara de atónitos de sus alumnos eran visibles y es que, hace dos horas ya se había presentado a su clase como su nuevo maestro. Issei Hyodo paro por breves segundos al recoger con sus oídos una conversación que aún le causaba gracia.

—Pss~ Rias, deja de ser tan evidente—. El castaño no necesito mover su cuello y ver a los asientos para saber quién era la que sugería aquello.

—No puedo Akeno, ese tipo no debería estar aquí.

Con una sonrisa ladina el castaño llevo el marcador a su boca sintiendo que se le escapaba algo.

—De verdad te cae mal.

La conversación seguía en murmuros entre la reina Gremory y su rey.

—Es un charlatán, hace ya dos años que onni-sama me lo presento y no avanzo nada.

El tono molesto hizo que el joven se mordiera la lengua para no reír a carcajadas, recordó que se le escapaba una "x" para la ecuación y rápido la corrigió.

—Debes darle una oportunidad, si tu hermano te lo impuso es porque debe tener sus razones.

La reina aún seguía defendiendo, mientras, Issei retrocedió un par de pasos para mirar su trabajo, una perfecta ecuación lineal. Con un asentimiento satisfecho escucho lo último de la conversación.

—Se presenta aquí justo cuando me faltan 20 días para enfrentar a Riser.

El rey estaba indignado y razones suficientes tenía.

Issei volteó y, solo por molestar a la pelirroja le lanza la tapa del marcador justo a su cabeza llamando su atención en el proceso.

—Señorita Gremory por favor preste atención—. Río mentalmente al decir eso.—_"¡Ja! Y Xenovia decía que no tengo pinta de profesor"._

Rias lo miro con molestia, si las miradas mataran de seguro ya estaría más que muerto.

Observó cómo su clase copiaba lo escrito en la pizarra mientras él se sentaba detrás de su escritorio. Tomó un libro para tapar su cara por unos minutos, sabía que la pelirroja no le quitaba la mirada para nada. No la culpaba, según a palabras de su hermano él debía ser un maestro para ella, ser capaz de exprimir ese potencial oculto en la chica para que saliera de su compromiso obligado, sin embargo, las veces que la había visto eran contadas con una mano y una de esas fue su presentación a ella.

Ahora a falta de 20 días para el inminente encuentro pautado, la chica se denotaba ansiosa, incluso podría decir que hasta insegura.

Entendía muy bien el problema, Riser era un demonio con unos cuantos juegos que avalan su experiencia, además de eso, mostraba una nobleza completa y sólida.

Sinceramente la chica llevaba las de perder.

Pero...

Ahí entraba él.

Bajo su libro solo para encontrar una mirada combinada entre azul y verde viéndolo fijamente. Un suspiró se le escapó; era difícil, muy difícil que pasara un milagro.

Ring. Ring.

La campana sonó y de inmediato los alumnos se aglomeraron en la puerta buscando salir. Eso hizo que una gota bajará por su frente.

—"_Tan malo fue mi primer día". _

No lo diría en voz alta pero eso era señal de que Xenovia no se equivocó.

Se levantó de su asiento y aflojó un poco la corbata roja que llevaba, según los estatus del colegio debía llevar corbata pero joder, era enemigo de esa tela que lo ahorcaba. Por eso prefirió un conjunto un poco más... Informal... No llevaba saco pues lo mataría el calor, en cambio llevaba una camisa manga larga de color blanco y a remangada hasta más arriba de sus antebrazos, la antes mencionada corbata roja escarlata, un pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos con punta de color negro, su camisa estaba por dentro pero su cabello se quedaba despeinado. ¡Nadie le quitaría lo rebelde a su melena!

Un carraspeó lo hizo mirar con cansancio a las que se habían quedado.

—¿Se les ofrece algo?— Pregunto con normalidad.

—Puedes dejar de fingir Issei, ayer nos llegó la notificación de que vendrías.

Maldijo por lo bajo al Lucifer carmesí, era buen tipo pero a veces lo odiaba con cada fibra de sus ser.

—Para ti es Issei-sempai, señorita Gremory—.

—Me niego rotundamente a decirle así.

—Entonces déjame pensar... ¿Sensei?

Comento con jocosidad, la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo no lo veo como mi maestro, usted no es más que un charlatán.

—Auch, charlatán o no, fueron las órdenes de tu hermano.

Sona que se hallaba ajena a todo veía el intercambio de palabras y como el mismo irritaba a su amiga pelirroja. Decidió intervenir pues ganas no le faltaban a Rias para querer volarle la cabeza a su nuevo docente.

—¿Issei-san podría decirnos que hace acá exactamente?— La sitri habló con formalidad y en ese momento la contienda entre Issei y la Gremory paró.

—¿Ves? Eso es diplomacia— El comentario fue hacia la chica de mirada azul. — Veamos como lo explico...

El joven procedió a poner su mano en su barbilla, la reina Sitri que para ese entonces estaba callada no dejaba de estudiarlo, fue cuando el castaño chasqueó sus dedos al encontrar una forma aparente de explicar.

—Se los mostraré.

El chico fue detrás del escritorio tomando un bolso y registrando en el interior de está, encontró lo que buscaba. Una extraña carpeta negra de cuero salió, con varias hojas por su grosor, el chico paso a la última página que era lo que él quería mostrar.

—Veran, aquí en este contrato firmado por sus dos todopoderosos y tocacojones hermanos, me dan el derecho de entrenar y preparar a nuestra amiga de carácter volátil para situaciones o peligros futuros, además establece que debo velar por la paz mental y el bienestar físico de la joven Sona...— Paró por un momento, lo siguiente lo iba a disfrutar un montón. —En pocas palabras soy el instructor eterno de la que me quiere matar y tú niñera personal Sitri-san.

El ambiente se tensó notoriamente.

—¿¡Qué!?/¿¡ Qué!?

La repuesta simultánea y el grito en ambos rey fue escuchado por el Hyodo que se limpio la oreja después de eso.

—Debes estar bromeando, tenía entendido que solo me entrenarias para poder ganarle a Riser—Rias no cabía en su asombro o en su particular infortunio.

—Pues no, no bromeo. Tu hermano termino atandome a ti de por vida con un fallo en el contrato que no noté en su momento.

—¿Qué fallo?

—La parte donde dice que te entrenaré para "futuras amenazas" no especifica cuál amenaza, por lo tanto debo seguir entrenandote hasta que te maten o yo me muera. Lo que pase primero—. La molestia en Issei era notable pues se frotaba el entre cejó.

—Eso no explica por qué mi hermana me dejó a tu cuidado—. Habló Sona.

—Lo mismo aplica contigo, dice y citó "el contratado" osea yo, " tiene como deber cuidar los deseos personales y metas colectivas de la cliente" osea tú y tu nobleza. "Además de velar por el bienestar físico y mental de la misma, este contracto será inválido cuando el contratado finalicé su labor".

Sona analizó las palabras y entendió el fallo, no decía cuánto tiempo ni cuando finalizaban las tareas, por lo tanto, estaban ligados a él y él a ellas.

—¿No hay manera de anularlo?— preguntó Akeno con duda.

—No, aquí dice. Mira— inmediatamente la Himejima tomó la carpeta para leer con detenimiento.

—Este contrato se mostrará obsoleto cuando el contratado cumpla su parte, su vigencia durará el tiempo que requiera el trabajo, además de ser irrevocable por las clientas.

—En ese momento sellé mi destino.

—Aparecen las firmas de los Maos Lucifer y Leviathan— Dijo Tsubaki quien se le acercó a la reina Gremory para compartir la vista.

—Eso es absurdo, ya no tienes que entrenarme. Yo te relevo de tus trabajos— habló Rias mientras quemaba la carpeta con su poder.

—Tu hermano tiene cientos de copias.

—En ese caso si tu eres mi protector pues permíteme reencarnarte bajo mi mando para vencer a Riser.

Las chicas miraron a la Gremory, esas eran palabras mayores, además no lo conocían muy bien. Issei enarcó una ceja, le fue sorpresivo pero eso daba a entender que tan frustrada estaba la chica como para tolerarlo a él dentro de su equipo.

—No.

El silencio se presentó después de la monosílaba respuesta, Akeno se manifestó incorforme, Rias estaba perpleja, por otro lado la rey y reina Sitri solo mantuvieron el silencio, espectantes de lo siguiente que pasaría.

—¿P-por qué no?— La pelirroja estaba molesta, se supones que él debía protegerla ¿Por qué respondió que no?

Issei simplemente se cruzó de brazos, el Mao carmesí no había fallado su predicción sobre el posible reclutamiento de su hermana. Solo por eso sería tajante.

—Deberías comprobarlo por tu mano... De hecho debería empezar tu entrenamiento ya— El chico sonó meditabundo, razonando su respuesta.

—¡Te recuerdo que solo faltan 20 días para que se cumpla el plazo!

—Tiempo más que suficiente.

Akeno al ver que su rey no daría su brazo a torcer decidió intervenir.

—Disculpe que me entrometa pero ¿Acaso no es poco tiempo como para hacer algo como eso?— Preguntó la chica con duda.

Sona tampoco quería quedarse atrás y si su hermana lo había puesto como su escolta entonces no sería malo reclutarlo, era egoísta a sabiendas del predicamento de su amiga pero, si ese sujeto era lo mitad de bueno que ella sospecha entonces sería el medio para un fin.

—¿Acaso pensaste que solo vengo a entrenar a tu ama solamente?, No. Me queda muy claro que ninguno de ustedes puede superar a corto plazo al Phenex, sin embargo de manera colectiva puede haber una posibilidad— Explicó el castaño bajo la atenta mirada de la Gremory.

—Riser tiene una nobleza completa, créeme yo misma analicé cualquier posibilidad.

Para la pelirroja le causaba aflicción admitirlo en voz alta pero no era otra cosa que la verdad.

—Te equívocas, es más haremos algo...— Las chicas allí le prestaron atención. —Si me quieres en tu equipo deberás derrotarme, mostrarme que tienes lo suficiente para guiarme. Además de esa forma veré en que estado está tu nobleza.

...

Unos 15 minutos bastó para que la pelirroja llamara y reuniera a su nobleza, la chica Sitri habia colocado una barrera, por lo visto no muy resistente, eso le dio una pista de como estaba la escala de poder de la pelinegro, sin embargo solo era una suposición, debía ver si era como él pensaba.

—"_Así que son ellos, mucho pontecial pero poca actitud"._

El hilo de pensamiento se detuvo al ver como la nobleza Gremory tomaba posición.

—Esto es lo que pasara, tendrán cinco minutos para tratar de asestar un golpe limpio— Habló el castaño al tiempo que aflojaba y quitaba la corbata. —Si pasa el tiempo, todo se acaba pues me aseguraré de pisarlos como hormigas.

Lo último no le agrado a ninguno de los presentes en el campo, tanto la nobleza Sitri como la Gremory coincidieron en un pensamiento. El tipo era un arrogante.

Rias se cruzó de brazos, esperaba que en serio tuviera la fuerza para respaldar sus palabras. El castaño una vez libre de su corbata —su torturador— procedió a sentarse en el piso mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mano izquierda.

—Cuando quieran pueden empezar.

Rias enarcó una ceja, ¿Qué pretende? Eso era como un insulto. ¿Acaso decía que no se iba a mover de su posición?

—Kiba, Koneko vayan por los costados, Akeno te toca el cielo Asia te quedas a mi lado— Con las órdenes de la pelirroja su nobleza se empezado a mover.

Kiba con su velocidad llegó en un santiamén, con espada en mano lanzó un tajo descendente.

¡Clang!

Las manos de Kiba temblaron un poco al encontrar un enorme pilar de hielo frente al castaño que lo veía aburrido. Por el otro costado salto Koneko con el puño al frente solo para ser sostenida por la muñeca por tres hilos negros que salían de la sombra del de orbes mieles.

—Ya les quedan cuatro minutos— Habló el joven.

—"_Tiene una muy buena defensa"._

Concluyó la pelirroja, Asia miraba a su oponente sostener a sus amigos pero de inmediato escucho el sonido de los s rayos moviéndose por las nubes. Akeno llevaba acumulado una buena cantidad de rayos y con su índice dejo ir el ataque mientras la Torre y el caballero se movían.

Issei suspiró antes de ser cubierto por la electricidad, el tiempo bajaba y ahora le quedaban tres minutos y cuarenta segundos.

Akeno descendió un poco solo para ver una cúpula de una extraña materia negra cubriendo al joven.

—No les dije que podían parar.

—Vaya, ni un rasguño— se sorprendió la rey Sitri.

Rias elevó su aura y en su mano lanzó un ataque del poder de la destrucción, la esfera rojo y negra se movía veloz al tiempo que el joven daba un leve soplido para manifestar un muro de hielo frente a él. Una cortina de humo se elevó y cuando cesó, el hielo aún parecía fuerte.

—Les quedan tres minutos exactamente.

El grito hizo que Koneko espabilara y con un gesto mutuo Kiba acompañó a la Torre peliblanca. Aprovechar ese muro era lo más lógico, si el enemigo no te ve no puede saber por dónde viene el golpe.

La torre salto por encima del muro, su objetivo era fijo y con la mirada estoica se dejó caer. Kiba que venía más atrás se dio cuenta como unos raros tentáculos que se asemejaban a unas colas salían mientras la mitad derecha de la cara del Hyodo manifestaba unas raras marcas en formas de flamas y su ojo se tornaba del color de la sangre. Aceleró para atrapar a su amiga en el aire, evitando el golpe pero de inmediato no se pudo mover, el rubio siguió con la mirada como la sombra del castaño y la de él se mantenían unidas.

—Tal vez no me pueda mover, pero eso no significa que no pueda pasar a la ofensiva— Con eso dicho seis colas más salieron uniéndose entre sí para formar un enorme brazo negro y rojo que se alargó para golpear a ambas piezas.

—Asia, te toca.

—Si.

La monja se fue separando de su ama mientras Akeno bombardeo a Issei desde el cielo.

—Kaicho.

—Si, Tsubaki.

—Estan teniendo muchos problemas, ¿Por qué?

La joven pelinegro se acomodó las gafas mientras su nobleza la observaba con atención.

—Estan teniendo problemas porque además de tener una defensa muy sólida, por lo visto también tiene los sentidos muy desarrollados— la chica tomó una pausa mientras veía como del suelo salían unas especies de dragones de hielo. —Por si fuera poco tiene un control muy notorio sobre la magia, eso juega a su favor pues al parecer es muy versátil con sus ataques.

—Pero no a movido un dedo.

La pregunta de Tsubasa la torre del clan Sitri llamó la atención Momo Hanakai y Saji Genshirou, los miembros más nuevos de su nobleza.

—Eso te da una idea del control que debe tener, hasta ahora lo único que mueve es su mirada y parece no tener puntos ciegos.

En el campo Issei veía como Kiba y Koneko trataban de escapar del asedio de sus tentáculos al tiempo que no dejaba de aparecer pilares de hielo para cubrirse de los ataques combinados de Akeno y Rias.

—"_Esto es molesto, hasta ahora ninguno se acerca lo suficiente"._

Casi como leyendo su pensamiento Akeno apareció justo detrás del castaño para lanzar un rayo a bocajarro, sin embargo notó su falta de cuidado cuando observó cómo la cola sostuvo su mano y la obligó apuntar a otra parte. Una sensación gélida fue subiendo por su mano al tiempo que una capa de hielo iba subiendo por sus manos por suerte Rias había acertado un tiro al tentáculo, dándole salida libre.

—Tienen un minuto.

La advertencia llamó la atención de todos, la nobleza Gremory se reagrupo. Hasta ahora los daños eran mínimos y no había necesidad de usar a Asia. La rey y la reina elevaron sus auras hasta donde podían y, juntando los rayos de Akeno y el poder de la destrucción un poderoso ataque salió disparado contra el castaño.

Este se sorprendió, sin embargo había pasado ya el minuto.

Haciendo gala de unos reflejos inhumanos desvío con el dorso de su mano el ataque lejos de su persona.

—Ese era el ataque más fuerte que tenemos— Expresó impresionada la chica.

De inmediato su oponente se puso de pie, las marcas en el rostro del joven desaparecieron y su ojo antes color sangre tomó su tono normal color miel.

—Dije claramente que fueran con todo— Opinó molesto el chico.

—Fuimos con todo, no nos hemos reservado nada— Contesto la chica.

—Pues yo solo veo a cinco miembros cuando en realidad son seis— Dijo el chico mientras veía a una dirección, en específico al edificio del club de lo oculto.

—¿Gasper-kun?

La pregunta de Akeno sembró la incertidumbre en el campo de batalla.

—Aun no soy capaz de tenerlo bajo mi tutela— Respondió la Gremory.

—Ya he visto lo que quería. Se acabó— Issei coloco sus manos a forma de plegaria, de las mismas una vara larga salió mientras en el lado superior apareció una hoja negra.

En sus mano una guadaña hizo presencia.

Kiba afilo la vista, la cosa no era alentadora pues no habían podido pegarle un solo golpe mientras estaba quieto, ahora que se movía esperaba lo peor.

Rías estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento, de inmediato notó como un ligero desliz del pie derecho del castaño fue transformando el suelo del patio en un gran páramo helado. La capa de hielo se fue extendiendo por debajo de sus pies y en cuestión de un segundo había cambiado el campo de batalla.

—Impresionante.

El cumplido de la Sitri fue lo único audible antes de que todo empezara.

En un parpadeo Kiba salió volando de una patada al árbol—Ahora cubierto por nieve— del patio. Koneko fue la primera en reaccionar y por los pelos evadió la guadaña del chico quién, recubrió su antebrazo derecho de llamas negras para luego alargarlo y tomar por el rostro a la Gremory.

Akeno empujó a Asia fuera de allí pero cuando se dio vuelta un rodillazo cayó sobre su abdomen pribandola del oxígeno y dejándola de rodillas.

—"_Ahora es cuando"_

Colocando una mano en el suelo Issei levantó una columna hecha de espejos de hielo, la columna se extendía varios metros en el cielo, la chica se levantó dispuesta hacerle frente. Observó cómo el Hyodo corrió contra ella, por los pelos pudo esquivar el ataque y disparar un rayo en el hombro del chico pero, cuando su ataque entro en contacto el castaño se dispersó en múltiples cuervos.

—Buena reacción.

Akeno se quedó intrigada al ver a Issei en todos y cada uno de los espejos de hielo, sus ojos miraban en todas las imágenes buscando dar con el verdadero al tiempo que recibía un corte en el muslo producto de la guadaña del joven.

Afuera Rias miraba con furia como los había separado en cuestión de segundos, ahora se alzaba un pilar de miles de espejos. Intento atravesarlo con un ataque concentrado pero al hacer contacto con el hielo este seguía igual.

—Bochou esa cosa es muy dura, no logro entrar— Informó Koneko quien paraba de darle fuertes puñetazos al hielo.

Rias exhaló, había bajado tanto la temperatura que ahora hasta veía el vaho. No pudo seguir pensando cuando sintió como alguien le propinaba un fuerte golpe a su cara. Cuando miro al frente tenía una sombra que tomaba la apariencia exacta de ella, miro a otro lado notando que todos en su nobleza ahora peleaban contra una copia de cada uno.

—¿Qué clases de técnica es esta?

Del lado de afuera se reflejó Issei en uno de los espejos centrales, no intervendría directamente pues ya tenía su objetivo.

Kiba miro como su copia creaba una espada de hielo mientras el por su parte creaba una de fuego.

—¿Crees que tendrás la ventaja por el elemento?

La copia le increpó para luego salir a correr y chocar su hoja helada contra la hoja ígnea, grande fue la sorpresa del rubio al descubrir que su espada cedía de inmediato cual cristal. Ante eso no le quedó de otra que crear otra espada, de agachó para evitar la embestida y noto el hueco, una puñalada al vientre de la copia llegó.

—Eres solo una copia, yo soy mejor— El rubio le hablo confiado sin embargo, su espada fue rota de nuevo por la espada de la copia.

—Puede que estés más pulido en el arte de la espada pero careces de convicción y fuerza— Una patada lo mando contra la pared.

Por otro lado estaba Koneko con una mirada molesta, estaba sirviendo como pera de boxeo y es que no podía devolver un solo golpe pues su copia no solo era tan fuerte como ella sino qué, como plus, arrojaba ataques de sombra que cubrían el largo alcance.

La chica atrapó el puño de su copia pero recibió un cabezazo, era poco ortodoxo pero efectivo pues la desorientó.

—"_No solo es una copia exacta, además es más fuerte"._

La torre salió corriendo buscando distancia pero picos de hielo aparecieron al frente y a sus costados.

—Tu no te irás, ¡Vamos enfrentame!

La torre albina frunció el ceño, no sería sencillo.

Rias miraba al frente, su copia no se movía solo le sostenía la mirada.

—Esto no servirá de nada si debes proteger a tu alfil.

La copia habló mientras se tomaba la cabeza, Rias sudo al ver como de el espejo donde estaba Issei salía disparado un ataque similar a un hoyo negro. No le quedó de otra que empujar a Asia que era la única que no mantenía una copia.

La rubia apenas se levantó quedó cubierta por una capa de hielo hasta el mentón.

—¡Asia!

—Supongor que ahora sí podemos empezar.

La copia de la pelirroja salió volando para propinarle un golpe en la cara con su codo, haciendo gala de la velocidad que tenía la copia, apareció detrás para dispararle un ataque de energía a la pelirroja original.

Sona tragó grueso, la nobleza de Rias estaba siendo aplastada, esas copias eran mejores. Kiba apenas y podía defenderse pues sus hojas eran quebradas, Koneko era superada por ataques de media y larga distancia y Rias estaba recibiendo una paliza pues la copia de ella mantenía una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, por más que la chica buscará distancia el ente oscuro y grisáceo se le pegaba como sombra o solía de la misma.

Fue allí que comprendió el patrón.

Les estaba ganando con las debilidades más notorias.

—Tsubaki, ¿Ves lo que yo veo?

La pregunta hizo que la pelinegra de cabellera más larga mirara más atenta la situación.

—Yo solo miro una paliza brutal.

Quien opinó fue Saji quien recalcó lo obvio.

—No, aparte de eso, les está ganando con sus debilidades. Sus puntos frágiles.

La opinión de Sona hizo evidente ante los ojos de sus siervos la causa de la derrota.

Rias estaba jadeando, su cabeza miraba el hielo tan azul y frío, una leve mancha roja tiñó el color puro del suelo. La pelirroja quito un poco de sangre que caía de su frente, no era juego cuando dijo que los aplastaria pero sentía como si esas cosas tuvieran un motivo, solo se estaban divirtíendo.

Miro a su costado observando como Kiba era sacado del hielo y ser azotado contra el mismo, luego estaba Koneko quién era golpeada en el abdomen sin posibilidad de defenderse pues estaba atada por grilletes negros en sus brazos, piernas y cuello.

—¿Suficiente?

El tono burlón de su copia causó la colera y lanzando un haz de su poder especial intento desaparecer a esa cosa, la copia salió detrás de la sombra de Rias tomándola por la cabellera y la estrelló contra el hielo una y otra vez.

Cuando la tortura pasó la chica apenas consciente miro como el pilar de hielo descendía mostrando a una Akeno derrotada con su uniforme hecho añicos y en brazos del castaño.

—Fue lindo pasar el rato contigo pero ya nos tenemos que ir— La copia le susurro al oído a la Gremory luego procedió a darle un beso en la mejilla. —Hasta luego princesita.

Las copias se deshicieron en particular moradas mientras que Issei caminaba a la dirección de la pelirroja al tiempo que el campo volvía a la normalidad poco a poco.

Rias miro frustrada el suelo, maldijo su debilidad con principios de lágrimas en los ojos y apretó la tierra en sus manos cuando el tinte helado despejaba el pasto.

Issei se plantó al frente del rey, no diría que se le pasó la mano pero inconscientemente tal vez mostró esa vena de maldad que ahora ostentaba.

—...Ya entiendo tu punto...Soy una fracasada.

El tono casi lúgubre y sin esperanzas de la pelirroja fue más que suficiente para generar lástima en Issei, la quería hacer pisar tierra pero lo que hizo fue bajar su moral. Echó un breve vistazo notando todos los miembros de la nobleza con golpes bastante fuertes, con rastros de sangre por doquier, era más que obvio porqué estaban en el mundo de Morfeo.

Se agachó mirando de frente a la chica, coloco a la Himejima en el suelo recostada y tomó el rostro de la pelirroja entre sus manos.

—Lo lamento, no es mi intención hacerte creer que eres un fracaso.

—No necesito tu lástima.

El rencor era notorio en la voz de la chica, logrando una sonrisa ladina por su parte.

—Eres mi primera estudiante, no sabía cómo empezar... Reúne tus siervos, deje a la monja libre de daño para que los sanara.

Con eso dicho el joven se levantó tomando a la pelinegra Himejima en brazos, yéndose con ella.

—Los espero adentro...

...

45 minutos le tomó a la joven rubia para devolver la consciencia a la nobleza Gremory además de despojarlos de sus heridas, todos en la sala miraban en silencio como la Argento curaba a la reina del grupo. Sona veía la caída de la confianza del grupo Gremory, no los culpaba pues si incluso ella hubiera pasado por algo así de seguro estaría peor.

Los ojos magenta de Akeno abrieron de a poco, Issei reaccionó mirando como la rubia terminaba su trabajo, se descruzo de brazos y se sentó en un mueble de la base del ocultismo.

Decir que el nombre combinaba con el lugar era quedarse corto, velas por doquier, un ambiente iluminado parcialmente, muebles que iban con una decoración algo enigmática y oscura y un escritorio de roble era lo que le daba al lugar un toque macabro al club.

El castaño cruzó miradas con la joven miko, la chica lo miró con culpa, quizás hasta dolida, Issei movió sus labios sin emitir palabras, un mensaje captado SOLO por ella luego carraspeó para llamar la atención.

—Ante lo visto creo que es más que evidente que necesito disculparme con ustedes quizás se me fue la mano y no pretendo empezar con el pie izquierdo.

Todos se le quedaron mirando, alguno se mostraron sorprendidos como fue el caso de Akeno y Kiba, otros se mostraron indignados como lo eran la nobleza Sitri a excepción de su rey y por último la reacción más evidente fue de frustración del resto.

—Supongo que ninguno dirá nada... Bueno entonces ahí que seguir adelante— El castaño paso su mano por su cabello, ahora venía lo duro. —Supongo que algunos sabrán porque perdieron.

—Si... Somos débiles.

La respuesta vino por parte de la más joven de todos, la mascota de la escuela habló sin tapujos.

—Saquen ese pensamiento de que son débiles, puede que lo sean pero tienen mucho potencial.

Nadie se dignó hablar, Issei suspiró frustrado. Ser maestro era difícil.

—El punto es qué ya tengo la escala de poder de cada uno y se como pueden derrotar a Riser pero, si mantengo aquí a la nobleza Sitri es por algo... ¿Así que quieres iluminarnos linda?

Sona entrecerro los ojos al ver la mirada del castaño a su persona, en serio podía ser irritante. Procedió a quitar sus lentes y limpiarlos un poco.

—Si, se porque mantienes a mi equipo aquí— Se expresó como voz monótona.

Issei le hizo señas con las manos para que siguiera.

—El hecho de que perdiera la nobleza Gremory es porque explotó sus debilidades y...

—¡Bingo! Sabía que empezar con ellos sería lo más idóneo. Punto para Issei-sensei.

Todos lo miraron y luego vieron a Sona en busca de entender al castaño.

—¿Cómo qué explotó nuestras habilidades?

La pregunta de Rias hizo sonreír a Issei.

—Uso sus debilidades más notorias, por ejemplo: La debilidad de Kiba es su concentración de magia para crear sus espadas lo cual las vuelve frágiles ante algo de poder superior, luego está Koneko quién no tiene oportunidad con ataques a media y larga distancia y Rias quien no tiene un buen aguante para combates físicos y...

—Mete freno linda que aquí intervengo yo.

Sona lo fusiló pero presto atención.

—Anteriormente dije que sabía las escalas de poder, aparte de su debilidad colectiva más notoria claro está, Asia, esa chica solo por ser la sanadora tiene por todos lados dianas para que le peguen con las flechas.

—Lo sé, Asia-chan no es combatiente por eso la mantengo conmigo.

La respuesta de Rias trajo la risa de Issei.

—Y esto me lleva al otro punto, por el momento Asia no puede ser combatiente... Aún. Por lo tanto debe ir con la pieza más fuerte, lo que me lleva a mi otra pregunta ¿Rias acaso crees que eres la más fuerte de tu grupo?

La pregunta nadie la entendió, ninguno captaba a que quería llegar el castaño. Sona estaba muy segura Rias era la más fuerte en esa sala, luego ella y tal vez la tercera sería Akeno, claro Issei no contaba.

—Creo que no lo entiendo, todos sabemos que Kaichou y Rias-sama son las más fuertes.

Tsubaki fue quien aclaró mientras Issei se levantaba del sillón.

—Te aseguró que no lo es, se supone que el rey debe ser la pieza más fuerte dentro de una nobleza, esa ley la cumple la nobleza Sitri pero en la nobleza Gremory, no pasa lo mismo.

—Buchou es la más fuerte entre nosotros— Habló Kiba cruzado de brazos.

—Ya que hablaste te pregunto... En el hipotético caso de que tengas que enfrentar a tu ama ¿Crees que puedes derrotarla?

La sala entro en silencio, Kiba entro en reflexión por un momento, hizo amago de responder pero luego volvió a callar.

—Lo tengo que decir pero la respuesta es reñida pero me inclino a qué Kiba puede ganar. Rias no es la más fuerte de la nobleza. Lo pondré así...— Issei calló por un momento para ser claro. —Los dividiré en dos renglones, potencial y poder.

Rias estaba atenta.

—Por poder la escala quedaría así: en el primer puesto estaría Akeno, es la más completa y su pieza de reina solo le da ventaja en esa área, en un segundo lugar estarían Kiba y Rias, ambos empatan por diferentes puntos. Rias posee mucha más magia que Kiba pero el rubio sonrisa perfecta tiene habilidades pulidas y una velocidad abismal— Rías meditó sus palabras y no sonaban mal. —Luego estaría Koneko muy por debajo de sus compañeros y por último Asia por obvias razones.

Sona miro al castaño observando como éste meditaba lo siguiente.

—En el otro reglón lo haré en general, eso incluyendo la nobleza de linda.

—Linda tiene nombre.

Issei paso por alto eso.

—Si de potencial se tratara, estaría muy jodido colocar un lugar fijo pues entre Akeno, niño bonito y rey lagartija serían los primeros, Akeno tiene el potencial de dos mundos, la sacred gear de niño bonito tiene la capacidad de avanzar como una longinus y el poseedor de Vritral es medio dragón por su sacred gear.

—Heyyyyyy eso es ofensivo.

Saji se mostró molesto mientras Issei seguía meditando.

—En segundo lugar y compartido estarían ambos reyes, Rias tiene una capacidad para dominar su poder e igualar a su hermano y linda si es lo mitad de buena que es su hermana la puede superar... Hmm~ en tercer lugar estaría Koneko con su senjutsu y luego el resto que no le veo potencial, tal vez la reina de linda este un peldaño más arriba del resto pero sigue siendo del montón.

Todos callaron, era un golpe duro, muy duro. Casi todos en la nobleza Sitri se mostraron con dudas de si mismos.

—Y con esto finalizo, tu solución está a tus narices, Rias.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te propongo dominar a tu otro alfil en diez dias, será necesario para tu victoria.

—¿Eso es posible?

Issei miro hacia arriba, posible era pero los haría pasar por el infierno primero.

—Te dije que tu victoria es de manera colectiva, los entrenare a todos y cada uno para que puedan ganar pieza por pieza ante Riser.

—Nos superan en número.

La pelirroja aún seguía con dudas.

—Lo sé, tendremos mucho trabajo pero al final de estos 20 días ustedes serán otros.

—¿Y qué hay de nosotros?

La pregunta de Sona calo en Issei.

—Por el momento necesito concentrarme en ellos, luego me ocuparé de ustedes. Sin embargo deben prepararse pues los haré cruzar ese umbral de fuerza a largo plazo.

La pelinegra se mostró satisfecha por la respuesta, no dejaría que su amiga se escapara.

—Es por eso que motivare a los reyes de ambas noblezas— Issei calló para captar la atención de todos. —Anteriormente dije que no pueden reencarnarme por fuerza sin embargo, rompan eso y la primera que lo haga me tendrá bajo su mando.

El tono serio usado por el chico impresionó a todos, era un largo camino pues ni siquiera lo habían tocado pero la apuesta estaba hecha y el castaño no pretende retroceder.

Ahora todo estaba dicho.

**Inframundo.**

El satan carmesí se hallaba junto a su padre y su madre, su fiel reina y esposa se mantenía a su costado, al frente se encontraba un sujeto rubio, alto, de piel tostada y unos ojos cafés, llevaba un traje de un rojo fuerte y una camisa blanca bajo el saco.

Riser Phenex, uno de los tantos herederos de la casa Phenex se encontraba en terreno de los Gremory. Su motivo era simple, sellar los detalles con respecto a su boda.

Sabía de antemano que antes debía pasar por un rating Game con su prometida, pero eso era juego ganado, no era alarde pero Rias no tenía oportunidad frente a él, era simplemente imposible. Tomó un sorbo del té preparado por la reina del santan rojo mientras demostraba sus costumbres finas.

—El plazo ya se está cerrando... Pronto uniremos nuestras casas— El comentario del Phenex fue con añoranza, esto lo elevaría frente a la sociedad demoníaca y aseguraría el futuro como cabecilla de una casa demoníaca.

—Antes debe pasar por la prueba de Rias, luego, si gana, la unión será hecha de inmediato.

El patriarca Gremory, un hombre de melena roja como la sangre, ojos esmeralda y con vestiduras de noble era quien llevaba a cabo la negociación. Por otro lado el Lucifer estaba allí no solo para velar por su hermana, sino que además, se aseguraba que no pasara algo fuera de las reglas de su sociedad.

Por un momento pensaba que la aristocracia de los demonios era un cáncer, sin embargo era ese cáncer que aún mantenía unida la sociedad demoníaca, Sirzechs antes de Lucifer fue Gremory y arrastraba ese pensamiento antes de ser lo que era ahora. Solo pensar que su hermana era una pieza de cambio le repugnaba, pero éstas eran las reglas que se usaban desde hace eones.

—Debo decir que el rating Game será a escogencia de Rias, ¿Aún está de acuerdo con eso?— La pregunta por el gobernante al parecer no hizo mucho peso en el hombre de cabellos rubios pues solo causó una risa modesta.

—Ya le e dicho que corro con ventajas, ceder una no está demás.

—Se puede llevar una gran sorpresa, recuerde que mi hija no lo ama a usted.

Las palabras de la matriarca Gremory —antes Bael— no causaron mella, sabía de los sentimientos de su hija, justo eso mismo paso ella. Su matrimonio no fue miel sobre hojuelas en un principio, era bien sabido que Zeoticus fue impuesto sin embargo después de una larga vida había aprendido amarlo.

—Perdone mi soberbia pero ¿Acaso usted no aprendió amar a su esposo?

La pregunta hecha por el representante del fuego dejo un ambiente silencioso, el único sonido de fondo fue la del Mao al colocar su taza de té en una mesa de caoba.

—Fueron circunstancias muy diferentes...

Las palabras de Venelana causó la incomodidad por parte de su esposo, era página olvidada pero no negaba que las cosas entre él y ella pasaron justo como estaba pasando con su hija, Venelana lo odiaba al principio no fue después de el tercer siglo que la mujer empezó a cambiar su perspectiva hacía él.

Realmente era por eso que aún seguía la negociación, no era por la ambición de dos casas fuertes o algo tan burdo como un hijo todopoderoso. No, su verdadero motivo era darle una base a Rias a lo largo de los tiempos y esperaba que el tiempo fuera su aliado en estos momentos porque justo ahora Riser era quien compartía la edad más cercana a su hija.

—Le prometo que su hija estará bien cuidada conmigo.

Las últimas palabras fueron dichas por el demonio más joven en la sala, el Mao carraspeó para luego levantarse, esto había concluido.

—Si me disculpan tengo asuntos pendientes, fue bueno escuchar esta negociación por hoy y que se aclararán los motivos antes de la fecha final.

—En ese caso yo también me retiro, muchas gracias por la hospitalidad Lord Gremory y... Lady Gremory, le prometo cambiar a Rias.

El chico no dio oportunidad a réplica pues de inmediato se fue por medio de un círculo de transporte.

Sirzechs también empezó a caminar a la salida junto a su reina dejando a sus padres en la habitación del castillo.

—Espero y no nos éstemos equivocando...

El comentario causó la incertidumbre en Venelana por un futuro incierto, solo quedaba esperar lo mejor.

Sirzechs suspiró apenas cerró la puerta con paso calmado se dirigió a uno de sus despachos para cuando el visitará el terreno Gremory, su mente no era un lío, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y, en realidad, jugaba una mano más arriesgada y complicada que la de sus padres. No pretendía sabotearlos pero era necesario por el futuro de su hermana, solo esperaba que no llegarán percances pues su mano estaba elaborada milimétricamente, un fallo haría que todo se fuera por el retrete y solo podía esperar al castaño.

Apenas llego a su despacho miro el gran terreno extenso de las propiedades Gremory, a sus oidos llegó la puerta cerrada por parte de su amada.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Rompiendo el silencio, Grayfia preguntó.

—Estamos en las últimas, no se a que juega Issei pero me está generando contratiempos y el panorama que veo no luce a favor de Rias— El Lucifer se dio vuelta busco en una de las estanterías más cercana y encontró una botella whisky, sirvió el contenido y de inmediato se empino el trago.

—Sabemos que le ganará a Riser.

La opinión siempre metódica de Grayfia buscó el consuelo de su esposo.

—El no intervendrá, me lo a dejado en claro varias veces y es precisamente eso lo que me preocupa.

—Confiemos en qué Rías gane, no sabemos cuál es el plan del chico pero algo debe traer entre manos.

—A veces me pregunto si hice bien al traerlo hace 3 años.

**Flash Back (inicio).**

El Mao Lucifer se hallaba tras su escritorio en su despacho ubicado en los terrenos de la familia Gremory, Serafall le hacía compañía mientras su reina se mantenía a su costado izquierdo. Llevaba esperando ya una hora así aguardando por su invitado qué, al parecer, no conocía la palabra puntualidad.

Sus ojos fueron a la joven Leviathan, observando como la chica tarareaba una melodia, si tuviera que adivinar sería la canción que no se sacaba de la mente en estos días, la tonada de Blue Bird interpretada por la joven no cesaba y cada vez lo ponía más ansioso.

—¿Sigues con la canción en la mente?

La pregunta del Mao detuvo la tonada enérgica de la chica, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

—Es muy linda. Me ayuda a esperar.

—Aaahhhmm...

—Tu prospecto es un mal educado— La chica paró de inmediato dando un cambio abrupto en la conversación.

—No es sencillo, estamos hablando de aliarte con la raza que uso su maestro como moneda de cambio para evitar un conflicto social y una posible guerra civil entre la casta demoníaca— Grayfia se anticipó al ver lo pensativo de su rey.

—Supongo que tienes un punto, quien diría que la población se creyó la muerte de ese hombre por una tortura...

—No fue lo mejor pero rindió frutos...

La voz un tanto fría y pesada de Sirzechs dejo en claro a Serafall porque buscaba a ese chico en particular, algo tramaba el Satán rojo... No le era evidente pero últimamente lo que más persistía en la mente de su compañero era el compromiso forzado de su hermana.

El picaporte entrando en movimiento silencio la sala, aquella puerta de roble con aspecto sutilmente fino fue quien dejó ver a él invitado por parte del Mao.

Frente a los tres demonios estaba nada más y nada menos que un castaño de mirada miel, ataviado en un jean azul fuerte, una camisa roja con cuello en v y una cazadora de color negro encima.

Issei Hyodo hacia acto de presencia.

El Satán rojo lo observó meticulosamente, sus rasgos no habían cambiado desde aquélla reunión donde fue lo último que se vió del chico por parte del cielo. Se había desvinculado de tal manera que nadie sabía exactamente qué fue de la vida del joven en un año entero exacto, según su reina tenía la sospecha de que habían localizado al joven solo porque él así lo quiso.

—Disculpe si entre de improviso, no quise ser mal educado.

Las primeras palabras del joven causaron una risa en Serafall, era descarado, llevaba una hora de retraso y se presentó así.

—Descuida, toma asiento.

La invitación vino de parte del pelirrojo, el chico avanzo casi con cautela, estudiando aquel despacho con desconfianza. Tenia que reconocer que el lugar daba aires de tranquilidad, con unos cuantos libreros y algunos títulos que le llamaron la atención, un cuadro pintoresco de un lago junto a las paredes de color blanco hacia resaltar el escritorio del Mao además de un candelabro que emitía luz un tanto opaca, se dirigió a una zona con un par muebles de cuero negro donde estaba la Mao Leviathan.

—Antes de comenzar, tengo una duda que espero aclares— El castaño le prestó atención mientras veía a su interlocutor levantarse y sentarse en uno de los muebles. —Veras, tengo el presentimiento de que estás aquí solo porque quieres no porque yo quiera.

Serafall miro con detalle como el chico dibujaba una sonrisa sardónica, mientras rechazaba un whisky por parte de Grayfia.

—Todos buscamos algo en esta vida Lucifer-sama— El chico miro por el enorme ventanal para evitar la mirada del Lucifer. —El hecho de que yo esté aquí es porque usted tiene algo que yo busco y, yo, algo que usted busca.

Aquello dejó un poco en evidencia de lo que iba esa reunión.

—No es fácil olvidar que su raza está en armonía por la vida de mi maestro, sin embargo, tampoco hago de la vista gorda por parte de la traición llevada a cabo por todos los presentes de hace un año exacto.

Grayfia estrecho los ojos, buscaba algún rastro de odio, dolor o incluso pena por quien fue alguien tan cercano para él, según a palabras del cielo. Lo único encontrado fue incertidumbre con un rastro de perspicacia, no se extrañaba, el chico no era solo fuerza bruta pues dentro del Vaticano ya tenía un rango de consideración.

—Entonces tengo que suponer que busca algo, ¿me podría facilitar aquello que busca?

—La negociación variará dependiendo de lo que ustedes pidan.

El plural usado hizo recordar a la Leviathan porque estaba aquí.

—Por mi parte solo tengo una petición

—¿Y usted Leviathan-sama?

La aludida se sintió descubierta, quitando la máscara de niña y entrando en su papel de Mao.

—Creo que lo mejor es escuchar a Sirzechs primero.

Al escuchar aquello el castaño procedió a encarar al pelirrojo.

—Tebgo un problema pero no puedo intervenir... Directamente— Se empezó explicando el hombre mientras cerraba los ojos. —Mi hermana Rias afronta un problema que se le escapa de sus manos, un matrimonio le fue impuesto...

—Si espera que rompa el matrimonio por mi mano, es un no rotundo. No pretendo meterme y darme a conocer por algo tan banal.

La interrupción del castaño no tomo por sorpresa al pelirrojo, ya esperaba una respuesta como esa. Era a partir de allí que empezaba su juego.

—Se que no puedo pedir algo como eso, después de todo si usted se alza con la victoria significa que sería el esposo de mi hermana.

El castaño enarcó una ceja, se había perdido y aun no empezaba la verdadera negociación.

—¿Entonces que busca de mi?

El pelirrojo sonrió, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que causó el desconcierto y la incomodidad del joven en partes iguales.

—Busco que la entrene, que le haga más fuerte.

—¿Por qué yo? No entiendo no comparto el poder de la destrucción... Eso es algo que puede hacer usted por su cuenta.

—La realidad es que me encuentro escaso de tiempo libre y en el cielo se le tiene como un experto en el control de su poder, quiero lo mismo para Rias— El pelirrojo observó cómo el castaño se enmudeció, no sabía si tragaba el cuento por completo. —Es por ello que requiero su servicio.

Issei no comprendía nada, ¿Para que él si tenían a personas como la reina más fuerte o algún otro miembro de la nobleza del Mao? No los conocía del todo pero era bien sabido que el Satán carmesí tenía a su mando a demonios con un poder excepcional, cualquiera de ellos podía ser el maestro de la chica. Algo planeaba pero lo dejaría pues el también necesitaba algo de ellos.

—De acuerdo.

La respuesta del joven intrigó al Lucifer, pensaba que tendría que dar más plática y motivos pero al parecer no.

—Puede que este de acuerdo pero eso lo deja con una deuda conmigo— El Mao esperaba el contrataque con ansias por saber que era lo que pediría. —Pero antes quería escuchar a la Mao Leviathan.

La pelinegra se cruzó de piernas no sabía exactamente por donde empezar u que tan caro saldría el favor.

—Lo mío es muy diferente, Sona no está en un predicamento como Rias-chan, aún así quiero que seas su guardian, su escolta, necesito que la cuides como si fuera de tu propia alma.

Issei quedó pensativo, algo no le terminaba de cuadrar allí, cobrar dos favores a dos Maos sería de provecho pero eso sería caer en una treta por parte de ellos.

—Cumpliré con lo que me piden pero bajo ciertos términos.

Ahí es donde iba el golpe.

—Te escuchamos.

—Primero. Ustedes no tendrán control directo sobre el trato, es decir, yo cumpliré siempre que pueda y cuando lo vea conveniente.

—Aceptamos/Aceptamos—. El Mao Lucifer y la Leviathan sonrieron.

El castaño empezó a desconfiar más, esto era una trampa pero tenía que caer si quería su propósito.

—Segundo y es contigo Lucifer. Necesito información y la localización exacta de una chica.

—¿De quien hablamos?

—Valeri Tepes. Tercero y eso involucra al Beelzebub, necesito restaurar las antiguas espadas de mi maestro.

El chico saco los restos de Nothung y Gram, la mirada melancólica se hizo presente por un breve momento, cosa que fue notada por todos en la sala después de todo era una herida que en un año aún no cerraba.

—Necesito las espadas... Es un recuerdo y solo ustedes las pueden restaurar.

El Mao Lucifer calló por unos segundos, tal vez Ajuka podría con el reto y en silencio acepto la propuesta.

—¿Qué otra cosa necesitás?

El joven recobro su temple mientras dejaba los retos de las hojas quebradas y agrietadas de las espadas.

—Solo me quedan dos peticiones, está va ligada a la última necesito vengar la muerte de mi maestro pero, no puedo hacerlo sin que los ángeles caídos se interpongan. Necesito que ustedes muevan sus hilos políticos para yo poder matarlo.

—¿Y que ganamos nosotros?

La pregunta de la Leviathan dejo el silencio en el ambiente.

—Que no se filtre la muerte del Dios bíblico.

Los presentes analizaron el asunto, era un secreto que se tenía guardado por todos los bandos, filtrar aquello los dejaría expuestos ante otros panteones.

—Ea un asunto delicado, un mal movimiento y pueden pedir tu cabeza.

—No exactamente, ese hijo de perra está con una facción terrorista. Lo único que se interpone en mi camino es Azazel— El odio era notorio en el chico, ahora entendían porque había empezado con favores relativamente sencillos.

—Ciertamente, el gobernador de los ángeles caídos pretende enviarlo a cocytus para evitar su muerte.

—Sin embargo lo que pides es arriesgado, no podemos intervenir en asuntos de una facción ajena.

Tanto Sirzechs como Serafall dieron su opinión, con furia Issei jugaría a su mejor carta.

La manipulación.

—Eso tal vez sería cierto en otro tiempo pero, sé que desde la muerte de mi maestro se empieza a trabajar para una posible paz y unión entre las tres facciones bíblicas, por lo cual ahora tienen voz y voto de manera parcial.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—Convenzan ha Azazel de la muerte de Kokabiel y no solo tendrán de su lado al dragón rojo sino, que, además yo personalmente llevaré la unificación no solo de las facciones bíblicas sino de todos los panteones.

El silencio se plantó, Grayfia dejó su rostro estoico por las palabras del joven. Eran palabras mayores y todo por la muerte de un solo individuo.

—¿Eres capaz de eso?

La pregunta vino por parte de Serafall.

—Ustedes cumplan y yo me encargaré de cumplir mi palabra.

El Mao Lucifer se mantenía callado, ese chico tenía el potencial nunca antes visto por nadie, después de plantarle cara al caído todos tenían claro que tarde o temprano ese joven podría llegar a ser peligroso y un siglo o dos no era nada para un demonio si, a la larga el joven cumplía con lo dicho.

Era tentador.

—Pero para yo cumplir lo último la necesito a ella... Y a ella por querer hacerme de niñera.

El joven habló mientras apuntaba a Grayfia y a Serafall, ambas mujeres no entendían de que iba la cosa.

—Se que pido demasiado pero soy realista y en mi estado actual no podré hacerle frente a Kokabiel si antes morir ambos en el intento, necesito poder. Las necesito para entrenar mis habilidades sobre el hielo.

—Tienes un trato, te entranaremos. Matarás a Kokabiel y cumplirás con tu promesa.

La respuesta esta vez vino de Serafall que se mostró fría ante lo dicho.

Issei esbozo una sonrisa, ese día había conseguido una parte de su objetivo.

**Flash Back (fin).**

Después de eso se firmó el acuerdo dónde le jugó su trampa al joven para dejarlo con Grayfia y Serafall quienes habían durado 2 años entrenando a Issei, luego de eso el muchacho se había ido por 4 meses donde se le perdió la pista para luego regresar como si nada.

En la mente del pelirrojo aún persistía la duda de poder lograr una hazaña como unir todo el mundo sobrenatural, no sabía que método era capaz de emplear pero a palabras de su esposa el castaño era muy competente.

Otra cosa por la cual acepto fue para estudiar al muchacho sin embargo no se encontró nada fuera de lo común, era un joven normal. Lo único extrañó en Issei era la incógnita de todos, pues lo habían ocultado del cielo por su propia petición, eso y que nadie sabía que hizo en esos cuatro meses o el año antes de encontrase.

Hasta ahora debían ir por pasos y el primero era Riser Phenex, luego... Kokabiel.


End file.
